L'été est la saison des amours
by Myrtille-mutine
Summary: Lily a l'intention de passer l'été calmement. Mais une rencontre imprévue bouleversera ses plans et son intériorité... car, autant qu'il est connu qu'Evans déteste Potter, tous savent que James est amoureux fou de Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je vous propose cette petite histoire entre Lily et James, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et que vous ayez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai à l'écrire. Je ne crois pas qu'elle durera plus de quinze chapitres, mais on verra bien... Pour ce qui est de la publication, je ferai mon possible, mais je termine mon DEC (le cégep... niveau entre le secondaire et l'université, au Québec :P), donc je suis assez occupée.

Mais je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, vous savez que ça fait toujours plaisir...

Bonne lecture!

---

Il faisait chaud. C'était le seul constat que l'adolescente pouvait faire en ce moment. Des gouttes de sueur salée coulaient le long de ses tempes, et pourtant elle ne faisait que marcher lentement. Elle ne courait pas, ni ne faisait de marche rapide. Un pied devant l'autre, c'était tout. Et pourtant, c'était déjà difficile. Il faisait chaud, le soleil tapait et l'air était d'une humidité inégalée.

Une image de crème glacée – un énorme cornet de crème glacée au chocolat – se forma dans son esprit. Oui, sa marche en valait la peine. Et puis, au supermarché, il y aurait de l'air climatisé. Ce serait probablement _trop_ froid après la chaleur extérieure, mais la récompense qui s'en suivrait en valait la peine. De la crème glacée… qui descend si bien dans la gorge, répandant son arôme et sa fraîcheur jusque dans l'estomac. Ce serait divin.

Le feu de circulation vira au rouge. La jeune fille s'arrêta, et regarda derrière elle. Sa sœur traînait quelques mètres plus loin, en compagnie d'un adolescent dont la forme du corps rappelait celle d'une poire, voire celle d'une pomme. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres roses et sèches de l'adolescente et, lorsque la lumière fut verte, elle continua sa marche sans attendre les deux jeunes gens. Il faisait déjà assez chaud comme ça, se dit-elle, il n'était pas nécessaire de se coller à deux autres personnes, dont une était à la limite de l'obésité.

-Lily? Lily! Attends-nous!

La jeune fille fut obligée de s'arrêter, malgré son esprit qui lui sommait de ne pas écouter la voix aigue de sa sœur Pétunia. Toutefois, Lily était une fille bien élevée, et elle s'arrêta. Elle se permit tout de même un commentaire, puisqu'elle ne se trouvait pas à la solde de sa sœur :

-Dépêchez-vous! La ville au complet aura eu le temps de se servir avant qu'on arrive, et il n'y en aura plus pour nous. Et moi, je veux ma crème glacée! Compris?

Les deux autres rallèrent mais ne forcèrent pas l'allure. Lily, de son côté, prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à courir – pas très vite, mais à une vitesse suffisamment élevée pour distancier Pétunia et Vernon. Elle avait l'habitude de courir, mais pas dans une telle chaleur. Elle avait assez de volonté d'esprit pour s'empêcher d'arrêter et de se saucer dans la fontaine du petit centre commercial, mais une fois entrée au supermarché, elle se surprit à faire toutes les rangées, juste pour profiter de la fraîcheur. Lily marcha lentement, s'amusa à observer tous les produits qui se trouvaient sur les tablettes. Il y avait tant de différences avec les produits sorciers! L'adolescente arrivait encore à s'émouvoir en comparant les deux façons de vivre, si différentes et si identiques à la fois. Les moldus devenaient dépendants de l'électricité, au même titre que les sorciers utilisaient la magie.

Finalement, Lily arriva devant les congélateurs où la crème glacée était rangée. Elle regarda attentivement toutes les sortes, toutes les saveurs – même si elle finissait toujours par choisir le chocolat – et compara les prix et les grosseurs de paquet. Elle désirait faire une bonne affaire, et c'est pourquoi elle opta pour deux paquets de cornets sucrés au chocolat. Tant pis si Pétunia et Vernon n'étaient pas d'accord, ils n'avaient qu'à se dépêcher.

Elle paya, sortit dehors en déballant un premier cornet. La chaleur la frappa de plein fouet dès que les portes du supermarché s'ouvrirent. Il faudrait se dépêcher de rentrer à la maison, sinon les autres fonderaient. Et ça, Lily ne le désirait pas! Elle marcha donc d'un bon pas, tout en dévorant son cornet. La crème glacée fondait dans sa bouche, c'était délicieux. Et cela lui permettait de mieux supporter la chaleur.

-Lily, enfin! T'aurais pu au moins nous attendre là-bas, non?

Pétunia. Lily fronça les sourcils, et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Le couple était en train de traverser la rue pour la rejoindre, l'air grincheux et de mauvaise foi.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à avancer plus vite. Et puis, je ne vous ai pas vu du tout. Je pensais que vous vous étiez arrêtés en chemin.

Elle leur fit un petit sourire, du genre insolent, auquel sa sœur répondit avec enthousiasme, et Lily leur tendit le paquet qu'elle avait elle-même entamé. L'autre, elle le gardait jalousement pour plus tard. La jeune fille continua sa route, dans ses pensées. Ce que sa sœur pouvait l'énerver, avec ses grands airs! Elle ne l'avait même pas remerciée – ce qui était, selon Lily, la moindre des politesses. Mais non, rien du tout. Seulement son air blasé, et le regard perçant de Vernon, qui semblait la juger sans répit.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Lily se dépêcha de mettre la crème glacée au congélateur, mais elle suspendit son geste, voyant les ice-packs si attirants. Elle eut un sourire mauvais et les sortit tous, avec le paquet de cornets. Elle prit une boîte à lunch qu'elle utilisait quand elle était petite, fourra le tout à l'intérieur, se dépêcha d'aller chercher son livre dans sa chambre et ressortit de la maison. Ainsi, elle aurait la paix. La sainte paix.

Un parc était situé à moins de trois coins de rue de chez elle, et c'est là que Lily se dirigeait, son livre et sa petite boîte à lunch à la main. Elle se trouva un petit coin sous un saule pleureur – son arbre préféré – et s'assit à même le sol.

Son esprit revint à Poudlard, au magnifique parc de Poudlard, où elle se sentait chez elle. Il ne lui restait qu'une année à faire en cet établissement, et elle appréhendait déjà la fin. À la prochaine rentrée, elle ne prendrait pas le Poudlard Express, elle ne gravirait pas les marches de pierre du château pour pénétrer la salle commune des Gryffondor, cachée derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame…

Lily déposa son livre et s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre. Rien qu'à l'idée que son séjour à Poudlard s'achevait, la nostalgie la gagna. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs, par les images qui refaisaient surface, comme des saumons remontant le courant.

---

-_Evans?_

Une voix masculine. Elle la connaissait, Lily en était certaine. Mais d'où? Elle était plus jeune que celle de son père, beaucoup plus mélodieuse que celle de Vernon… alors qui? Elle était trop bien dans les ténèbres environnantes pour ouvrir les yeux. Il lui faudrait deviner, alors.

-Lily Evans!

La voix se faisait plus insistante, plus forte. Il voulait vraiment la réveiller, ou quoi? Ah oui… il l'avait déjà fait, se rappela Lily.

-Réveille-toi, Evans!

Ce ton de voix. Poudlard. Oh, par Merlin! Elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Mais que faisait-il là? Là, dans _sa_ ville, sous _son_ arbre? Il avait fallu que, parmi toutes ses connaissances, elle tombe sur lui! Si au moins cela avait été Rogue… Elle aurait pu tout simplement l'ignorer – c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient mutuellement depuis un peu plus d'un an, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvagement insultée. Devant James Potter et ses Maraudeurs. Foutu Potter.

Lily ouvra ses yeux et se leva d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, exactement, Potter? Si tu t'es perdu et que tu cherches ton manoir, il est très loin d'ici.

Le James Potter en question sourit de toutes ses dents blanches. Il avait l'air heureux et à la fois anxieux. Il se dandinait sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Pas du tout son genre, se dit Lily.

-Alors? aboya la jeune fille.

Elle n'appréciait pas James Potter, et ne ferait aucun effort pour le cacher – et de toute façon, c'était inutile : tout Poudlard savait pertinemment que Lily Evans détestait James Potter.

-En fait, euh… Mon père m'a envoyé ici pour le reste de l'été – il est en voyage avec ma mère, alors…

Lily ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi venait-il _chez elle_? Ne pouvait-il pas choisir une autre ville? Un autre pays, et tant qu'à y être, un autre continent? À moins que… Non! Non… il ne pouvait pas… avoir choisi le Surrey _justement_ parce qu'elle s'y trouvait?

Car, autant qu'il était bien établi que la jeune Evans détestait Potter, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient au courant que James était fou d'amour pour Lily, et ce depuis longtemps. Il lui avait demandé à de nombreuses reprises – beaucoup trop, selon Lily – si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Et à chaque fois, perdant davantage patience à chaque nouvelle demande, Lily avait refusé net. Pas question, jamais, jamais, tu m'entends, Potter? Parfois, quand la chose devenait nécessaire, Lily le giflait. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, James Potter ne s'était découragé.

La voix tant détestée se remit à parler, ramenant la pauvre Lily à la réalité :

-On va habiter chez ma grande tante… Tu sais, la vieille dame qui habite la maison au coin du parc? Elle s'est retirée parmi les moldus, termina-t-il sur une note plus mélodramatique, en hochant lentement de la tête.

Lily ne le prit pas. Elle ramassa son livre et sa boîte à lunch d'un geste rageur.

-Génial pour la grande tante, fit-elle d'un ton platonique.

Elle allait partir quand un détail attira son attention :

-_On_?

James eut un sourire en coin. Il aimait quand elle se mêlait de ses affaires à lui : au moins, elle lui accordait un peu de sa précieuse attention.

-Sirius arrive demain.

Et pour toute réponse, Lily poussa un grognement. Elle qui pensait pouvoir avoir la paix pendant la dernière partie de ses vacances.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelle chance vous avez! Je n'aime pas laisser un premier chapitre tout seul... alors je publie le deuxième plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu.

Merci à Puky et à Mea95Gryffondor, ce chapitre est pour vous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il sert surtout à introduire les prochaines actions que d'autre chose...

Enfin, bonne lecture!

---

James Potter était effectivement accueilli par sa grande tante, que Lily connaissait à cause de son chat. Elle le gardait généralement lorsque la vieille dame partait en vacances – ce qu'elle faisait au moins une fois par année. Lily avait toujours considéré la vieille tante comme étrange, à la limite de la démence, et elle comprenait désormais pourquoi : elle était sorcière. Les sorciers vivant comme des moldus avaient généralement l'habitude d'être considérés un peu fous par leurs voisins. Dire qu'elles s'étaient côtoyées durant toutes ces années sans savoir qu'elles étaient toutes deux sorcières! Il était vrai que Lily cachait bien son jeu, ayant vécu toute son enfance comme un simple moldue, mais tout de même…

Lorsqu'elle revint du parc où elle avait laissé James Potter, Lily passa devant la demeure de cette vieille dame qui, assise sur son perron, lui adressa la parole. Lily sursauta, tant elle était pensive.

-Savais-tu, petite, que mon petit neveu vient vivre chez moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances? Il a à peu près ton âge…

Lily feignit l'ignorance.

-Ah oui, vraiment? Et c'est une bonne nouvelle, je suppose? Nous savons toutes deux comment les adolescents peuvent être…

Elle craignit d'en avoir trop dit, mais le sourire de la vieille dame la rassura.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir bonne expérience en ce domaine! Mais je dois avouer que mon neveu est du type excité et tapageur, surtout qu'il vient avec son meilleur ami. Ensemble, ils sont incroyables – mais je les aime quand même.

-Je les croiserai peut-être, dans ce cas, et je pourrai certainement les reconnaître…

-Oh oui! s'exclama la vieille. Ils sont immanquables.

Sur ce, et après une petite grimace de la part de Lily, cette dernière prit congé et retourna chez elle, la tête pleine de James Potter. Pourquoi Merlin était-il si dur envers elle? N'était-ce pas déjà assez de revoir Potter à la rentrée, et de devoir le supporter pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard? S'il fallait en plus qu'il gâche toutes ses vacances… Lily n'en viendrait pas à bout.

Elle rentra chez elle les épaules basses. Elle avait chaud, malgré la sieste qu'elle avait faite et malgré toutes les crèmes glacées dont elle s'était empiffrée, et son moral ne pouvait pas être plus bas. Elle se jeta littéralement dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau froide.

De l'eau froide, bien froide.

Cela lui fit un bien fou, sans toutefois ôter de son esprit l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bruns, d'un brun riche et rieur. Elle se frotta le visage et les yeux. Rien à faire, l'image restait collée. Elle baissa la température de l'eau et retint de justesse un cri. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ce James Potter pouvait bien lui faire subir!

Lily sortit de la douche, s'habilla et s'affala devant la télé : rien de mieux pour oublier la réalité. Peu après, Pétunia rentra, seule. Elle était allée reconduire Vernon jusque chez lui. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à supporter le couple! Mais Pétunia s'assit sur l'autre divan et entama la conversation :

-Tu as vraiment pris une douche glacée?

Elle rit un peu, puis continua dans sa lancée.

-Enfin, tu devais vraiment avoir besoin de te refroidir les idées! Ce ne serait pas à cause du petit neveu de l'autre vieille? Je l'ai vu, moi, et il a l'air _a-do-ra-ble_!

-T'as pas déjà un amoureux? dit Lily au bout d'un moment, après avoir repris contenance – la dernière phrase de Pétunia avait eu de l'effet sur elle.

-Ça n'empêche pas de regarder ailleurs, non?

Pétunia avait un sourire en coin, Lily avait une mine perplexe. Elle savait que Potter était populaire chez les filles de Poudlard, mais… était-il beau à ce point? Non, se dit Lily, bien sûr que non!

-En tout cas, reprit sa sœur, j'espère qu'on va le croiser souvent. On pourra faire plus ample connaissance…

Lily faillit s'étouffer. Qu'avaient-t-ils tous, aujourd'hui, avec ce James Potter? Lily en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de lui – et de parler avec lui.

Elle courut dans sa chambre, sous le regard amusé de Pétunia, et sortit son matériel pour écrire une longue lettre à Alice : elle en avait besoin. Affreusement besoin.

_Alice,_

_J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté et que je ne te dérange pas. J'ai absolument besoin de ton oreille – ou de tes yeux, dans ce cas-ci – et de tes bons conseils! Je n'en peux plus… mes vacances sont gâchées. C'est triste à dire, je l'avoue, mais c'est la réalité, et il n'y a aucune possibilité de changement._

_Je t'explique : je t'avais parlé de Vernon, le copain de Pétunia? Ils sont toujours ensemble, c'est à croire qu'ils sont collés l'un à l'autre avec de la colle perpétuelle. Enfin… en ce moment, il est sagement chez lui et elle ici, mais c'est bien la première fois de l'été que ça arrive! Je crois qu'il va la demander en mariage, bientôt. Horrible perspective. T'imagines les enfants que ça va donner?_

_En tout cas, je t'épargne les détails, ma chère Alice. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant et il ne faut pas te pervertir… à moins que les choses aient avancées avec ce cher Frank? _

_Alors voilà, c'est dans ce climat intolérable qu'apparaît le dernier mais non le moindre… et j'ai nommé : je ne suis même pas capable de l'écrire! Ah! Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave… Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils me donneront bien un philtre revivifiant, non? C'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment… je suis complètement à plat!_

_Bon, bon, bon! D'accord, je ne te ferai pas attendre une minute de plus : James Potter. Maudit soit le jour où il est né! Oh… _

_Ses parents sont partis en voyage, et ils l'ont laissé, lui et son maudit chien de poche que j'ai nommé Black, aux bons soins de la grande tante… qui habite au coin de la rue. Comble du malheur! Je suis incapable de me sortir de cette situation, il me suit partout, partout! Et tout le monde m'en parle comme d'un garçon 'adorable' et beau comme un cœur. Mon œil! _

_Enfin, Alice, tu vois à quel point je suis désespérée. Sauve-moi, et vite!_

_Ton amie en détresse,_

_Lily._

Un peu soulagée, elle envoya sa chouette Charlotte porter le message.

---

-Lily, chérie!

C'était sa mère. Malgré l'énervement qui courait dans les veines de Lily, elle se retourna et fit face à sa mère, en lui offrant un de ses plus jolis sourires.

-Tu as l'air en forme, aujourd'hui. Tu as fait quelque chose de spécial?

-Non… je suis allée chercher de la crème glacée avec Pétunia… et Vernon – autant dire que j'y suis allée seule.

Sa mère eut une moue désapprobatrice.

-Ne sois pas si sévère, Lily! Tu devrais être contente que ta sœur ait enfin trouvé l'âme sœur! Et puis, c'est un gentil garçon.

-Oui, oui, si tu veux, concéda la jeune fille. Ensuite, euh… je suis allée au parc cet j'ai dormi. Je suis rentrée, j'ai pris une douche bien froide et j'ai écrit une lettre à mon amie, Alice… tu sais, je t'en avais parlé.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, s'exclama joyeusement sa mère. Comment va-t-elle?

-Bien, je suppose… Elle est avec ce gars qu'elle aime, Frank Longdubat.

Lily en avait assez de cette conversation idiote, elle voulait aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, où elle pourrait en toute liberté extérioriser toutes ses idées noires. À propos de James Potter qui venait lui gâcher la vie. Il arrivait même à s'immiscer chez elle, dans les conversations! Ne manquerait plus que sa mère lui en parle…

-Oh Lily, si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte que tu trouves, toi aussi, celui qui te rendra heureuse! Mrs Harvey accueille son petit neveu pour les vacances et il a ton âge, peut-être qu'il pourrait t'intéresser? Tu devrais aller lui parler, je suis certaine qu'il est adorable.

Lily ferma les yeux dès qu'elle sentit que sa mère approchait du sujet dangereux. Elle s'appliqua à respirer et à se calmer, mais dès que sa mère eut fini de parler, elle monta dans sa chambre en poussant un horrible cri de frustration qui surprit grandement sa mère. Depuis quand sa fille s'énervait-elle ainsi à cause d'une simple conversation? Il y avait certainement une raison particulière… elle essaierait de la découvrir, coûte que coûte. Et si cela avait un lien avec le petit neveu de la vieille Mrs Harvey?

De son côté, Lily fulminait. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré James Potter, le monde entier lui rappelait ce mauvais souvenir. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'était pas venu la déranger dans sa retraite, dans _son_ repaire? Pourquoi tout le monde s'entêtait-il à dire de lui qu'il était _adorable_? Lily était la seule qui le connaissait réellement, et elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il ne l'était pas du tout! Mais ça, Lily ne l'avouerait à personne, sauf en cas de nécessité. Que dirait sa famille si elle apprenait que James Potter allait à Poudlard et qu'il courtisait incessamment Lily? Sa mère était déjà excitée alors qu'elle le croyait inconnu, alors qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité? Ce serait horrible, _hor-ri-ble_!

Tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour que cette situation n'arrive jamais, c'était d'éviter autant que possible James Potter – et Sirius Black, qui devait être arrivé à cette heure tardive. Lily se fit donc une promesse, soit celle de faire tout son possible pour avoir le moins de raisons possibles de sortir de chez elle. Il fallait désormais déserter le parc, le centre commercial était une source potentielle de danger, et surtout, surtout, faire tout pour ne pas croiser Mrs Harvey. Elle adorait la vieille dame, mais elle avait l'habitude de l'inviter chez elle, ce dont Lily aurait été enchantée seulement la veille. Elle adorait l'ambiance de cette maison, de l'aura étrange qui s'en dégageait : Lily savait maintenant pourquoi, et tout était relié à la magie. Et, accessoirement, à James Potter.

Tout revenait sans cesse à James Potter. Et de cela, beaucoup plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre, Lily en avait assez.

---

Il faisait nuit. Tout était calme dehors. La chaleur avait diminué avec le coucher du soleil, mais l'humidité était toujours aussi lourde. Les lampadaires projetaient une lumière jaunâtre sur la rue, où les lumières des maisons étaient toutes éteintes.

Dans l'une de ses maisons gisait Lily Evans. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et se retournait dans son lit depuis plus d'une heure, sans arriver à fermer l'œil.

Elle finit par se lever et, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, se faufiler hors de la maison. Il n'y avait personne dehors, et Lily se sentait complètement libre – elle en vint même, un instant, à oublier James Potter. Elle était bien, en chemise de nuit légère et en leggins trois-quarts, et n'aurait rien souhaité d'autre. Lorsqu'elle passa sous le lampadaire, ses cheveux roux s'illuminèrent comme s'ils avaient pris feu. De cela, sans toutefois le dire à haute voix, Lily en était fière. Oui, elle aimait ses cheveux roux, et elle aimait sa peau blanche parsemée de taches de rousseur. Lorsqu'elle se regardait dans un miroir, Lily se trouvait belle, avec ses yeux verts étincelants de malice et de vie.

Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, aussi Lily en profita pour se diriger vers le parc, malgré l'interdit qu'elle y avait apposé moins de quatre heures auparavant. Le parc était beau, avec toute sa verdure, et l'air y était plus frais. Un petit cours d'eau en faisait le tour et parfois, les canards venaient s'y baigner. Lily adorait les regarder, et c'est ce qu'elle fit en cette magnifique nuit d'été, sans témoin apparent.

Mais il y avait, dans une chambre sombre du deuxième étage d'une maison donnant sur le parc, un jeune homme attentif aux moindres mouvements de Lily. Lorsqu'elle était passée sous le lampadaire, il l'avait observée. Ses cheveux avaient flamboyés d'un coup, et son pas était aussi léger qu'une danse. Elle flottait désormais à travers les arbres du parc, et s'arrêta sur le petit pont. Elle y resta plusieurs minutes, si bien que le jeune homme eu envie d'aller la rejoindre. Elle avait l'air si sereine, ainsi, comment aurait-elle pu l'insulter et le refuser une fois de plus? Il allait se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre lorsque surgit de l'ombre son meilleur ami. Il posa une main sur son bras, le retenant :

-Souviens-toi, Cornedrue. Il faut que tu lui laisse le temps de venir à toi.

-Et si elle ne vient pas? s'enquit gravement le dénommé Cornedrue.

-Elle viendra, j'en suis sûr. Ne t'en fais pas.

Et pourtant, un doute subsistait en lui. Mais il ne voulait que rassurer son ami, pour l'instant – et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Mea95Gryffondor: merci pour ta review! C'est la seule que j'ai eue... Oui, James devra être plutôt être patient! En attendant, un petit bouleversement dans la tête de Lily, ça te va? Il faut bien la bousculer un peu...

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez _surtout_ pas à laisser des commentaires! Ils sont fort appréciés, alors... Du positif, du négatif, tout ce qui vous trotte dans la tête! Merci d'avance...

---

Il faisait beau dehors, mais le vent soufflait fort. Il apporterait des nuages, bientôt : les gens du canal météo l'avaient annoncé. Il y aurait une chute de température, alors que la pluie laverait la ville. La petite canicule qui avait élue domicile en Angleterre durant toute la semaine prendrait fin, et le thermomètre indiquerait la température moyenne de la saison.

Lily dormait encore, enroulée dans son drap, bien que le cadran indiquât 11hh43. La jeune fille se trouvait dans un monde à la fois près d'elle et tout à fait éloigné de sa réalité présente, où elle réussissait quelques exploits. Elle se battait contre les Mangemorts mais, il fallait l'avouer, elle y parvenait avec difficulté. Ses forces diminuaient, et bientôt, sa baguette deviendrait trop lourde pour son bras… Ses muscles chatouillaient, la suppliaient qu'elle fasse arrêter l'exercice, mais son esprit, lui, voyait bien ce qu'il allait se passer si elle arrêtait de combattre et se laissait aller à la fatigue : un puissant jet vert se dirigerait vers elle – comme il y en avait des dizaines, en ce moment, mais qu'elle parvenait à éviter de justesse – et l'atteindrait de plein fouet. Et alors, ce serait le néant, ce néant impossible à décrire tant il est inconnu à l'être humain. Mais dans ce chaos, alors que Lily se battait encore, elle vit une ombre passer près d'elle. C'était une ombre connue, chaleureuse et bienfaitrice. Elle arrivait à point, et à sa vue, Lily retrouva l'énergie de se battre. L'ombre vint se placer près d'elle et lui fit un sourire. Un de ces sourires inoubliables, tant il était aimé. Oh oui, Lily devait bien l'avouer, elle adorait ce sourire, peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu en dire dans sa jeunesse. Et maintenant, elle espérait que ce sourire se transmette dans son sang jusqu'au minuscule être qui se formait en elle, symbole de leur amour à eux. C'état ce qui comptait le plus. Elle répondit au sourire en lui en offrant le sien, et au même moment, une détonation se fit entendre. Puis une autre, et encore un autre coup. Trois coups semblables à des coups de becs sur une vitre.

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle ressentait encore toute l'émotion de son rêve et aurait voulu rester allongée dans son lit pour y réfléchir, mais il y avait bel et bien un hibou qui cognait à la fenêtre – et il insistait pour qu'on lui ouvre. À contrecœur, Lily se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une bouffée d'air chaud s'engouffra en même temps dans la chambre.

Le hibou apportait la réponse d'Alice, mais Lily n'était pas dans l'état de la lire. Son rêve l'avait tant troublée! Ce sentiment intense d'amour, et qui plus est envers James Potter… La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'était si intense, si fort, indestructible même par la mort. Et ce bébé, qui grandissait dans son ventre! Leur enfant, à eux, Lily et James Potter. Car elle en était certaine, ils étaient mariés dans son rêve. Elle avait pris son nom…

Lily n'en revenait pas. Cela contrastait tant avec ses propres sentiments! Ce James Potter qu'elle détestait, celui qui ne cessait jamais de lui faire la cour comme un garçon idiot et immature, ce James Potter était tout à l'opposé de celui de son rêve, et Lily ne comprenait pas.

Après avoir nourri un peu le hibou et avoir détaché la lettre, Lily décida qu'il serait bien pour son moral de prendre une douche froide. Cela la réveillerait complètement, et elle oublierait peut-être son rêve. Dire que cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle prenait une douche bien froide depuis que Potter était arrivé! Foutu Potter, il ne laissait jamais en paix. Enfin, elle revint à sa chambre, s'habilla et ouvrit la lettre de son amie – tout en ayant toujours le rêve en tête puisque bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas réussi à le chasser de sa tête.

_Oh, Lily!_

_Je compatis avec toi, sois en bien certaine, mais ta lettre m'a tant fait rire! Je m'en excuse, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'est si terrible que ça d'être prise avec Potter comme voisin? Bon, s'il se comporte comme à Poudlard, je te le concède, c'est pénible. Mais il ne peut pas agir ainsi tous les mois de l'année, n'est-ce pas? _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis certaine que tu feras tout pour l'éviter… mais tu ne pourras pas rester à l'intérieur tout l'été, non? Et puis, je serais triste si ma Lily s'ennuyait tout l'été juste à cause de deux gamins! Fais tes choses comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, amuse-toi ma cocotte! Ils te laisseront tranquille, j'en suis certaine – du moins, je l'espère fortement, car ce sera à eux de faire attention, dans ce cas! _

_Quant à Pétunia et Vernon, là, je te plains sincèrement. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse les sauver, ils sont perdus. Dommage pour la petite Pétunia qui était si mignonne, mais elle a disparu pour faire place à une adolescente vieillie prématurément, au caractère instable. J'espère pour elle qu'elle rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre avant de se marier avec Vernon… ce serait bien pour elle, je le pense sérieusement._

_Pour ce qui est de moi, je ne peux même pas te dire combien je suis heureuse! Oh, Lily, si tu savais! Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment… Frank est si gentil, si attentionné, si délicat! Il est parfait. C'est tout ce que je peux dire… si j'avais douté de lui au tout début, quand on s'est rencontrés, tout a disparu maintenant. _

_Et là, ma chère, je dois aller le retrouver. Alors je te dis à bientôt, et je te souhaite la meilleure des chances pour tout ce que tu dois faire. Donne-moi des nouvelles, et on se voit bientôt._

_Bises, _

_Alice._

Chère Alice. Elle avait toujours été délicate… Lily était heureuse de l'avoir comme amie. Elle la conseillait toujours de la meilleure façon, et si elle était incapable de l'aider, elle le lui disait, tout simplement, au lieu d'inventer une réponse qui aurait pu mener à des événements néfastes. Et en ce qui concernait James Potter, une fois de plus, Alice avait raison. Lily se sentait un peu ridicule, d'ailleurs : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé elle-même à tout simplement ignorer son camarade d'école plutôt que de rester enfermée tout l'été? Alice avait deviné ce que Lily ferait, et pour cette raison également, la jeune fille se sentait bête.

La lecture de la lettre l'avait mise de bonne humeur, finalement. Elle avait, pour l'instant du moins, oublié son rêve, et c'est ainsi qu'elle descendit prendre un bon déjeuner, après quoi elle prit son livre – _Mansfield Park_, un roman de Jane Austen qu'elle avait lu une bonne dizaine de fois déjà, mais dont elle ne se lassait jamais – et sortit dehors, en direction du parc. Elle passa devant chez Mrs Harvey la tête haute et se sentit des plus heureuses dans cette tranquillité ambiante.

Le vent soufflait toujours, mais le ciel restait beau. Quelques nuages plus foncés passaient par-ci par-là, sans se déverser. La température était toujours chaude et le vent, Lily devait bien l'avouer, faisait énormément de bien. Sans sa présence, la chaleur aurait probablement été aussi insupportable que celle des derniers jours.

Lily marcha près d'une demi-heure en faisant un grand tour de parc, et s'installa enfin dans son coin favori. Dans le parc, il y avait quelques familles et beaucoup d'enfants dans le terrain de jeux, mais dans ce coin plus reculé, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun bruit. C'était ce que recherchait Lily.

En faisant le tour du saule pleureur, toutefois, elle eut la mauvaise surprise d'y découvrir un corps endormi. Celui d'un jeune homme à la chevelure indisciplinée, évidemment, et il avait ôté ses lunettes et les avait posé sur son torse. « Il n'a pas peur de rouler et de les écraser » se dit Lily en retenant de peu un rire. Il avait l'air bien, ainsi endormi, sur le gazon frais. Il était calme, et surtout, il ne parlait pas. Il ne pouvait donc pas dire toutes ces blagues de mauvais goût, toutes ces dragueries*, toutes ces choses dont lui seul avait le secret – mis à part Sirius Black, peut-être. Lily se contenta de l'observer un instant en silence, puis elle contourna l'arbre et s'installa. « Je ne vais pas ruiner mes chances de passer un bon été à cause de Potter » se dit la jeune fille. « Et pour cela, je dois me comporter comme s'il n'était pas là… ou comme s'il n'était personne de grande importance. »

Un certain temps passa ainsi, les deux adolescents partageant ainsi pour la première fois le même espace restreint sans faire pleuvoir des insultes à boire debout. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily sentit du mouvement plus loin, derrière le tronc de l'arbre, mais n'en arrêta pas pour autant sa lecture. Elle en fut quelque peu déstabilisée, il est vrai, puisque le jeune homme ne vint pas la voir ni lui adressa la parole, mais elle essaya de son mieux de ne rien laisser transparaître, quitte à ne plus comprendre les phrases qu'elle lisait et à continuer sa lecture.

---

Cela devait faire près d'une heure qu'ils étaient sous le branchage du saule lorsque le ciel s'assombrit brusquement. Des grosses gouttes s'abattirent sur le sol, et Lily sortit de son livre. Elle avait fini par littéralement y pénétrer et ne se souciait plus de ce que pouvait faire James Potter. Celui-ci se leva brusquement en même temps que Lily et ils se trouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Potter! s'exclama Lily, en feignant la surprise.

Elle rougit légèrement alors que l'image du James Potter de son rêve lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle se remémora alors sur toutes les bêtises que l'adolescent, qui se trouvait devant elle, avait dites et faites. Elle tenta ainsi de se concentrer sur James Potter, celui qu'elle détestait, et qui était tout le contraire de celui dont elle était amoureuse dans son rêve... Elle prit une grande respiration qui lui oxygéna le cerveau : elle redevint elle-même.

-Bonjour, Evans, comment vas-tu?

Lily se rembrunit et perdit ses couleurs. Elle répliqua instantanément :

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi, il pleut. Désolée.

Elle se retourna brusquement, et commença à marcher. Elle s'en voulu quelque peu par après, car il la suivit et calqua son pas sur le sien.

-Tu ne veux pas que je passe chez ma tante pour te raccompagner avec un parapluie? Elle doit bien en avoir un chez elle… Il commence à pleuvoir fort, tu sais.

Elle s'empêcha de répondre sarcastiquement, et déclina son offre. « Pourvu qu'il s'en aille… » se disait-elle en son fort intérieur. Il ne l'écouta pas, et répéta son offre :

-Tu es bien certaine? Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça alors que j'aurais pu l'empêcher.

-Non, vraiment, fit-elle dans un demi-sourire : elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait quelque peu amélioré sa technique depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Il lui lança un dernier regard interrogateur avant de la saluer et de rentrer chez lui, au coin du parc, après quoi elle couru jusqu'à chez elle. Les gouttes formaient désormais une grosse averse, et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa maison, elle dégoulina sur le plancher – si cela n'avait pas été de James Potter, elle aurait accepté l'offre avec plaisir.

-Lily! Où étais-tu donc passée? Tu as attrapé l'averse, on dirait, lui cria sa mère en passant la tête dans le cadre de porte de la cuisine.

-Oui… J'étais allée lire au parc. Il faisait beau, jusqu'à ce que la pluie commence…

-Eh bien va vite te changer, puisque ce soir, Pétunia et toi êtes invités chez Mrs Harvey. Elle veut vous présenter son petit-neveu et son ami.

Lily ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, surtout après la résolution qu'elle avait prise de l'ignorer. Comment pourrait-elle l'ignorer à un souper? Peut-être, peut-être y avait-il une possibilité, s'il avait tant changé… Lily espérait fort pour qu'il se tienne bien, surtout devant Pétunia – sa sœur ne cesserait plus jamais de l'asticoter à ce sujet, sinon, et ce serait la fin de la jeune Lily.

-Et vous? Vous n'y allez pas? demanda Lily, en se souvenant que l'invitation ne concernait que sa sœur et elle-même.

-Non, nous allons souper au restaurent pour l'anniversaire de tante Anne.

-Oh, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire.

-Oui, et j'ai cru que vous vous amuseriez plus chez Mrs Harvey qu'au restaurent avec nous.

Lily, pensive, ne put qu'acquiescer brièvement, avant de monter à sa chambre pour se changer. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis qu'elle s'était couchée la veille! Tout d'abord, son rêve étrange, qui revenait soudain la hanter. Puis, le parc, où James Potter avait semblé si serein, couché ainsi dans l'herbe… et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, car Lily était certaine qu'il l'avait fait avant la pluie, il n'avait pas semblé la voir, et cela sonnait faux aux oreilles de Lily… James Potter, ne pas remarquer Lily Evans alors qu'elle n'est séparée de lui que par un tronc d'arbre? Non, tout à fait impossible. Et puis… ce discours galant, si peu semblable au sien, cette proposition ni insolente, ni trop indiscrète. Tout simplement, une question, une légère insistance qui aurait presque pu passer inaperçue…

Lily Evans ne comprenait plus James Potter, et elle en était troublée. Tout en réfléchissant, elle se sécha les cheveux et les laissa se boucler comme ils leur plaisaient, choisit un short en jeans et un T-shirt simple qu'elle enfila sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Puis, elle descendit retrouver sa mère à la cuisine.

-Oh, Lily! Tu ne veux pas mettre une jolie robe à la place? Tu es si mignonne dans une robe… Tu peux en emprunter une à Pétunia, si tu veux, elle vient de revenir de chez Vernon.

-Une robe? Maman, je ne suis plus une petite fille!

-Alors je peux t'emprunter ta robe bleue? demanda Pétunia, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, profitant de l'occasion.

Cette dernière lui donna une courte réponse affirmative et lui indiquant à peu près où elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Lily resta bougonne et plongée dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le moment de partir arrive.

Il pleuvait encore, aussi les deux filles prirent une veste légère et s'armèrent de parapluies. L'air était plus frais, alors qu'il se déchargeait peu à peu de toute l'humidité qui s'était accumulée au cours des derniers jours. Lily ne s'était pas changé ; elle s'était obstinée à rester en short alors que Pétunia se mettait belle, dans la légère robe bleue de Lily, qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Pétunia était jolie, Lily l'admettait, bien que ce soit à contrecœur, mais elle restait fidèle à son opinion, selon laquelle elles n'avaient aucunement besoin de se mettre sur leur 31 pour aller visiter Mrs Harvey – ainsi que James Potter et son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent donc sous l'averse et se dirigèrent vers le parc. À la maison de Mrs Harvey, elles gravirent les quelques marches et Pétunia posa son doigt coloré de vernis à ongle rouge sur la sonnette. Lily prit soin de rester cachée dans l'ombre de sa sœur, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, elle sentit son cœur chavirer et s'emballer à une vitesse folle. Elle allait pénétrer l'endroit où vivait – pour l'été du moins – James Potter, son éternel ennemi et plus fidèle admirateur.

*Draguerie : mot dont je doute fort de l'existence… mais je l'aime bien. Il désigne l'ensemble des actions servant à draguer.

À la prochaine! Et n'oubliez pas... j'attends vos commentaires!


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou! Je suis en retard, toutes mes excuses. Mais j'ai eu une très grosse semaine, alors... m'enfin. Voici le chapitre 4, et je crois que vous l'aimerez bien! Le fameux souper chez Mrs Harvey... Avec Lily et James, bien entendu, mais aussi la vieille dame, Pétunia et Sirius... qui peut être plus présent dans la fiction, si vous le désirez. Qu'en pensez-vous? Dans le prochain chapitre (cinq), je vais l'inclure davantage... Mais bon, il faut d'abord commencer par lire le chapitre 4, important pour la suite de l'histoire!

Merci à Yzeute, Angeless, Senslo et Mea95Gryffondor pour les reviews, elles sont très gentilles et m'ont rendue toute joyeuse! Et maintenant... bonne lecture, et faites-moi part de vos sentiments par rapport à ce chapitre-ci! Que pensez-vous des personnages (bien que vous m'en aillez déjà touché un mot), que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite?

Ok, ok, je me tais et je vous laisse lire!

---

Lily franchit avec crainte les derniers pas qui la séparaient de l'intérieur de la maison de Mrs Harvey. Elle avait l'habitude de passer le cadre de porte de bonne humeur et disposée à un bon thé chaud, que préparait si bien la vieille dame, mais cette fois… cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Et cela avait certainement à voir avec la présence de deux jeunes gens, logés chez la grande tante pendant que les parents étaient en voyage.

Pétunia était d'humeur dragueuse. Habillée de la légère robe de Lily, maquillée tout juste assez pour qu'on le remarque et coiffée d'un élégant chignon, elle était parfaite pour une soirée d'été passée entre amis – sauf que l'enjeu, Lily en était certaine, était plus grand que l'amitié. Bien qu'elle eût été en couple, rien ne l'arrêtait à s'amuser un peu, le temps d'un été, alors que son amoureux était près d'elle toute l'année. Et puis, cela faisait du bien de changer d'air, un peu, et de vivre de nouvelles expériences – car pour Pétunia, chaque relation était une aventure en soi.

Lily, contrairement à sa sœur qui ne cessait de jacasser, se tenait en silence, et baissait les yeux dès qu'un regard se dirigeait dans sa direction. Mrs Harvey fit les présentations rapidement :

-Les garçons, voici Lily et sa sœur Pétunia, elles habitent un peu plus loin. Et ces deux garnements, continua-t-elle dans un sourire en se tournant vers les deux sœurs, sont James et Sirius, son ami.

Lily hocha la tête et offrit un simple sourire en guise de salutation, alors que Pétunia continuait de parler sans arrêt, enroulant ses doigts autour de quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure.

-Alors, vous aimez la région? C'est la première fois que vous venez ici, je crois? Moi, j'adore cette ville, franchement… je crois que je vais habiter ici, quand j'aurai ma propre maison. Ce qui arrivera bientôt, je présume, puisque je commence à être tannée de la maisonnée – bien que j'aime beaucoup mes parents. Mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas?

James et Sirius acquiesçaient de temps en temps, la laissaient continuer, et quand ils voulaient placer un mot, ils l'interrompaient et elle était aussitôt passionnée par ce qu'ils racontaient. Ils ne faisaient aucune allusion au fait qu'ils étaient sorciers, et Lily ne releva pas ce détail, puisqu'elle aurait été alors obligée d'exprimer ses propres opinions et elle ne voulait surtout pas devoir parler ainsi. Elle se trouvait bien dans son mutisme, elle était ainsi mieux avec elle-même – en ce qui concernait James Potter, du moins. Lui non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup, bien que Pétunia le draguât ouvertement.

À mesure que la soirée avançait, Lily sentait toutefois ses nerfs s'échauffer. Elle ne supportait plus Pétunia, et peu à peu, James Potter était entré dans son jeu. Sirius l'avait devancé de peu, et ils étaient désormais tous trois pris dans une conversation enflammée à propos d'elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi.

-Excusez-moi, fit Lily au bout d'un certain temps, il faut que j'aille à la toilette.

Quelques paires d'yeux la suivirent alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la petite salle de bain. Puis, brisant le silence qui s'était installé suite à la déclaration de Lily, James Potter continua la conversation comme si de rien était :

-Alors, Pétunia, tu comptes aller à l'université tout près d'ici, si j'ai bien compris?

-Oui, tout juste! C'est une assez bonne université, et je crois que je n'aurai aucun mal à y entrer. J'ai un ami – Vernon, je vous en ai déjà parlé, je crois? – qui a l'intention de s'y inscrire également, et il dit que le meilleur programme d'ingénierie se trouve là.

Lily faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant le nom de Vernon. La façon dont en parlait Pétunia était si dégradante pour sa fonction de petit-ami! Bien que Lily ne l'ait jamais vraiment aimé, elle commençait à compatir à sa pauvre situation d'homme trompé – et avec James Potter, qui plus est! C'était incroyable, et Lily ne pouvait en supporter autant. Comment pouvait vivre Pétunia en agissant ainsi?

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Cela lui fit un bien fou, alors qu'elle entendait de l'autre côté un grand éclat de rire général, suivi d'une déclaration de sa sœur :

-Mais c'est vrai, je vous le dit! Elle le fait vraiment…

Ils étaient en train de parler d'elle, Lily en était certaine. Le rouge lui vint aux joues et elle s'assit sur le bord du bain, un instant, plongée dans ses réflexions. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire une chose pareille? Comment pouvaient-_ils _lui faire cela? Rire d'elle, alors qu'elle était dans la pièce d'à côté! Alors qu'elle entendait tout ce qui se disait…

-Et puis, il faut que je vous dise, dit encore Pétunia en baissant la voix, de sorte que Lily dut s'approcher de la porte pour entendre. Une fois, elle a écrit de son école – parce qu'elle va dans une sorte de pensionnat bizarre où je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils enseignent, mais ça a l'air vraiment louche – et elle disait – elle a écrit à mes parents, moi elle me déteste, continua-t-elle dans un petit rire. Enfin… elle se disait être victime d'un pauvre gars qui la poursuivait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui! C'est absolument ridicule… elle l'a sûrement inventé.

Pétunia éclata de rire, qui fut suivi par d'autres rires, plus timides par contre. Lily imaginait bien la scène, et cela lui donnait mal au cœur. Soudainement, elle fut prise de chaleurs et désira ardemment rentrer chez elle.

De l'autre côté, il y eut un raclement de chaise sur le sol, et la voix de Mrs Harvey se fit entendre, douce et sévère à la fois :

-Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça, Pétunia, ce n'est pas gentil. Et puis, tu ne sais probablement pas tout ce qu'elle vit, puisqu'elle ne revient que pour l'été, comme tu l'as toi-même mentionné.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Lily se réveilla de sa torpeur. Elle tira la chasse, même si la cuvette était vide, et ouvrit le robinet. Puis, elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte.

-Lily! Tu es toute blanche, tout va bien?

C'était la bonne Mrs Harvey, depuis la cuisine.

-Oh! Euh… je ne me sens pas très bien… j'ai dû attraper un coup de chaleur ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ma pauvre! Veux-tu quelque chose?

Lily sourit devant la bonté de sa vieille voisine.

-Non, vous êtes bien gentille, Mrs Harvey. Je crois que je vais simplement retourner chez moi et me coucher.

-Tu es bien certaine? Je vais servir le dessert, dans quelques minutes, si les garçons veulent bien venir m'aider, finit-elle en haussant la voix pour qu'on l'entende de la salle à manger.

Les intéressés arrivèrent peu après, laissant Pétunia seule à la table.

-Lily! s'exclama James Potter. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Sa grande tante lui expliqua la situation avant que Lily ne put ouvrir la bouche, et il insista aussitôt pour la reconduire chez elle.

-Non, c'est gentil, mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux, et lui répondit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Je t'accompagne. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans les pommes alors que je peux l'empêcher.

Cette dernière répliqua rappela à Lily l'après-midi, et comment il avait été délicat… et avait semblé si calme, dans son sommeil… Elle rougit, et se détourna du petit groupe pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Potter la suivit de près, et Sirius et Mrs Harvey. Les deux derniers la saluèrent, alors que le premier sortit sans dire un mot.

Dehors, il pleuvait toujours. C'était une grosse averse qui devait avoir commencé peu avant qu'ils ne sortent. Les deux adolescents marchèrent en silence, apparemment tous deux dans leurs pensées. Lily était toujours furieuse et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. James, lui, semblait plus intimidé, plus gêné de se trouver aux côtés de sa belle, qui était mal en point.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison de Lily et celle-ci, une fois qu'elle eut fermé son parapluie car elle était protégée par le petit toit, se tourna vers son compagnon et lui dit froidement :

-Merci, Potter. Tu peux retourner voir la géniale et amusante Pétunia, maintenant. Tu n'as plus à tenir compagnie à l'horrible fille qui invente des histoires parce qu'il ne se passe rien dans son pensionnat.

Il parut surpris. Dans son étonnement, il balbutia :

-Tu… tu as entendu, hein? Ce qu'elle a dit?

-Oui! cria presque Lily. Oui, j'ai _tout_ entendu! C'est vraiment amusant de voir comment les autres réagissent quand on se fait insulter… ils _rient_!

-N'exagère pas non plus, Lily…

Lily redescendit les marches et vint se planter devant son ennemi, toute dégoulinante de pluie qu'elle était. Il marmonna un certain « Couvre-toi au moins sous mon parapluie… », mais elle ne releva pas et s'éloigna même de lui. Elle était furieuse.

-Moi, exagérer? Tu voudrais que je fasse une citation? Elle me déteste parce que je suis sorcière! Tu l'as bien entendue, non?

-Tu oublies que j'étais autant attaqué que toi dans ce qu'elle a dit!

-Bravo pour toi… c'est gentil de prendre une partie de l'insulte sur toi. Mais c'est un peu trop tard, là. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu dire qu'il s'agissait de _toi_, hein? Tu as voulu paraître bien devant elle, peut-être? L'impressionner en riant de moi?

Il eut un sourire ironique.

-Alors tu es plus furieuse envers moi qu'envers elle, hein? Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, et pas de la sienne?

-Tu essaies de laver ta faute? Oui, bien sûr que c'est de sa faute! C'est elle qui a parlé! Mais t'aurais au moins pu essayer de l'arrêter… n'importe quoi, je sais pas, moi! T'as ri alors qu'elle se moquait de moi! Tu es aussi coupable qu'elle…

Lily aurait eu envie de rajouter : « Et puis, tu n'es pas sensé être amoureux de moi? » mais elle se retint, de peur d'avoir l'air de tenir à cet amour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse, Lily? fit-il d'une voix douce. Elle était là, à nous attaquer tous, sans savoir que toi, Sirius et moi allons au même pensionnat bizarre… sans même savoir que Mrs Harvey est sorcière.

Lily prit une grande bouffée d'air et chassa l'eau qui coulait dans son visage. Ses vêtements étaient désormais trempés, et James Potter se tenait là, devant elle, protégé de l'averse grâce à son parapluie noir.

-Ne pas rire aurait été suffisent, à mon avis, répondit-elle dans un souffle, avant de se détourner de lui et de rentrer chez elle.

Une fois la porte bien close, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte. Les larmes vinrent, amères, et se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluie qui dégoulinaient depuis la racine de ses cheveux roux. Dans la maison, il faisait noir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, les sanglots de Lily exceptés.

La jeune fille resta ainsi recroquevillée sur un sol jusqu'à ce que le froid la prenne. Et alors, elle se rappela les paroles de James Potter, le salaud qui l'avait tant fait souffrir : « Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça alors que j'aurais pu l'empêcher. » Et il avait répété cette formule, encore une fois, le soir même.

Elle se leva péniblement et essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Sans allumer une seule lumière, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et prit sa serviette. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alluma le jet d'eau – chaud, cette fois. Bien chaud. Puis, elle se laissa réconforter par la chaleur, le goût sucré du chocolat et par les mots de Jane Austen.

---

James Potter revint seul à la maison de sa grande tante, sous l'averse qui ne diminuait pas. Il marchait d'un pas lent, las. Il était lui-même las. Tout son corps était brûlant, et plus brûlantes encore étaient ses pensées. Il avait envie de jeter son parapluie de toutes ses forces, il avait envie de crier, il avait envie de donner un coup de poing à n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, il avait besoin de se défouler. Son cœur était gros, il battait fort dans ses tempes, et sa respiration était rapide. Trop rapide : on aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon – ou de disputer un éprouvant match de quidditch. C'était d'ailleurs une chose qui lui aurait fait du bien, voler sur son rapide balai. Mais dans cette zone moldue, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Pas plus qu'il n'aurait dû se permettre de rire au commentaire de Pétunia ; pas plus qu'il n'aurait dû se permettre de se disputer avec Lily, alors qu'il aurait dû la réconforter, lui dire des mots doux.

Et il était là, à se promener seul sous la pluie, à souffrir et à se maudire, et elle était seule chez elle, à souffrir encore plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Il se mit à courir, en balançant son parapluie dans tous les sens. Rapidement, il fut aussi mouillé que Lily l'avait été lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint sur le trottoir, et il dut tenir ses jeans au niveau des cuisses car ses genoux étaient trop mouillés et il n'arrivait plus à courir. Il se défonça ainsi, courant de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât à la maison de Mrs Harvey et qu'il réalisât qu'il était tout trempé. Que diraient les autres à ce propos? James s'en fichait, Sirius comprendrait. Sirius comprenait pratiquement tout ce que ressentait son ami, sans que celui-ci ait besoin de lui parler.

Il entra donc dans la demeure et se dirigea vers l'escalier, afin de monter à sa chambre et de se changer.

-Par Mer… tous les dieux, James! Qu'as-tu donc fait? Lui demanda Mrs Harvey en le voyant passer.

Il haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

-J'avais chaud.

Sirius se contenta de le fixer un instant, silencieux, et il entretint la conversation avec Pétunia – qui n'avait cessé de jacasser depuis que Lily était partie.

Alors qu'il entendait un gloussement dans son dos, James monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et revint deux minutes plus tard, en bas de pyjama carotté et en T-shirt blanc, les cheveux toujours mouillés et plus ébouriffés que jamais. Pétunia n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et elle passa une merveilleuse soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou! Voici un cinquième chapitre... la suite du fameux souper chez Mrs Harvey, qui a semé beaucoup d'émotions, autant du côté de Lily que de notre James...

Mea95Gryffondor: Ça oui, il y a encore du chemin à faire pour qu'ils soient enfin ensemble! Si on dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, on ne dit pas que le chemin est long et tortueux... Quant à Pétunia, je suis de ton avis! Elle m'agace beaucoup... et pourtant, elle est assez importante! Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre-ci qu'elle va se faire "ramasser", mais prochainement... je m'occupe sans plus tarder de son cas! Et pour que Jame présente ses excuses à Lily... ah! Tu verras dans le chapitre...

Yzeute: Oui, Sirius a réellement compris pour James. Il peut être très sérieux, quand il veut! Et pour Lily... tout se fait très progressivement! Il y a justement une avancée dans ce chapitre!

Senslo: Décidément, personne n'aime Pétunia! :P Sirius sera plus présent, mais il ne restera qu'un personnage secondaire: je veux me concentrer sur Lily et James, afin de ne pas me perdre dans plusieurs détours qui m'éloignerait de mon sujet principal... Peut-être que lorsque je me serai plus entraînée à avoir plusieurs personnages principaux, je mêlangerai les couples, mais pour l'instant... je ne m'occupe que d'un seul - et je les aime bien, moi aussi, ces deux cocos. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Alors voilà, bonne lecture et joyeuse Pâques en retard! :P

---

Lily s'était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis la veille au soir et ne projetait pas d'y sortir avant longtemps. Elle avait été profondément blessée lors du souper chez Mrs Harvey, et elle avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu de difficulté à tenir sa parole pour l'instant, puisqu'il n'était que six heures du matin – la pauvre Lily n'avait pas dormi de la nuit –, mais elle avait bien l'intention de rester dans sa chambre.

Elle avait songé aux propos de Pétunia, à ceux de James Potter, bien évidemment, et elle s'était souvenue de son rêve. Comment tout cela avait pu se passer en moins de vingt-quatre heures? C'était impossible, et pourtant Lily l'avait vécu. Son cœur était gros, à présent, gros de tous ces chamboulement, gros de toutes ces oppositions à propos de James Potter, et de Pétunia, aussi. Comment une sœur pouvait-elle médire ainsi? Il y avait déjà longtemps que Pétunia ne s'entendait plus avec Lily, et vice-versa, de fait, mais tout de même : devant ce qui semblait être des étrangers, en plus! Lily n'en revenait pas de l'audace que possédait sa sœur.

Et ce James Potter, qui n'avait rien fait pour la défendre, lui qui était supposé être follement amoureux d'elle. Peut-être était-il tombé sous le charme fou de Pétunia? Et ce Sirius Black, qui n'avait rien fait non plus pour elle, lui qui, à quelques reprises, avait parlé normalement à Lily, en laissant tomber son masque de Dom Juan. Ces quelques mots avaient alors semblés amicaux à Lily, et elle était désormais contente de ne pas avoir fait davantage pour retrouver ce Sirius-là.

Comment tous ces gens avaient-ils pu la trahir? Seule Mrs Harvey était intervenue, chère, chère Mrs Harvey.

Lily ne cessait de repasser tous les événements de la veille dans sa tête, les maudissant tous, retenant de peine les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, tentant en vain de calmer sa respiration qui s'accélérait de plus en plus, au fil de ses noires pensées. Bientôt, elle n'eut plus aucune force, bien que ses bras, que ses mains eurent besoin de se défouler. Alors, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle empoigna sa baguette, jeta un sort de silence sur sa chambre, et s'entraîna.

Elle se battit contre sa lampe, fit voleter des oiseaux multicolores près de la fenêtre, détruisit son bureau pour le reconstruire par la suite, et souleva le plus haut possible son lit. Puis, elle s'écroula, épuisée, sur le petit tapis qui recouvrait le plancher de pratiquement toute sa chambre. Lily se sentait à présent vidée, alors que sa chambre était dans un désordre jamais égalé, et elle n'avait plus d'énergie pour tout replacer. Son besoin de se défouler n'avait duré assez longtemps que pour tout déplacer, tout détruire…

Alors que la jeune fille se laissait aller à fermer les yeux, toujours allongée sur le tapis, trois coups brefs furent cognés sur la porte de sa chambre.

-Lily? Lily, tout va bien?

L'interpellée n'avait pas envie de réponde à la voix, pressante, de sa mère. Elle tourna néanmoins la tête vers le petit cadran, pour remarquer que l'heure avait avancé rapidement depuis qu'elle avait quitté le repaire chaud et douillet de son lit, qui ne lui avait apporté aucun réconfort durant la nuit. Il était à présent presque dix heures.

-Lily, je sais que tu ne dors pas et que tu ne te sentais pas bien hier soir… Pétunia m'a dit que tu étais partie plus tôt qu'elle. Tout va bien, maintenant?

Sa mère ne démordait pas. Lily ne pouvait-elle pas avoir la paix, tout simplement? Qu'on arrête de lui parler, elle en avait mal à la tête! Qu'on arrête de parler d'elle, elle ne le supportait plus! Qu'on arrête de s'occuper d'elle, par pitié…

Mais, oh! plus que tout, que Pétunia arrête de dire des mensonges à son propos! Qu'elle arrête de faire croire qu'elle se préoccupe de sa sœur… qu'elle s'en aille, loin, loin de Lily, pour qu'elle n'ait plus affaire à elle!

Lily ne demandait rien de plus, et pourtant, le monde faisait tout le contraire : depuis hier, il tournait à l'envers.

D'un coup de baguette, la jeune sorcière ôta le sort de silence à sa chambre et répondit vaguement à sa mère. Celle-ci ne parut pas encore tout à fait satisfaite, posa une autre question, à laquelle Lily répondit en disant qu'elle n'avait pas faim, mais encore très sommeil. Enfin, les pas de sa mère s'éloignèrent de sa porte de chambre, et Lily put souffler.

Elle ferma les yeux, enfin heureuse du silence qui régnait dans la maison, et s'apprêtait à s'endormir, lorsqu'un coup de bec la prit en surprise.

En jurant contre le monde cruel dans lequel elle vivait sans répit, elle releva son corps et l'approcha de la fenêtre, où elle vit apparaître un hibou grand duc inconnu. Et s'il s'agissait de James Potter qui tentait vaguement des excuses? Non, se rappela Lily, il était bien trop orgueilleux et fier pour s'excuser à une née-moldue dans son genre. Et ce, même s'il se prétendait éperdument amoureux d'elle – à ce propos, Lily se souvint, non sans déplaisir mais sans crainte non plus, avec un sursaut du cœur uniquement, qu'il ne lui avait fait aucune avance depuis qu'il vivait près de chez elle. Et si… et s'il ne l'aimait plus? Et si, justement, cela expliquait son soudain détachement, ses soudaines bonnes manières?

Lily se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, toute troublée qu'elle était de la constatation qu'elle venait de faire. Le hibou ne désira pas se faire oublier, toutefois, et il s'approcha d'elle afin qu'elle détache la lettre.

C'est à ce moment précis, où l'oiseau se tenait gentiment près de Lily, que Pétunia choisit de faire interruption dans la chambre de sa sœur.

-Ah! Satanés oiseaux… ils sont vraiment malpropres – quoique… ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça qu'ils te soient amicaux, tu as toujours préféré les _bêtes_ aux humains normalement constitués, n'est-ce pas? Je me souviens encore de garçon aux cheveux gras, qui habitait plus loin…

Elle fit un petit mouvement de dégoût, avant de continuer son discours qui ne faisait, à présent du moins, nul effet sur Lily. Elle se trouvait toujours dans cet état apathique, et s'affairait à détacher la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau. Une fois qu'elle eut réussit, elle se contenta de caresser l'animal, qui n'y resta pas insensible.

-Enfin… Je voulais savoir comment tu avais trouvé la soirée d'hier. Je sais que tu n'étais pas à ton meilleur, mais… Pour ma part, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir! Je ne pensais pas qu'une soirée chez la vieille Mrs Harvey pouvait être aussi amusante.

Pétunia fit une nouvelle pause afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sur le ton de la confidence, elle continua :

-Et tu sais quoi? Je crois bien que… oh! je me sens mal rien qu'à le dire.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Lily, tout juste à côté d'elle. Lily ne répondit rien, et il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon : si Pétunia avait introduit un sujet, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en plein milieu de son histoire. Elle allait toujours jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle entreprenait.

-Tu sais, Sirius? Je crois bien qu'il me faisait de l'œil… Il est très mignon, c'est vrai, mais tu sais, avec Vernon… je ne dois pas, hein? Ce serait le trahir, et puis on est ensemble pour la vie, je le sens… alors que Sirius, et son ami James, eh bien ils ne sont là que pour l'été… Il ne faudrait pas que je gâche tout avec Vernon, j'ai raison, non?

Lily eut un sourire ironique et se tourna enfin vers sa sœur.

-C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu fais, Pétunia, pas à moi, ni à personne d'autre.

Puis, après un moment de réflexion, elle rajouta, apparemment incertaine :

-Mais… je crois que tu te trompes. James te draguait plus que Sirius.

Suite à quoi elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se brossa les dents. Pétunia la suivit, tout excitée : Lily avait dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

-Oh, Lily, tu crois? Je n'étais pas certaine…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas – de toute façon, sa bouche était occupée par le lavage : elle n'aurait rien pu répondre, même si elle l'avait voulu.

---

James se trouvait dans l'incertitude la plus totale quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il tournait en rond dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius, alors que celui-ci le regardait, avec une certaine once de pitié dans les yeux. Enfin, alors que James se tournait vers la fenêtre dont il se détacha aussitôt, pris d'un soubresaut, il prit la parole :

-James, tu te ressembles plus, là… Faut faire quelque chose, sinon tu vas défoncer la plancher.

Moment de silence durant lequel James continua son manège. À chaque fois, son regard se dirigeait vers la gauche, où habitait sa chère moitié. Sirius fit une autre tentative de faire parler son frère et meilleur ami :

-Que dis-tu d'essayer de trouver Servilus? J'ai entendu dire qu'il habitait près de chez Eva…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et guetta James qui devenait de plus en plus agité. Son poing s'était serré lorsque Sirius avait prononcé le nom de Lily – sa Lily, sa bien-aimée, la seule et unique qui comptait à ses yeux… qui souffrait, par sa faute. James n'en pouvait plus.

-Il faut que je lui parle!

Aussitôt dit, il se mit en quête d'un chandail propre, et il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

-Hé! cria presque Sirius. Attends-moi, au moins! T'as besoin de diversion, avec la sœur qu'elle a…

Tous deux sortirent donc de la maison de le vieille Mrs Harvey et se dirigèrent vers la maison des Evans. Au deuxième étage, un rideau était tiré sur la fenêtre, bien qu'il était presque midi. James, à cette vue, défaillit : il savait, il était certain de tout son être que c'était là la chambre de Lily. Elle était mal, c'était désormais clair, et il n'en pouvait plus. Comment avait-il pu la faire tant souffrir? Lily était celle qu'il aimait, celle avec qui il désirait passer le reste de sa vie, celle à laquelle il pensait nuit et jour, celle dont il ne pouvait plus se séparer. Et lui, petit insignifiant, ne réussissait qu'à l'énerver et à lui faire mal! Qui était-il donc pour oser demander le cœur de Lily Evans?

-Oh! Non, je ne peux pas…

Sirius resta abasourdi. James n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi influencé par ses sentiments. Il était bel et bien passionné, mais plutôt du genre fonceur. Pourquoi hésitait-il, dans ce cas? Il devait aller parler à Lily, sinon ils s'entretueraient bientôt, Sirius en était sûr.

-Bah, pourquoi? Si on est venu jusqu'ici, c'est pas pour retourner faire les cent pas!

-Tas raison, comme toujours, fit doucement James. Mais je me sens incapable d'aller lui parler…

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, et répliqua plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant :

-Écoute : si tu ne vas pas lui parler maintenant, tu compromets toutes tes chances de pouvoir sortir un jour avec elle. Tu l'aimes, je le sais, et je crois sincèrement que tu as une chance, mais pour l'obtenir, il faut que tu ailles lui parler! Tu avais l'air décidé, tantôt, James. Alors ne sois pas idiot, et fonce!

Son ami ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une étincelle les faisait briller. Il hoca la tête, et fit un premier pas dans l'entrée d'auto.

---

Lily rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se sentait abattue, autant sinon plus que lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, après être allée chez Mrs Harvey. Elle avait failli. À chaque recommandation qu'elle s'était faite, elle avait failli. Rien n'avait fonctionné comme elle le désirait… Au début, quand James Potter venait de s'installer à la maison au coin du parc, elle s'était jurée de ne pas sortir de la maison, et d'éviter autant que possible les endroits potentiellement dangereux. Puis, elle avait écrit à Alice pour lui demander son avis, et avait décidé tout simplement d'ignorer l'adolescent. Ce qu'elle avait fait par la suite? Se rendre au parc, sous l'arbre même où elle avait fait la rencontre de James Potter. Il y était une fois de plus, mais ne lui avait pas parlé… seulement lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. L'avait-elle ignoré, alors? Non! Elle l'avait même trouvé un tantinet… charmant, mignon. Puis, le souper chez Mrs Harvey. À nouveau, impossible de l'ignorer, et elle l'avait même accusé, alors qu'il la reconduisait chez elle. Et là, le soir même – la veille –, Lily s'était à nouveau jurée de ne plus sortir de sa chambre et de ne parler à personne. Résultat? Elle avait dit à Pétunia qu'elle pensait que James Potter la trouvait de son goût.

C'était faux, totalement faux, Lily le savait bien jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Tout son être lui criait cette vérité, mais son cœur ne pouvait que douter. Pourquoi avait-il ri à l'apparente blague de Pétunia, qui se révélait être une méchanceté lancée gratuitement contre Lily? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de s'excuser? Pourquoi tout ceci n'était-il pas qu'un malheureux malentendu? Parce que James Potter ne l'avait pas dit.

Alors, l'affreuse vérité, vérité qui avait le pouvoir de rendre Lily autant dépressive qu'heureuse, éclata. Lily se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit défait, dans la semi-obscurité créée par ses rideaux toujours fermés. Elle resta sans bouger, retenu tellement sa respiration qu'on aurait pu la croire morte. Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis trois. Aucun mouvement ne provenait de la chambre de Lily : elle était figée, abasourdie par sa propre découverte.

Et le bruit de la sonnette fit revenir Lily à la réalité et à la vie. Elle reprit sa respiration, mais garda le ventre aussi contracté. Elle entendit quelqu'un, sa mère, probablement, ouvrir la porte et saluer chaleureusement le, la ou les visiteur(s).

Lily, afin de totalement revenir à la réalité, en vint à chercher à quoi elle pensait avant d'en venir à cette fameuse vérité qui l'avait tant émue. Ah oui! Elle s'en souvint, et reprit le cours de son décompte. Après s'être enfermée dans sa chambre, justement, elle s'était jurée de ne plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit et à ne plus sortir de la petite pièce où elle se trouvait. À nouveau, elle avait failli, car elle avait parlé à sa mère – ce qui était, somme toute, pas un délit si grave – et à Pétunia – ce qui était beaucoup plus condamnable, puisque c'était, entre autres, sa faute si Lily se trouvait dans cet état. Elle était sortie de sa chambre pour se brosser les dents. Malheur à elle!

En bas, une conversation s'était déclarée. Pétunia avait l'air heureuse, ses exclamations joyeuses venaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Lily. Peut-être était-ce Vernon? Il s'agissait bien d'un visiteur masculin – non, de deux, analysa avec surprise Lily, en reconnaissant les accents et les expressions de la deuxième voix. Celle de James Potter.

Alors, comme pour s'en assurer – même si elle en était bien plus que certaine –, Lily s'approcha de sa porte de chambre et y colla son oreille. Elle surprit de cette façon une réplique tout à fait charmante de James Potter, adressée sans aucun doute à la mère de Lily :

-Nous venions voir Lily, pour voir comment elle allait… Elle est partie bien vite, hier soir, à cause du soleil qu'elle avait pris dans la journée. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. L'avez-vous vu, madame? Sais-tu comment elle va, Pétunia?

Et alors, Pétunia, d'une voix haut perchée qui se voulait probablement séduisante, répondit longuement, et changea doucement et petit à petit le sujet de la conversation. Lily fut prise de doute : James et Sirius venaient-ils réellement pour en apprendre davantage à son sujet, ou pour voir Pétunia? Rien n'était plus incertain.

Lily ne voulait pas, une fois de plus, briser ses résolutions. Alors, elle resta accroupie sur le plancher, l'oreille toujours collée contre la porte. Ce ne fut qu'une conversation vaine, toutefois, où Lily se sentit plus inconfortable qu'autre chose.

Elle abandonna donc son espionnage – après tout, à quoi servait-il d'espionner James Potter, puisqu'elle ne le comprenait pas? – et sortit son matériel à lettres.

_Chère Alice,_

_J'espère que tu t'amuses toujours autant avec Frank. Tu avais l'air si heureuse dans ta dernière lettre! J'aimerais bien être aussi_

Lily s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas comment écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Et puis, elle était si mélangée, avec cette vérité qu'elle avait découverte, et tout! Elle barra la dernière phrase, et après une courte hésitation, continua d'écrire.

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir à la rentrée. C'est bientôt! J'imagine que cette semaine, nous recevrons notre lettre. Il reste tout juste deux semaines _

Lily s'arrêta à nouveau et se souvint du hibou qui lui avait apporté une lettre, le matin même. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? Ce devait être la lettre de l'école! Elle se précipita sur son lit et trouva finalement la lettre. Elle portait bien le sceau de Poudlard. Soulagée, Lily l'ouvrit sans plus tarder et la lut rapidement. Le départ était dans deux semaines et demie, à onze heures précises. Suivait également la liste des fournitures scolaires à acheter, et Lily retrouva tout son entrain. Enfin, elle pourrait bientôt retourner à Poudlard! C'était sa dernière année, et elle anticipait une certaine forme de nostalgie, mais la jeune sorcière savait que le monde de la magie était le sien, et qu'elle ne le quitterait pas après la fin de sa scolarité. Cela la rapprochait inévitablement de Poudlard, et réchauffait son cœur.

Elle revint donc à son bureau et recommença sa lettre, emplie d'une nouvelle énergie.

_Chère Alice,_

_J'espère que tu t'amuses autant avec Frank. Tu avais l'air si heureuse dans ta dernière lettre! Je ne peux que t'envier cela, je dois l'avouer, mais je me sens mieux depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard._

_Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre chez le glacier lundi de la semaine prochaine, vers midi? Nous pourrions aller magasiner tous ensemble, Frank, toi et moi, et nous serions un joyeux trio. Oh! J'ai tellement hâte de vous voir, tu m'as tellement manquée… _

_Je te raconterai tout la semaine prochaine, je te le promets… il s'est passé – tu sais de qui et de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas? – tant de choses depuis ta dernière lettre!_

Lily s'arrêta à nouveau en entendant des bruits de pas et de conversations directement de l'autre côté de sa porte.

-Lily? demanda sa mère. Nous pouvons entrer? Tu as de la visite.

Son cœur s'emballa et elle ne pu se retenir de répondre positivement. Elle se leva et tenta de ranger son matériel – parchemin, encre et plume – mais c'était trop tard, puisque sa mère ouvrait la porte, suivie de près par Pétunia, Sirius et James.

Sa sœur la gronda des yeux en voyant tous ces instruments de magie sortis. Elle tenta une explication d'une voix mielleuse :

-Je vous l'avais dit… Lily a de drôles d'habitudes. Je ne sais pas où elle prend tout ce matériel…

-Moi, je le sais, la coupa sèchement James, en regardant fixement Lily. Dans une petite boutique, près du centre-ville, non? Une papeterie, du nom de _Plume_, ou quelque chose comme ça?

Lily, aussi surprise que sa mère et sa sœur, acquiesça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que James Potter prît sa défense, encore moins à ce qu'il gardât sous silence le fait qu'il était aussi sorcier que Lily. Sirius, lui, gardait le silence, une certaine lueur malsaine dans les yeux – comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à un faire un coup, avec les autres Maraudeurs, à Poudlard.

-Bon, je vous laisse entre jeunes, fit soudainement la mère de Lily, en brisant le silence. Je dois aller chercher David à la station de train.

Lily se souvint que son père arrivait aujourd'hui d'un court voyage d'affaires. Elle sourit à sa mère, puis baissa les yeux. Sirius prit alors la parole, comme tous semblaient gênés par la présence des autres :

-Nous sommes venus prendre de tes nouvelles, Lily. Te sens-tu mieux?

-Oui, un peu mieux, merci.

Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux et se sentait mal : elle se trahissait encore. Le monde était-il définitivement contre elle? Était-ce si impossible que cela de ne _pas_ adresser un traître mot à James Potter ni de le voir? Elle en avait assez, assez! Sa respiration s'accéléra, son souffle devint court et elle ne put rester en place.

-Il faut que je sorte, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'air.

-Je t'accompagne!

James Potter. Ne comprenait-il pas que tout cela était de sa faute, de sa faute, à _lui_? Lily n'en pouvait plus, soit elle allait le tuer sur place, soit elle allait se saigner elle-même.

-Non!

Son cri l'avait elle-même surprise. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle s'enfuit de sa chambre. Sa seule présence la mettait hors d'elle! Lui ne comprenait rien à rien de tout le combat que vivait la jeune fille. Il n'était pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur d'elle-même, de l'affreuse vérité qui l'avait prise au dépourvu.

Rien, il ne savait rien d'elle, et pourtant en était furieusement amoureux. À la vie, à la mort.

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites-vous? Quelle est cette fameuse vérité de Lily? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite? Le chapitre se termine de façon assez sèche, alors... Manifestez-vous!

À bientôt!

Myrtille.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou! Me revoici enfin, avec deux grosses semaines de retard... Je m'excuse, mais j'ai eu de très grosses semaines, et j'ai été malade... Enfin! J'ai eu de la misère à écrire ce chapitre, aussi. Vous m'en direz ce que vous en pensez... Ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit! J'attendrai donc vos commentaires.

Merci à Senslo et à Yzeute pour leur review!

Je vous met un petit résumé du dernier chapitre, afin de vous vous remettiez en mémoire les aventures sentimentales de notre chère Lily...

Elle revient de la soirée chez Mrs Harvey ou Pétunia l'a largement insultée. Elle est déprimée, se défoule sur ses meubles et dit à Pétunia qu'elle croit que James la draguait. Lily sait pourtant que ce n'est pas vrai... mais ne peut s'empêcher de douter. James, quant à lui, essaie de s'excuser mais Lily ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. James, Sirius, Pétunia et sa mère entrent dans sa chambre alors qu'elle écrivait à Alice et ses affaires de magie traînent dans sa chambre. James la couvre en inventant un magasin, et Lily a besoin d'air: elle finit par s'enfuir de sa chambre, seule.

Bonne lecture!

---

Lily accordait une importance certaine à ce que James Potter disait, à ce qu'il faisait, à ce qu'il véhiculait.

Cette vérité la choquait encore, mais elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était bien présente, et elle était là pour rester. Finie était l'époque où la jeune fille pouvait parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard en se fichant éperdument de James Potter, même s'il lui demandait sans cesse de sortir avec lui. Finie l'époque d'insouciance… Lily en était déjà nostalgique, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre sa nouvelle situation : peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer James Potter.

Sa fuite était donc légitime, estima-t-elle. L'air de dehors lui faisait du bien et, suite à la pluie de la veille, la température avait baissé. Elle se trouvait par conséquent parfaitement confortable dehors, et elle laissa ses pieds la guider. Complètement absorbée par ses pensées, Lily ne comprit où elle était que lorsqu'elle dépassa le centre commercial. Elle se félicita de ne pas être allée au parc, comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle désirait être seule pour réfléchir, car celui qu'elle voulait éviter aurait vite su la retrouver.

Lily marcha ainsi une bonne partie de la journée et rentra chez elle lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Sirius Black et son meilleur ami auraient quitté la maison. Elle s'inquiétait un peu de ce qu'ils avaient pu penser d'elle lorsqu'elle était partie soudainement, refusant la compagnie de James Potter, mais elle se souvint qu'auparavant, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle agissait de façon plus méchante et ne s'en était jamais souciée. Que s'était-il donc passé durant ces quelques jours? Pourquoi ce que disait et faisait le jeune sorcier était-il désormais important à ses yeux? Lily n'en avait aucune idée, et cela la troublait – elle détestait ne pas avoir d'explications, surtout lorsque cela concernait ses propres sentiments.

Elle retourna de cette façon chez elle, et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la fraîche maison, elle se rendit compte que tous étaient partis. Pétunia devait être chez Vernon, et ses parents partis faire des courses. Elle monta à sa chambre, où elle avait laissé Pétunia, Sirius Black et James Potter, plus tôt. Tout était à sa place, sa lettre était toujours à moitié achevée sur son bureau, à côté de sa plume et de son pot d'encre. Seul un détail attira son attention : un bout de parchemin sur lequel quelques mots étaient écrits. Pas de signature, pas de mot d'explication, mais ils étaient superflus : la jeune fille savait exactement qui avait écrit ces petits mots, _Je te demande pardon, Lily_. Non, définitivement, tout y était, il n'y manquait rien – sauf peut-être la sincérité, pensa Lily. Elle doutait toujours de sa sincérité, même s'il agissait différemment qu'à Poudlard, même si une nouvelle donnée s'ajoutait à leurs relations compliquées. Comment un garçon tel que lui pouvait-il aimé à la folie une fille telle que Lily? Elle ne le comprenait pas, et c'était pourquoi elle se disait que ce n'était que mensonge, supercherie, mauvaise blague.

Car on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments des autres, cela faisait mal et c'était cruel. On ne blaguait pas avec les sentiments amoureux ; cela finissait généralement mal pour tous les acteurs.

Lily finit par jeter la note et s'assit à son bureau afin de terminer sa lettre. Elle rajouta une note, à la fin, afin d'avertir Alice que, si elle et Frank le désiraient, ils pouvaient se rendre au Chemin de Traverse plus tôt : Lily avait un urgent besoin de distraction, et le magasinage lui en offrait un excellent, en plus de revoir deux bons amis. Elle envoya Charlotte porter le message, et attendit en silence dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait envie de rien faire, et ses pensées dérivaient presque instantanément si elle lisait – ce qui était très rare avec _Mansfield Park_.

Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps durant lequel Lily s'était mis à somnoler, elle entendit du bruit venant d'en bas. Ses parents, sans aucun doute : elle reconnut leur voix et leurs pas.

-Lily! Comment vas-tu? lui demanda son père en l'embrassant sur le front, comme une petite fille.

-Bien. Tu as fait bon voyage?

-Oui, c'était très bien. Tu n'es pas avec les autres? continua-t-il.

Lily ne comprit pas.

-Les autres?

-Oui… Pétunia, Sirius et James. Ils sont partis au parc, je crois. Ils voulaient peut-être aller voir un film au cinéma.

-Oh!

Lily en fut surprise, mais après réflexion, cela lui parut logique. Ils formaient un beau trio, tous les trois. Lily détonnait dans tout cela, par sa personnalité et ses sentiments contradictoires.

-Non, je vais peut-être voir Alice ce soir. J'attends sa lettre. Sinon, demain, on irait probablement au Chemin de Traverse… c'est correct?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit sa mère. Tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard?

-Oui, ce matin. J'ai hâte d'y retourner, fit Lily dans un sourire – ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il lui sembla que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri ainsi. Avait-t-elle été si sérieuse? – tout en se tournant vers sa mère. C'est déjà ma dernière année… ça a passé tellement vite!

Sa mère lui sourit à son tour.

-Ma Lily, qui a déjà dix-sept ans! Déjà majeure dans le monde sorcier…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait quand ses parents avaient des effusions d'amour pour elle, et quand ils s'extasiaient sur comment elle grandissait rapidement.

-En tout cas, continua son père, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec ces garçons. C'est bien.

-Oui! s'exclama aussitôt sa mère. Et puis, ils ne sont pas mal, n'est-ce pas, Lily?

Non. Ils n'étaient pas « pas mal ». Ils étaient James Potter et Sirius Black, maraudeurs par excellence. Et Lily était fatiguée qu'on lui parlât sans cesse de ses comparses sorciers. Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir congé d'eux? Ils l'avaient embêté – James Potter tout particulièrement, en ne cessant jamais de lui demander de sortir avec lui – toute l'année, et voilà qu'ils gâchaient également ses vacances! Ce n'était pas juste : elle avait besoin de voir Alice au plus tôt. Elle, au moins, ferait semblant de compatir avec elle, si elle ne le faisait pas réellement.

Et puis, songea Lily, pourquoi sortaient-ils avec Pétunia? Pétunia, qui était somme toute moins jolie qu'elle, qui avait déjà un copain songeant au mariage, qui était moldue et sans intérêt. Pourquoi, oh! pourquoi traînaient-ils toujours avec elle? Pourquoi était-elle si méchante avec sa sœur? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…?

Pourquoi Lily sentait-elle naître en elle une pointe de jalousie?

-Mmm, répondit vaguement Lily à sa mère, et celle-ci sourit d'un air complice, les yeux pétillants.

-Et lequel trouve-tu le plus gentil? Ne serait-ce pas… James? Sirius a un côté plus… farceur, je crois?

-Oh! Ils l'ont tous deux de façon égale, ne t'en fais pas, maman : ils en sont champions à …

Lily se rendit compte aussitôt de son erreur. Elle avait failli dévoiler qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils allaient tous trois à la même école! Elle se reprit rapidement :

-… à ce que dit Mrs Harvey.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que choisit Charlotte pour cogner à la vitre de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle avait fait si vite! Lily ouvrit immédiatement la lettre d'Alice, tout en caressant doucement sa chouette. Alice y indiquait qu'ils seraient, Frank et elle, très heureux de la voir au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain. Le rendez-vous chez Florian Fortarôme leur convenait tout à fait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une soirée à attendre avant de voir Alice et Frank! Lily en fut plus qu'heureuse et le partagea avec ses parents. Cela faisait longtemps, il le lui semblait du moins, qu'elle n'avait pas ainsi parlé à ses parents, et cela lui fit également du bien. Cette journée n'était pas que mauvaise, finalement.

La soirée passa tranquillement. Pétunia partie – Lily refusait toutefois de penser _avec qui_ elle était sortie –, la maison était calme. La jeune fille en profita donc pour terminer la lecture de _Mansfield Park_ et fut, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le lisait, émue par la fin.

---

Au moins, se dit James en sortant du bâtiment gris, l'expérience avait été intéressante. Il n'était allé qu'une fois au cinéma avant d'habiter sous le toit de Mrs Harvey, et il avait été subjugué par ce que pouvaient accomplir les moldus. C'était comme une photo sorcière, qui pouvait parler et qui ne répétaient pas toujours les mêmes mouvements! Le récit du film qu'il venait de voir avec Sirius et Pétunia n'était pas renversant, mais le moyen utilisé l'était, pour sa part. Il n'avait pu que le chuchoter à Sirius durant le film, afin que Pétunia ne se doutât de rien. Son ami était aussi excité que lui, et souriait à pleines dents.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Sirius, James se serait enfui. Il n'aimait pas cette Pétunia, même si elle était la sœur de Lily. Au début, il avait cru que les deux sœurs s'entendaient bien, mais il s'était rendu compte du contraire lors de la soirée chez Mrs Harvey. Il avait essayé d'être gentil avec Pétunia pour faire plaisir à Lily, mais le résultat n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré… Lily s'éloignait de lui, alors que Pétunia se collait à lui comme une sangsue. Il ne croyait pas avoir été très démonstratif envers elle, alors comment en était-elle venue à penser qu'il la draguait? Elle se trompait, rien n'était plus sûr. Et puis, n'avait-il pas entendu, une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Lily parler du petit ami de sa sœur, un certain _Vernon_? Or, Pétunia ne l'avait présenté que comme étant son ami…

James en voulait tout de même à Lily de l'abandonner ainsi aux mains de sa sœur. Elle n'allait pas bien, il s'en rendait compte, mais que pouvait-il faire si elle ne se laissait pas approcher? Il espérait chaque jour la rencontrer seul à seule, mais elle s'enfuyait toujours… La situation était pire, à son avis, que celle de Poudlard : là, au moins, elle le regardait franchement et lui répondait, aussi méchamment que nécessaire. Mais maintenant, elle ne faisait que l'éviter… Il avait fait tous les efforts possibles pour mieux se comporter, et rien ne fonctionnait. Il allait bientôt se résoudre à passer sa vie seul, si elle ne montrait aucun signe encourageant.

Il avait cru, il devait bien se l'avouer, pouvoir séduire Lily Evans et pouvoir l'aimer autant qu'il le voulait. Il semblait désormais qu'il ne pourrait pas arriver au bout de cette longue quête.

-Est-ce que vous voulez faire quelque chose d'autre, ou juste rentrer?

C'était la voix mielleuse de Pétunia. James n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, et lança un regard à Sirius, qui répondit dans un sourire en coin :

-Je crois que James est plutôt fatigué… je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un tel air! Ce serait mieux de rentrer, alors. Si tu ne veux pas te faire dévorer par un monstre furieux et exténué, en tout cas, finit-il en baissant la voix et en se tournant vers Pétunia.

Celle-ci rigola d'une façon beaucoup trop aiguë pour James, et s'écria :

-James, un monstre furieux et exténué? Non… je suis certaine qu'il ne peut pas se transformer en monstre… c'est impossible!

-Oh, crois-moi, c'est possible, renchérit Sirius. Une fois, quand on était à l'école, dans une pause, James s'est battu contre un autre gars – complètement fou et maniaque, si tu veux mon avis – et là, tu peux me croire, James était un vrai monstre. Pas vrai, Potter?

Ledit Potter ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Mais la bonne humeur de Sirius, qu'elle fût véritable ou feinte, le fit réfléchir. Non, il n'abandonnerait pas la lutte maintenant : si à la fin des vacances, il n'avait aucun résultat du côté de Lily, alors oui, à ce moment-là il pourrait commencer à penser à chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Il devrait baisser ses critères, car aucune fille n'arrivait à la cheville de Lily Evans, mais oui, à ce moment-là, il pourrait commencer à penser à chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

---

Lily se leva de bonne heure et se prépara longuement. Dehors, il faisait beau soleil et l'air était chaud. Elle se décida à mettre une robe à manches courtes et au col en V, et s'appliqua une crème hydratante dans le visage. Elle avait l'impression de s'être laissée aller ces derniers jours, et ne voulait pas qu'Alice ou Frank ne s'inquiétassent trop pour elle.

Elle déjeuna tranquillement, la maison était silencieuse. Ses parents étaient déjà partis travailler, et Pétunia ne devait pas être réveillée encore. Lily l'avait entendue rentrer la veille au soir, alors qu'elle lisait encore, et elle n'était pas allée la voir. Cela l'avait étonné, d'ailleurs, surtout qu'elle était sortie avec James Potter et Sirius Black, car elle aimait raconter ses sorties à Lily qui, l'été, restait généralement chez elle, sans amis proches. Elle avait perdu de vue ses anciens amis, au fil des années, et ne les voyait que très rarement. Pétunia en profitait donc largement pour parler de sa vie sociale _débordante_.

Lily s'installait pour lire le journal lorsqu'elle perçut enfin du bruit à l'étage supérieur : sa sœur semblait venir de se lever. Celle-ci descendit effectivement une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés.

-Oh, Lily! Je ne croyais pas que tu étais déjà levée…

Lily jugea inutile de répondre. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu dire, sinon « oui »? Pétunia continua donc de parler, tout en se préparant une tasse de thé fort et en se versant un bol de céréales :

-Qu'as-tu fait, hier, finalement? _On_ t'a cherchée dans le parc, mais tu n'y étais pas… On voulait savoir si tu voulais aller au cinéma. C'était une idée de James.

Ça, Lily en doutait fortement : il ne devait jamais y être allé. Les sorciers participaient rarement aux divertissements moldus.

-Ah? Et c'était bien? Vous êtes allés voir quoi?

-Oui, c'était bien… on a vu, euh… tu sais, le film avec Shawn Lowell? Je ne me souviens plus du titre.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune sorcière n'en doutait pas. Elle devait être trop concentrée à fixer James Potter et Sirius Black – mais probablement davantage James Potter – du regard.

-Et Vernon, tu ne l'a pas invité?

-Oh! Eh bien, j'ai voulu, mais… je me suis souvenue qu'il avait une fête de famille.

Lily ne démordait pas : elle adorait voir Pétunia s'enfoncer dans ses mensonges.

-Il ne t'y avait pas invité? – Tu es sûr que ça va entre vous deux, Pétunia?

-Mais oui, Lily! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas parce qu'on ne se voit pas pendant _quelques jours_ que ça ne va pas…

-T'es certaine, continua Lily sans prendre compte de ce que sa sœur venait de dire, que tu ne l'écarte pas parce que Sirius et… et James sont là?

Cela lui fit drôle de prononcer le prénom de James Potter à haute voix. D'habitude, elle l'appelait toujours Potter et il était généralement mêlé à des sentiments désagréables. Mais il ne fallait pas que Pétunia ne se doutât de rien, Lily voulait éviter à tout prix une confrontation.

-En tout cas… il faut que je parte, maintenant, rajouta Lily en regardant sa montre.

-Tu vas où?

La jeune fille eut un sourire ironique :

-T'es vraiment certaine de vouloir le savoir? Je vais acheter mes fournitures scolaires.

Sur ce, elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la maison. Le trajet fut relativement long, mais se fit sans encombre. Une fois rendue au Chaudron Baveur, elle tapota de sa baguette certaines briques, et l'arche permettant d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit bien : les odeurs lui étaient douces et familières, la vue de jeunes et vieux sorciers la réconfortaient, et la rue grouillante de monde la revivifiait. Elle se dirigea vers Gringotts afin d'aller chercher un peu d'argent ; elle était en avance de toute façon. Puis, son argent bien en poche et quelque peu refroidie par la vue des gobelins travaillant à la banque, elle s'installa à une table de chez Florian Fortarôme, une grosse glace au chocolat en mains.

Alors, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup. Merlin, qu'elle se sentait bien! Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle était tendue ; c'était cet épisode – loin d'être terminé, elle en avait peur – avec James Potter qui la troublait. Elle s'obligea à ne plus y penser, afin de pouvoir passer une magnifique journée. Oui, aujourd'hui serait une belle journée : le soleil était déjà haut et éclatant, le ciel sans nuage, le Chemin de Traverse débordait d'activité et elle verrait enfin Alice et Frank. Peut-être croiseraient-ils d'autres élèves de Poudlard? Ce serait sûrement le cas, puisque la rentrée était dans une semaine et demi, et qu'ils venaient de recevoir leur lettre.

-Lily! Oh, Lily, je suis si contente de te voir!

La voix excitée d'Alice la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire chaleureux, et l'enlaça joyeusement.

-Oh, moi aussi, Alice! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manquée... Bonjour, Frank! Comment vas-tu?

Il répondit aimablement, et fit avancer un jeune homme se trouvant derrière lui. Lily le reconnut immédiatement, et son bonheur grandit aussitôt. Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, le plus aimable des quatre maraudeurs, un ami proche de Lily. Ils s'entendaient bien et se retrouvaient parfois pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble à la bibliothèque.

-Quel hasard! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir… On dirait que ça fait un an, depuis la fin de l'année!

-Oui, répondit Remus, c'est vraiment drôle qu'on se retrouve tous en même temps. Avec James, Sirius et Peter, on vient toujours chercher notre matériel le lendemain de l'arrivée de la lettre. Cette fois-ci, par contre, Peter ne peut pas venir, il doit aller à quelque part avec ses parents.

Le sourire de Lily resta figé en air le temps qu'il lui fallut pour saisir toute la portée de ce que venait de dire Remus. Elle qui était si contente de les voir! Et il fallait inévitablement que ce soit la journée où James Potter et Sirius Black venaient également… Peut-être ne viendraient-ils pas, tout comme Peter?

Mais, alors qu'elle commençait à déprimer à nouveau, elle réfléchit bien à son affaire. James Potter venait également au Chemin de Traverse ; soit! mais il ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de parler à Alice et à Frank. Et puis, Remus était encore seul pour l'instant. Elle pouvait donc profiter également de sa présence, sans que l'ego surdimensionné et les mauvaises blagues de James Potter ne l'y empêchassent. Car, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle aimait beaucoup Remus et tenait à lui autant qu'à Frank, mais les autres maraudeurs la retenaient d'aller lui parler et d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés dans la Grande Salle.

Elle se promit donc, une dernière fois, d'ignorer autant que possible les maraudeurs durant la journée. Et puis, rien ne garantissait qu'ils aillent les suivre! Ils voudraient sans aucun doute passer au magasin de quidditch, ce que Lily évitait à tout prix.

-Alors, reprit Lily, vous voulez de la crème glacée ou on commence nos achats maintenant?

Elle avait désormais retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Remus, Alice et Frank voulurent commencer par manger une bonne crème glacée, et Lily les attendit à la table. Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances, et Lily passa sous l'examen des autres en dernier. Pour la première moitié de ses vacances, rien ne surprit les trois amis. Mais Alice attendait impatiemment le moment où Lily prononcerait le nom du maraudeur… Enfin, elle le fit, dans une grimace. Cela fit rire Remus aux éclats, et Lily bouda encore davantage.

-Allez, Lily, dis-nous les dernières infos, la pria Alice en faisant revenir le sérieux autour de la table.

Les deux maraudeurs se faisaient attendre, songea joyeusement Lily. Peut-être ne viendraient-ils pas réellement? Ou peut-être Pétunia les avait-elle enchaînés dans sa chambre?

-Il m'agace… et Pétunia aussi! Tous, ils sont insupportables! Je vous ai raconté le souper chez Mrs Harvey? Oh, juste d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir : Pétunia n'arrêtait pas de parler dans mon dos, et les deux autres riaient à ses blagues!

Remus intervint, essayant de calmer la fureur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amie :

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils le pensaient réellement, Lily, et même loin de là. Ils ne savaient probablement pas quoi faire…

-Tu es toujours trop sage, Remus! C'est ce m'a dit ce prétentieux, aussi. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Il a réussi à s'excuser seulement par écrit… en me laissant un petit mot dans ma chambre, continua la jeune fille, expliquant toujours plus pour éviter d'entendre les commentaires des autres. Il est venu me voir, hier matin, avec Sirius… pour voir soi-disant comment j'allais ; mais je suis certaine que c'était pour autre chose.

-Ça, t'as raison! Il était sûrement fou rien qu'à savoir qu'il t'avait blessé, et il a voulu réparer ses erreurs. Seulement, il est gêné avec toi, et il n'a probablement pas su comment faire.

Lily n'en revenait pas de la confiance qu'avait Remus en ses propres propos : elle reconnaissait qu'il avait un don pour comprendre les gens et qu'il avait généralement raison, mais de là à expliquer ainsi le comportement de James Potter… Elle ne savait pas.

Elle allait rajouter un autre commentaire, mais deux visages se détachèrent du reste de la foule. Elle baissa simplement les yeux, en fermant sa bouche, et n'avisa personne : n'auraient-ils pas pu prendre plus de temps?

Remus analysa toutefois ces signes et se retourna. Il était assis dos au Chaudron Baveur, mais il se leva et fit des grands signes des bras. Bientôt, James Potter et Sirius Black arrivèrent à leur table. Sirius, gourmand, ne resta pas longtemps avant d'aller s'acheter deux grosses boules de crème glacée et de sorbet. James, plus poli, salua tout le monde. Il tapa chaleureusement dans le dos de Remus, prit des nouvelles de Frank et d'Alice, et arrivé à Lily, il la regarda en parlant au petit groupe :

-Désolé pour le retard, on s'est un peu perdu : on a manqué le lift.

Lily baissa les yeux et rougit. Elle sentit le regard de James Potter sur elle un instant, puis elle l'entendit parler avec Remus. Soulagée qu'il ne fasse d'autre commentaire, elle entama à son tour une conversation avec Alice. Celle-ci fut aussitôt inspirée et elle parla beaucoup, comme pour changer les idées de Lily.

Lorsque tous les adolescents eurent terminé leur crème glacée, ils quittèrent la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et se fondirent dans la foule. Ils se séparèrent devant le magasin de quidditch ; les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant Fleury et Bott une heure plus tard.

* * *

Alors? J'attends votre jugement impitoyable... ;)

La suite s'en vient!

Myrtille.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou! Me revoici, encore désolée pour le retard - je suis impardonnable. Toutefois, je veux vous avertir: je suius en fin de session, il ne me reste que quelques semaines, donc il se peut que je publie en retard. Je vais quand même faire mon possible pour publier aussi régulièrement que possible (je me répète, là...).

C'est donc un plus court chapitre 7, sans grands sursauts émotifs, mais qui est important pour la suite... Faut bien que Lily commence à apprécier un peu James, non? ;)

Mea95Gryffondor: Oui, Lily commence à ressentir de plus en plus intensément! Il y a une grande avancée de ce côté dans ce chapitre-ci... Pour James, il est un peu pris avec Pétunia (elle s'impose, disons-le comme ça), et puis il explique lui même ses changements de comportements... Mais... sinon, c'est plutôt intéressant, non, un personnage qui se contredit?

Adore youu: Merci pour ta review! C'est gentil. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Senslo: Non, je n'ai pas abandonné, même si je suis une fois de plus en retard! J'ai définitivement l'intention de terminer cette fic. Eh non, malheureusement, Lily ne s'est pas rendue compte encore de ses sentiments... c'est dans la bonne voie, toutefois. Elle fait une autre découverte, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, dans ce chapitre-ci. Peu à peu, elle s'en rend compte et s'attache à James... :) C'est d'encourager James de la sorte! Je suis certaine qu'il en est content parce que c'est vrai, le pauvre, il fait face à touts les changements émotifs de Lily...

Est-ce que vous voulez un court, très court résumé du dernier chapitre? Oui? Parfait! Voilà ce qui s'y passe: Lily finit par rejoindre Alice et Frank au Chemin de Traverse, et se met toute jolie. Mais, oh! surprise: Remus s'y trouve en même temps, et on apprend que James et Sirius s'en viennent... mais pas Peter, il est avec sa maman. Ils se retrouvent, mais se séparent pour mieux se séparer: les filles d'un côté, les garçons dans le magasin de quidditch.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Lily se tannait à toujours parler de James Potter, de ses faits et gestes, de ses paroles et de ce qu'il semblait penser. Elle s'était défoulée avec Alice, mais vers la fin de leur magasinage, elle se tannait de sa propre voix, de ses propos insipides et de sa mauvaise foi.

-Excuse-moi, Alice, dit-elle finalement, je dois être de très mauvaise compagnie aujourd'hui.

Alice eut un sourire et répondit :

-T'en fais pas, je comprends… Et puis, ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un temps de silence, sur le ton de la confidence, j'apprends tout plein de choses.

Lily eut une moue sceptique : elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir de quoi son amie parlait. Elle fit une tentative de changer le sujet de leur conversation ; il ne leur restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant de devoir rejoindre les garçons et la jeune sorcière voulait en profiter au maximum. Elles ne pourraient plus dire autant de secrets, après!

-Mais quoi de mieux qu'une longue conversation sur les garçons? répliqua Alice, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit son amie. Alors… comment ça va, avec Frank?

-Très bien, vraiment! Je ne pourrais pas être mieux… Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi liée à quelqu'un auparavant.

-Ah oui? Ça doit être un merveilleux sentiment…

-Totalement! Tu le vivras bientôt, Lily, j'en suis certaine.

Cette dernière eut un petit rire, à la fois mélancolique et moqueur, et se tourna vers la vitrine de chez Mme Guipure. Il lui fallait une nouvelle cape, la sienne était toute déchirée dans le bas et elle s'était décolorée au fil des lavages. Elles auraient probablement dû prévoir davantage de temps dans la boutique, mais il faisait si beau qu'elles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de déambuler tranquillement dans l'allée. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers les capes. L'une d'elles se démarqua aussitôt du tas, d'un ton entre le bourgogne, et le noir et Lily l'enfila. Elle était chaude, bien confortable. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

-Mmm, fit simplement Alice en se plaçant derrière elle.

-Ça fait un peu bizarre avec mes cheveux, hein?

-J'en choisirais plutôt une bleue, ou une verte… Ça ferait ressortir tes jolis yeux, en plus.

Elle en choisit une qui rappelait la mer sauvage et indomptable, d'une texture absolument douce au toucher. Lily enleva la rouge, et plaça l'autre sur ses épaules.

-Ah oui! C'est beaucoup mieux. Elle est jolie, rajouta-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, jouant avec le tissu et rabattant le capuchon sur sa tête.

-C'est vrai, confirma Alice, fière de son choix. Tu vas la prendre?

-Oui, je crois bien…

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse afin que Lily payât la cape, mais Alice l'arrêta soudain :

-Oh! Attends, Lily! Regarde…

Elle alla chercher un bout de tissu mauve, qui se révéla être une robe à bretelles, à taille empire. Le tissu était léger, les multiples couches volaient dans les courants d'air. Elle était magnifique, Alice avait bien fait d'arrêter son amie.

-Essaie-la, intima-t-elle.

-Tu ne veux pas l'essayer, toi? demanda Lily. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as trouvée.

-Non, c'est pour toi : fais-moi confiance. Elle ne m'irait pas, de toute façon.

Lily n'ajouta aucun argument, désirant tout de même essayer la robe.

Les filles arrivèrent en retard au rendez-vous : James s'y attendait quelque peu. Elles étaient allées chez Mme Guipure, Lily portait un sac contenant ce qui semblait être une nouvelle cape. Et, James le remarqua aussitôt, elle s'était changée. Elle portait une autre robe qui lui allait à merveille, qui mettait en valeur son petit corps. Il ne put que la fixer du regard en attendant qu'elles arrivent – elles tournaient le coin – et, une fois qu'elles furent à leur hauteur, il détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues, sans ajouter un commentaire, et amorça le mouvement vers la librairie.

Il savait que s'il disait quoi que ce soit, Lily se rembrunirait, et elle était tellement belle avec le sourire qui lui étirait les lèvres! Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses paroles étaient douces, sa voix chantante. James ne pouvait se permettre de la mettre en colère, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas lui parler. À tout moment, pourtant, une envie de lui transmettre ses impressions lui parcourait le corps tout entier, le chatouillant et le rendant nerveux ; Sirius et Remus avaient beau être à son écoute, ce n'était pas à eux qu'il voulait parler. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire glisser son regard jusqu'à elle, toutefois, et il surprenait de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil lancés dans sa direction. Alors, il souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, ou restait immobile, interloqué, et la jeune fille baissait rapidement les yeux.

James n'avait jamais ressenti son amour pour Lily de façon aussi forte qu'en cette belle journée d'été. Peut-être avait-il suffisamment grandi pour accuser le coup de ses sentiments ; peut-être comprenait-il davantage le caractère de celle qui faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse irrégulière ; peut-être son sentiment avait-il changé de nature, s'était-il fortifié, durant les courtes vacances qu'il avait passées au Surrey.

Ils parcoururent tranquillement les allées de la librairie, profitant un peu de la fraîcheur de l'endroit, s'attardant parfois sur un livre en particulier. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils prenaient avec eux les manuels scolaires dont ils avaient besoin. Lily et Remus s'attardaient davantage sur certains ouvrages qu'ils commentaient avec vigueur. James connaissait leur passion commune pour les livres ; c'était d'ailleurs cela qui les avait rapproché tout d'abord, et il aurait voulu se joindre à eux et s'intégrer à leur conversation, mais il n'aurait rien pu dire d'intelligent. Alors, il se retournait vers Sirius qui le suivait et lui lançait l'une de ses répliques sans profondeur, qui faisaient de lui le charmeur de Poudlard. Il charmait ces dames, bien évidemment, et prenait un malin plaisir à troubler leur quiétude, mais sans jamais sortir avec elles – ou, du moins, sans que cela ne devienne trop sérieux. C'est ainsi qu'il avait rendu Lily triste, en agissant de la sorte avec Pétunia, c'est ainsi qu'il avait ruiné une chance de pouvoir sortir un jour avec elle. Il ne fallait plus recommencer, James se le promit – et en voyant Lily arriver dans sa nouvelle robe, ses cheveux roux flamboyant sous le soleil d'août, créant une auréole autour d'elle, il ne put faire autrement : il était envoûté à tout jamais. Et si elle lui refusait une nouvelle fois son amour, il ne saurait que faire.

-Tu viens, Cornedrue? lui demanda Sirius, un sourire mi-moqueur collé au visage. Je suis incapable de rester dans une librairie plus longtemps.

James jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lily qui riait avec Remus avant de suivre son ami à l'extérieur. Alice et Frank étaient toujours à l'intérieur, semblait-il, car ils n'étaient nulle part dehors. Frank était un gentil garçon, mais trop sage à son avis. Il manquait quelque peu de fougue, même s'il était très courageux – bien sûr qu'il l'était, puisqu'il était à Gryffondor. Quant à Alice, James ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais Lily semblait beaucoup l'apprécier : elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, à bavasser incessamment, à lire ou à se faire dorer au soleil, lorsque les beaux jours se pointaient le bout du nez. Il adorait lorsque Lily faisait cela, car toutes ses petites taches de rousseur ressortaient, contrastant avec la blancheur habituelle de sa peau. James trouvait cela absolument charmant.

-Ça va, mon vieux?

La voix de Sirius le fit revenir à la réalité ; il était particulièrement songeur. D'habitude, il était plutôt du genre à agir et ensuite à réfléchir, alors qu'en cette journée, il n'agissait pas et réfléchissait trop. Il devait être influencé par la proximité de Lily…

-Oui, oui, répondit-il sans ajouter davantage de commentaire.

-T'es sûr? Tu es plutôt passif, à mon avis… Ce ne serait pas la nouvelle robe d'une certaine demoiselle-pas-trop-en-détresse?

James rigola un instant, et retrouva son aplomb.

-Ça doit être ça : l'été, ce n'est pas bon pour moi! Faut que je me trouve une distraction, là, ça devient grave!

La journée se termina en beauté. Lily fut satisfaite de s'être changé les idées, bien que le regard de James Potter la troublât légèrement. Alice invita Lily chez elle, mais la jeune sorcière dut refuser : elle ne voyait pas beaucoup ses parents (comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, se dit-elle par après), et il ne restait que quelques jours aux vacances. Elle voulait donc les passer avec ses parents, et Vernon avait invité Pétunia à faire du camping la semaine suivante. Lily serait seule avec ses parents, et ce serait le moment idéal pour les voir un peu.

Lily, James, Sirius et Remus, ayant été invité par les deux maraudeurs, retournèrent joyeusement chez eux. Alice et Frank s'en allaient dans une autre direction, aussi les quittèrent-ils un peu avant six heures.

Lily était assise en face de Remus dans le train de banlieue. Sirius s'était précipité à côté de son ami, ne laissant plus qu'une place de libre pour James : celle à côté de Lily. Personne ne sut s'il s'agissait d'un plan préétabli ou par hasard, mais Sirius s'était lancé dans une conversation intense à laquelle James ne comprenait rien – ce qui était tout de même assez rare : habituellement, les maraudeurs étaient soudés comme un mégalithe et se comprenaient tous et toujours. Mais cette fois-là, ce fut différent ; et Lily ne comprenait pas non plus où voulait en venir Sirius. Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, regarda attentivement les deux Gryffondor avant de se tourner vers sa droite. Là, elle rencontra une paire d'yeux aussi perdue qu'elle, et se mit à rire, à rire, à gorge déployée.

La paire d'yeux la regarda un instant, interdite, avant de s'illuminer et de se connecter avec une belle bouche pour que cette dernière puisse rire, sans que les yeux ne cessent de fixer la jeune fille, qui regardait toujours dans leur direction.

Sirius et Remus s'interrompirent pendant un moment, observant sans discrétion leurs deux compagnons qui riaient et se regardaient d'un air amusé. Puis, ils recommencèrent, laissant un semblant d'intimité à Lily et à James. Quand ces derniers eurent enfin terminé de rire, James demanda, sans perdre son sourire charmeur :

-Tu ne sais pas plus que moi de quoi ils parlent, hein?

-Non, répondit la demoiselle, et je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir non plus!

Après un court silence, elle reprit, toujours dans sa bonne humeur :

-J'aurais pensé, par contre, que tu l'aurais su… Il me semble que vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, vous quatre! Vous partagez tellement de choses, continua-t-elle, alors que sa voix devenait plus mélancolique. Vous êtes des frères, n'est-ce pas?

James garda son sourire, qui s'élargit légèrement, si c'était chose possible.

-Seriez-vous un peu jalouse, Lily Evans?

Il avait une façon toute particulière de prononcer son nom, qui différait selon ses humeurs. Celle-ci était calme, un peu moqueuse, accentuant son prénom en lui donnant une certaine importance. C'était tout à fait différent que lorsqu'il la harcelait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, lui demandant à chaque fois – ou à peu de chose près – si elle voulait sortir avec lui.

-Moi, jalouse? De vous – de _toi_?

Elle retrouva son rire, mais celui-ci était davantage proche de ceux qu'elle avait alors, emplis d'énervement. Peut-être était-elle effectivement énervée, mais peut-être n'était-ce que de la moquerie sans fondement ; peut-être était-ce par contre plus sérieux, se rapprochant d'un sentiment plus profond. Elle ne savait pas, elle n'était pas certaine, et préférait cacher ce doute sous un masque impénétrable. Lily se rembrunit légèrement, ce que James remarqua aisément en vue de son étude approfondie et non terminée sur Lily Evans, et tenta d'y remédier – elle était tellement plus belle avec un sourire illuminant tout son visage!

-Mais oui, de nous, maraudeurs de notre condition, voyons! De qui d'autre pourrait-on être jaloux – de Binns, l'heureux fantôme?

Ce n'eut pas l'effet désiré : Lily lui fit plutôt des gros yeux, désignant les moldus voyageant avec eux dans le wagon. Il les regarda alors attentivement, et ses yeux perçants se fixèrent sur un jeune homme de leur âge, de larges lunettes sur le nez et habillé d'une chemise rayée et d'un short beige en coton, qui observait Lily sans discrétion. James en fut irrité, et se rapprochant le plus possible de Lily, il mit ses bras autour de ses épaules. Celle-ci fit un mouvement de recul, mais James se serra davantage contre elle :

-Alors, Lily-jolie, quand est-ce que tu m'invites au cinéma?

-Je n'irai jamais au cinéma avec toi, Potter! Et puis, tu y es déjà allé avec…

James l'interrompit :

-_Combien_ de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler James, Lily? Appelle-moi James, s'il-te-plaît.

Lily fut surprise : James changeait si souvent d'humeur! Il y a à peine quelques minutes, elle discutait et riait normalement avec lui, puis il recommençait sa drague! Mais il y avait quelque chose de forcé dans ses paroles – sauf la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée, et c'était bien ce qui avait troublé Lily. Elle n'eut pas davantage de temps pour y réfléchir, qu'il mettait une main sur son genou.

Il en récolta une tape, assez forte, sur l'épaule. Aussitôt, il s'écarta d'elle, et Lily retrouva son sourire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, les amoureux? demanda Sirius, enfin sortit de sa discussion avec Remus.

-On n'est pas des amoureux, répliqua James, encore une fois à la surprise de Lily.

Elle doutait de la réponse de James, car elle commençait à croire que son désir de sortir avec elle était réel, mais elle comprit le marmonnement de Sirius :

-« On » exclue la personne qui parle…

Et elle se mit à rire. James, tout étonné, en fut heureux, et regarda victorieusement le gars aux lunettes : il avait détourné la tête.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Que signifient toutes les émotions contradictoires de Lily? Que pourrait-il se passer pour la suite? Quand tout est trop beau... c'est qu'on est sur le bord du précipice, à deux pas de tomber.

À plus!

Myrtille.


	8. Chapter 8

Ouf Quelle fin de session! J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester! Mais bon, il ne me reste désormais que deux travaux, à remettre cette semaine et la semaine prochaine, et j'ai terminé mes cours... J'ai donc plus de temps pour écrire (ce qui est bien pour vous, si je ne m'abuse). Je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais j'ai dû travailler fort... vous comprenez, j'en suis certaine. Voilà donc enfin le chapitre 8, que j'aime assez et que j'ai aimé écrire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez également, et que vous m'en donnerez beaucoup de nouvelles! Car, il faut bien l'avouer, une review remonte le moral, surtout en période de fin de session.

Un gros merci à DameLicorne, seule revieweuse du chapitre 7 (dont je ne suis pas la plus fière mais qui, du moins je le crois, mérite tout de même des critiques)!

Un petit résumé des derniers événements?

Lily termine sa journée au Chemin de Traverse en compagnie d'Alice, Frank, James, Sirius et Remus, et retourne en train avec les trois derniers en train - Remus va habiter chez Mrs Harvey jusqu'à la rentrée. Lily fait un malheur avec sa nouvelle robe, et James se meurt par conséquent d'amour pour elle... C'est à peu près ça. ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

P.S. Est-ce que les séparations entre les différentes parties fonctionnaient, avant? Là, j'ai des problèmes... Je vais ajouter un signe ou quoi que ce soit qui fonctionne entre les parties pour les différencier, ok? (C'est un test...)

* * *

Le soir tombait lorsqu'elle revint chez elle. L'air était encore doux, bien qu'une légère brise incitât la jeune fille à mettre une veste sur ses épaules nues. Le soleil déclinait tranquillement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une mince traînée de couleurs pales dans le ciel. La lune était déjà sortie depuis quelques heures. Elle éclairait fièrement la nuit, le ciel s'assombrissant sous son regard maternel et, en contrepartie, la faible lueur des étoiles naissantes guidait les passants. Dans le quartier, les rues étaient tranquilles, silencieuses. Lily avait eu l'impression de provoquer un tapage jamais égalé en retournant chez elle en compagnie de Sirius, James et Remus. Ils parlaient joyeusement, alors qu'elle restait enfermée dans son mutisme, adopté peu avant de descendre du train de banlieue.

Elle était somme toute heureuse de sa journée, même si elle avait été riche en surprise. Le comportement de James surtout l'intriguait, car elle n'avait jamais passé de si bons moments en sa compagnie : il ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé de l'après-midi, lui volant quelques sourires à l'occasion, et puis il n'avait pas été de mauvaise foi dans le train; Lily s'était bien amusée. Oh, il y avait bien eu ce petit accrochage, mais la jeune sorcière ne s'en faisait pas trop avec cela : il restait James Potter, et après une bonne tape sur l'épaule, il s'était calmé, pratiquement de lui-même. Et puis, il y avait cette réplique, tout gentille, presque innocente : « On n'est pas amoureux! » Cela l'avait rendu gamin, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Sirius et son marmonnement, Lily en serait restée troublée. Là, elle avait pu sauver in extremis son image et, au fur et à mesure du voyage, cultiver son mutisme.

Car oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, le comportement de James Potter l'intriguait au plus haut point, mais ce changement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était nettement moins agaçant, mois dragueur, moins effronté, avec moins de confiance en ses pouvoirs de séducteur dans la voix; il était plus chaleureux, plus aimable, charismatique, plus humain.

Il n'y avait personne dans la maison; tout était noir et aussi silencieux que la nuit, dehors. Ses parents devaient être sortis. Lily respira longuement, sans allumer une seule lumière, puis monta à sa chambre. Il n'était pas tard, mais sans plus tarder, elle s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. La brise fraîche pénétrait sa chambre par la fenêtre ouverte sur l'obscurité lui caressait la peau rougie par le soleil. Tranquillement, allongée dans le silence, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

-Je m'en suis bien tiré, finalement, hein?

Sirius releva la tête et regarda son ami. Il était en train d'organiser le lit pour Remus, placé entre leurs deux lits à eux.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Bah! de Lily, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, même si, dehors, il faisait noir d'encre. Peut-être voyait-il quelque chose grâce à la lumière diffuse des lampadaires, se dit Sirius.

-Oui, elle n'a jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur en ta présence. Peut-être qu'elle riait _de toi_, et non _avec toi_, finit-il dans un sourire ironique.

-Patmol! s'exclama Remus de l'entrée de la chambre, en pyjama, tenant ses vêtements contre lui.

Il n'en dit pas davantage, se contentant de fixer Sirius de son regard réprobateur. Celui-ci regarda son ami dans les yeux un instant, avant de baisser la tête.

James ne se retourna pas, alors que Sirius continuait à placer le lit pour Remus. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre, se trouva difforme. Ses cheveux décoiffés allaient dans tous les sens – il passa sa main dans sa tignasse afin de les replacer, mais cela n'eut aucun effet –, sa bouche se tordait dans une grimace étrange, ses joues creusaient son visage, sa peau blanchâtre contrastait avec la noirceur extérieure. Ses yeux, enfin, étaient aussi bouffis et rouges que s'il avait pleuré – ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pourquoi alors cette apparence maladive?

Oui, se dit James en contemplant silencieusement son fantôme, Sirius avait certainement raison : Lily devait rire de lui, de son apparence affreuse, et non rire joyeusement avec lui comme il l'avait cru.

-Voilà, Lunard, ça devrait faire l'affaire, dit finalement Sirius en se relevant.

-C'est très bien comme ça, Sirius, merci, répondit son ami avec un sourire.

Il s'assit en indien sur son lit, Sirius pris son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans un large bâillement. James, quant à lui, restait toujours muet, absorbé par ses pensées et par le reflet que lui renvoyait la fenêtre. Remus le regarda un instant, remarquant son regard éteint et sa mine basse, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à lui dire. Finalement, pris d'inspiration, il se lança :

-C'est dommage que Peter n'ait pas pu venir.

Sa voix sembla forte dans le silence tendu de la chambre, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il continua de fixer James, et repris, comme il ne se retournait toujours pas.

-Ça aurait été comme en première année, quand on s'est rencontrés… tu te souviens?

Il eut un petit rire, et James le regarda enfin, confirmant ses doutes : il avait certainement été atteint par la plaisanterie de Sirius, sa confiance commençait à s'effondrer peu à peu. Cornedrue ne desserra toutefois pas les dents, et s'assit sur son propre lit. Ayant toute son attention, Remus pris le risque de changer de sujet :

-Tu sais, il… Je veux dire, elle, euh… Elle a vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier sa journée.

-Apprécier! s'exclama finalement James en se levant et en arpentant ce qu'il restait de plancher à la chambre. J'ai besoin de plus, moi, tu le sais, Rem'! Il y a un sentiment plus fort qu'_apprécier_… Je suis à bout de souffle, là, je ne serai pas capable de l'attendre plus longtemps. Si… si c'est comme tout le monde dit et qu'elle est en train de changer, ben je veux le ressentir, moi aussi! Parce que là, vraiment, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, et ma patience est à bout.

Remus resta silencieux, observant le manège furieux de son ami. Il compatissait, oui, mais il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait imaginer, mais cela ne devait même pas rivaliser avec la réalité.

Sirius rentra dans la chambre en sifflotant mais, en voyant James qui tournait encore en rond, plus furieux que jamais, il s'interrompit :

-Corn'?

Une simple interrogation, un seul mot, toutes les inquiétudes partagées. James arrêta son manège, regarda ses amis, une lueur désespérée dans les yeux, et marmonna :

-J'ai besoin d'air.

Et il sortit dans le soir rafraîchissant. Mrs Harvey était déjà couchée, aussi passa-t-il le plus silencieusement possible sur le pallier, puis il descendit les escaliers, pour se retrouver au premier, tout noir. Il ne discernait rien, après la lumière de la chambre, et il dut suivre les mus du bout des doigts pour s'orienter. Enfin, il retrouva la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit toute grande et respira un bon coup. L'air lui fit du bien, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il marcha un bon moment. Il n'y avait personne dehors, comme lorsqu'ils revenaient du Chemin de Traverse, un peu plus tôt, avec Lily.

Lily…

Une silhouette passa à ses côtés, à un certain moment, dit un mot qu'il ne comprit pas, et il passa son chemin. Il restait pris avec un mot, une pensée, un nom, inatteignable, et pourtant si proche.

Lily.

* * *

Une voiture se gara dans l'entrée d'auto. Des portières claquèrent. Une, deux, trois fois. Les yeux obstinément clos, Lily entendait les voix de ses parents. Ainsi que celle de Pétunia, haute, aiguë, plaintive. Que faisait-elle à la maison? N'était-elle pas supposée être en camping avec Vernon? Après un cri angoissé de la part de sa sœur, Lily ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit qu'elle était encore habillée de sa nouvelle robe. En se frottant les yeux, elle descendit les escaliers et là, un spectacle la fit sourire – elle se força même pour ne pas rire, car cela aurait été impoli.

Pétunia était bien rentrée de camping, et pour une raison bien particulière, à en voir son apparence. Elle était toute rouge, couverte de boutons dont certains étaient grattés au sang. Elle en avait partout, sur les jambes, les bras, le cou et même un peu sur le visage. En s'approchant un peu du cercle créé par sa sœur et ses parents, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de piqûres de moustiques. Elle avait dû revenir parce qu'elle se faisait trop piquer. Pauvre fille!

-Lily! s'exclama son père. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, répondit la jeune sorcière en fixant toujours sa sœur, ahurie.

-Tu as acheté cette robe? continua sa mère. Elle est très jolie, on dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi.

-Merci. Et toi, Pétunia? Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans cet état?

Lily était réellement curieuse en posant cette question, et ne voulait certainement pas rire d'elle – ce que Pétunia, pour sa part, pensait bien sérieusement. Elle ne lui répondit pas, lui faisant simplement un sourire sarcastique et des gros yeux. Non, réellement, elle n'aimait pas sa sœur! Elle lui était insupportable, quoi qu'elle pût dire ou faire. De ses manières, faussement délicates, faussement sincères, elle en avait horreur; de son apparence sage, elle en avait horreur et développait une jalousie maladive; de sa condition sorcière, elle en avait horreur et aurait commis un meurtre!

_Et toi, Pétunia? Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans cet état?_ Une voix douce, chantante, aux accents susurrés, faux, hypocrites. Tout n'était que mensonge en sa personne!

Et, encore plus que tout, Pétunia était certaine que sa sœur cachait quelque chose à propos de James Potter. Leurs regards les trahissaient, les soudains élans de gentillesse, les sourires de Sirius, qui les couvait tous deux du regard. Pétunia, en silence, avait tout remarqué, déduisant des conclusions, sans en faire part à quiconque. Elle en avait tiré une stratégie qu'elle comptait bien mettre en œuvre, et ce départ hâtif du camping l'y aiderait certainement. Vernon parti, tous les coups étaient permis – surtout depuis que Lily avait cette nouvelle robe, _dont on aurait dit faite pour elle_.

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille acheter de la crème pour tes piqûres? demanda aimablement Lily.

Elle avait sincèrement pitié de sa sœur, et étant désormais tout à fait réveillée, elle se proposait de sortir pour elle.

-Je crois que nous n'en avons plus, continua-t-elle.

-Oh, oui, Lily, tu serais tellement gentille! fit Pétunia, d'une voix qui semblait honnête, mais qui était tellement à l'opposé de sa nature qu'elle devenait creuse.

Lily fixa sa sœur un instant, sans comprendre le pourquoi du ton de la réponse, puis hocha la tête. Elle se détourna du groupe, prit sa veste et un peu d'argent :

-Bon, j'y vais, alors.

Elle se retrouva dans l'obscurité encore chaude du mois d'août et marcha en direction du centre d'achats. De l'autre côté de la rue, soudainement, elle reconnut une silhouette. Elle cria son nom, mais elle ne se retourna pas, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Croyant toutefois qu'elle l'ignorait, elle se mit à pester contre la silhouette. Comment _James Potter_ pouvait-il l'ignorer ainsi, alors qu'il l'avait toujours aimée, alors qu'ils venaient de passer une excellente journée ensemble, et qu'il venait de lui prouver sa bonne foi? Voulait-il réellement tout détruire ce début de… – Lily chercha le bon terme à utiliser – de relation? Oui, il y était bien parvenu, et il avait par le fait même baissé dans l'estime de Lily – alors que Pétunia y remontait.

Elle arriva à la pharmacie sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle prit le pot de crème sur les tablettes, le paya et ressortit immédiatement, les pensées toujours dirigées vers James Potter; le tout sans savoir que, tout près d'elle, ce même James Potter nourrissait les mêmes pensées qu'elle, dirigées vers la jeune fille se cachant sous une nouvelle robe. Tous deux rêvaient du même accord, sans jamais se l'avouer directement, dans cette proximité enivrante et compromettante, oui, tous deux possédaient le même désir de rapprochement et de bonne entente.

* * *

Pétunia mit son plan à exécution. À son réveil, elle prit une douche, s'habilla légèrement d'un short et d'une camisole et mit une petite couche de crème que Lily lui avait gentiment achetée la veille au soir, sur sa peau rouge et enflée. Puis, une fois prête, elle s'installa dans le jardin avant de la maison, un livre pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque du salon en mains.

Elle attendit près d'une demi-heure, en silence, observant plus que ne lisant, jusqu'à ce que sa proie ne se montre au bout de la rue. Alors, elle s'appliqua à lire son livre, s'interrompant souvent pour gratter ses piqûres. À un moment, elle releva la tête :

-Ah, tiens, salut, James!

Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête. Il avait l'air exténué, son visage était rouge et ses yeux absents. Parfait, se dit Pétunia, ce serait encore plus facile.

-Salut, Pétunia. Comment vas-tu?

Elle se gratta de plus belle et, dans un soupire de désespoir, appliqua de la crème sur ses boutons.

-Oh! Je reviens de camping, et… il y avait tellement d'insectes! Je me suis fais piquée partout.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ça doit faire mal, non?

Pétunia sourit : le pauvre faisait tout selon son plan. Quel idiot! Il participait lui-même à la destruction de sa pauvre et tendre _Lily_…

-Oh, non! Pas vraiment. Enfin, je survis. Et puis, c'était tellement beau! L'air était pur, la forêt si belle, et on a même vu quelques animaux. C'était vraiment merveilleux, tellement que j'en oublie les moustiques.

Après une courte pause durant laquelle elle s'approcha de James, telle une chasseuse amadouant sa proie, elle continua :

-Et toi, tu aimes ça, faire du camping? Il me semble que je te vois bien faire ce genre d'activité de plein air. Tu fais beaucoup de sport?

-Je n'ai jamais fait vraiment de camping, mais je suis sûr que j'aimerais ça. Et oui, je m'entraîne régulièrement.

Il était absent à un point où il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il disait. Idiot! pensa Pétunia, alors qu'elle en profitait pour s'approcher davantage de lui et lui faire de beaux sourires.

-Ça paraît tant que ça? questionna-t-il, s'examinant un peu les bras.

La jeune fille posait sa main sur son bras, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'un éclair roux apparût, les yeux furieux.

* * *

Lily se réveilla lorsque la porte d'entrée, un étage plus bas, claqua. Elle ne put se rendormir par la suite, et décida finalement de se lever. Elle descendit donc déjeuner, et s'inquiéta quelque peu de ne pas voir Pétunia. Ne devait-elle pas se lever plus tôt ce matin, tout spécialement? Peut-être était-ce elle qui l'avait réveillée, se dit finalement Lily en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre du salon.

Alors, un spectacle lui fit peur : Pétunia était bel et bien sortie, postée devant la maison, en train de parler – de draguer – avec James Potter. Mais que faisait-elle là? Lily la trouvait de plus en plus insupportable quant il s'agissait de garçons – et il serait inutile d'ajouter qu'elle ne supportait surtout pas sa sœur quant il s'agissait de ce garçon-là. Tout en mangeant son bol de céréales, elle continua de les regarder, alors que Pétunia s'approchait de plus en plus de James Potter, toute offerte. Lui réagissait, mais presqu'à demi-volonté, agissant comme un automate. Son regard avait l'air si absent… Que pouvait-il le mettre dans un tel état?

Pétunia allongea un bras et toucha celui de James Potter. En une fraction de seconde, Lily réagit, sans même s'en rendre réellement compte. Elle se retrouva dehors, à côté d'eux, qui affichaient une mine surprise. Une lueur s'était allumée au fond des yeux du garçon, ses joues avaient rougies, et sa bouche avait effectuée un mouvement subtil et naturel. Pétunia, quant à elle, continuait de sourire, et la lueur dans ses yeux était d'une tout autre nature que celle de James; elle était malsaine, de mauvaise foi.

-Pétunia! s'exclama aussitôt arrivée Lily. Il faut que je parle – c'est urgent.

-Tu ne prends pas le temps de saluer notre visite? fit Pétunia en retour, sarcastiquement.

-Bonjour, Potter… James.

Il ne dit mot, se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, comme si, enfin, ils avaient retrouvé leur focus disparu. Pétunia fit un mouvement brusque et incontrôlé dans la direction de sa sœur. Lily, gênée par tous ces regards et surtout par le plus intense des deux, baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi l'appeler par son nom de famille, Lily? Vous vous connaissez déjà?

Pétunia n'était donc pas gênée! Comment pouvait-elle demander une telle question? Lily ne se posa pas plus de questions, pourtant, et répondit sèchement, en évitant le regard de James, troublant, autant que son visage était hypnotisant, avec la rougeur qui avait élu domicile sous ses yeux et sur son nez.

-Oui, et il faut que je te parle! James, si tu veux bien, fit Lily d'un ton suppliant.

Elle entraîna sa sœur vers l'intérieur de la maison et la lâcha une fois la porte bien fermée derrière elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Pet'?

Celle-ci eut une moue ironique, désagréable aux yeux de Lily.

-Bah! Je n'ai plus le droit de parler à qui je veux?

-Tu as un copain, Pétunia, un _copain qui t'as amenée faire du camping_!

-Oui, et il n'est pas là en ce moment! Et puis, je peux parler à qui je veux, surtout s'il est plus intéressant que Vernon…

Lily se sentit mal. Mal pour Vernon, mal pour sa sœur qui devenait folle. Elle allait craquer, mais elle devait à tout prix garder son calme! Sa sœur faisait tout pour la faire enrager, c'était certain… comment pouvait-elle dormir la nuit tout en pensant à un autre, alors que son copain était somme toute près d'elle?

-Écoute… Je connais bel et bien James, et c'est parce qu'il va à Poudlard – tu sais, mon pensionnat bizarre? – dans la même année que moi.

Pétunia eut l'air réellement surprise, et Lily s'en félicita : elle n'avait certainement pas prévu cela! Pétunia qui détestait plus que tout le monde de la magie, et voilà que James Potter en faisait partie…

-Quoi? Voyons, Lily, c'est impossible! Il ne peut pas être sorcier!

-Eh oui! répondit Lily avec enthousiasme. C'est un sorcier, et il est même plutôt bon. Il est dans ma maison.

Pétunia se détourna de Lily en marmonnant pour elle-même. Elle avait l'air décomposée, mais Lily était satisfaite d'elle-même. Pétunia devrait enfin lâcher James!

Se souvenant du jeune homme laissé dehors, Lily regarda par la fenêtre, et il était toujours là, l'air toujours aussi perdu. Elle eut pitié de lui, et alla le retrouver.

* * *

James n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Troublé comme il était, il avait cherché le sommeil durant une grande partie de la nuit et, lorsque le cadran avait affiché cinq heures trente, il s'était levé, tout aussi fatigué que la veille, d'une fatigue émotionnelle plus que d'autre chose. Il était sorti dans le jardin arrière de Mrs Harvey et ce fut à cet endroit, étendu sur une chaise longue, sous le soleil naissant, qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était rouge à plusieurs endroits sur le corps, sur son visage notamment, mais il était déjà un peu plus en forme que la veille. Il remonta dans leur chambre, pour trouver Sirius encore endormi. Remus lisait sur son lit et il se retourna à l'entrée de son ami.

-Ça va? chuchota-t-il. Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout?

-J'ai dormi dehors, répondit James.

Après un instant de réflexion, il demanda, toujours à voix basse :

-Tu veux aller prendre une marche? Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici.

Remus se contenta d'indiquer son livre, et James comprit. Il acquiesça, et quitta la chambre sans plus tarder. Dehors, il prit sans réfléchir le chemin de la maison de Lily. Pétunia, sa sœur, l'y interpella et ils discutèrent quelques minutes, sans que James y prit réellement conscience, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle colle sa main sur son bras. Ce fut à ce moment que Lily apparut, plus belle que jamais, les cheveux défaits, l'air furieux envers sa sœur. Une victoire éclata en son cœur, alors que Lily l'appela pour la première fois par son prénom. Peut-être avait-elle commencé par son habituel « Potter », mais la méfiance avec laquelle elle le prononçait avant était absente. Et puis, elle reconnaissait le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux à Poudlard dans la même maison. James n'y croyais pratiquement pas, depuis le temps qu'il attendait que cela arrive! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ces circonstances particulières, mais il était tout de même heureux de ce qui lui arrivait; pourquoi alors, se demanda-t-il, se sentait-il si triste?

Tant il était pensif, il resta debout devant la maison des Evans alors que Lily avait emmené Pétunia depuis quelques minutes déjà. Pourtant, comme il restait là et qu'il avait cet air perdu, oui, certainement à cause de cela, se dit James, Lily revint le voir. Elle lui fit un sourire désolé, qu'il trouva magnifique car adressé à nul autre que lui, et lui dit :

-Tu devrais être débarrassé d'elle, maintenant.

-Ah? Comment ça?

Son sourire s'agrandit, le bonheur de James s'élargit.

-Je lui ai accidentellement révélé que tu es aussi sorcier que moi.

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-On ne t'a jamais appris que ça les décoiffait, de faire ça? demanda Lily en observant son geste.

-Hein?

-Tes cheveux, indiqua-t-elle. Quand tu y passes ta main, ça les décoiffe.

-Oh! Euh, oui, je sais. Mais c'est un réflex, expliqua-t-il en refaisant son geste.

Elle rigola un instant :

-Ça, j'ai remarqué!

Ils se turent tous deux, gênés par la présence de l'autre. Depuis quand était-il si réservé? D'habitude, il lui était plutôt facile de trouver mille choses idiotes à dire, mais là, son cerveau était vide. La présence de Lily à ses côtés, qui ne cultivait plus aucune haine contre lui, le troublait, oui, ce devait être à cause de cela.

-En tout cas, dit finalement Lily, j'aime mieux quand tu n'as pas cette… attitude. Tu es parlable, maitenant.

Merlin, merci Lily! Enfin une ouverture. Il en avait assez de cette ambiance tendue entre eux!

-Alors, tu m'aimes mieux maintenant? Serait-ce un compliment, chère Lily Evans?

Au moment de prononcer le mot « chère », il hésita, regarda sa compagne, anxieux de sa réaction, mais il sembla bien passer. Soulagé, il continua :

-Eh bien, moi aussi, je t'aime mieux maintenant. Je dois dire que les claques, ça ne me manque pas vraiment.

-Idiot! Tu les méritais!

-_Toutes_, vraiment? Non… Moi, je crois plutôt que tu passais ta frustration contre moi – parce qu'il faut bien interagir un minimum avec moi.

Lily secoua la tête, et à la vue de l'expression mi-sérieuse, mi-ironique de James, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Non… finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu n'as pas changé!

-Ah oui, hein? C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Il plongea sur elle, avec l'intention bien claire de la chatouiller, et elle s'enfuya autant qu'elle le put.

* * *

À quelques maisons de là, alors que le couple se poursuivait sur le trottoir, Sirius s'était levé. En regardant par la fenêtre, il put voir James et Lily se chatouiller mutuellement et rire en concert. Il fit signe à Remus de regarder :

-Pas amoureux, hein?

* * *

Alors? Ce petit couple, il vous plaît? Et la Pétunia? Qu'en pensez-vous?

À bientôt!

Myrtille.


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre! J'y ai travaillé tout l'été, parfois une seule phrase à la fois... mais j'ai réussi à le terminer, et le voici! Je ne vous prometterai rien quant à la publication des prochains chapires (il n'en reste plus que deux!), mais je terminerai cette fic, peu importe le temps que cela va me prendre.

Un grand merci à Nymph93, Morganedu56, DameLicorne et Mea95Gryffondor pour leur review à propos du précédent chapitre! Elles furent très appréciées, et puis... je vois que personne n'aime Pétunia. La pauvre... que lui arrivera-t-il dans ce chapitre (si elle intervient d'une quelconque façon, bien entendu)?

Un petit résumé du dernier chapitre?

Pétunia a fait un plan de sabotage... qui a échoué pour elle, car elle a appris par Lily que James était un sorcier! Elle est fâchée, alors que James et Lily s'entendent de mieux en mieux...

Bien, je me tais, et bonne lecture!

Myrtille.

* * *

Lily se leva tôt un matin et, n'ayant pas envie de traîner à la maison depuis que Pétunia y rôdait et la suivait partout en murmurant des paroles inaudibles, elle déjeuna rapidement, prit un livre et s'en alla dehors. L'atmosphère à la maison n'était plus saine depuis que Lily avait parlé à sa sœur, quelques jours plus tôt. Oh, Lily avait bien su que cette révélation n'enchanterait pas Pétunia, mais de là à agir comme elle le faisait…!

La jeune fille n'avait pas souhaité que leur mésentente se rende jusqu'à un point impossible – ce qui était en train d'arriver – et cela la rendait triste, mais que pouvait-elle réellement y faire? Pétunia était tellement insupportable… Lily désertait la maison depuis ce temps, car elle avait dû supporter une journée entière les remarques désobligeantes de sa sœur, et elle voulait quitter Little Winging en ayant bon souvenir de sa famille. Elle avait décidé, un matin, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas habiter avec ses parents à la fin de l'année scolaire – ou, du moins, tout juste assez longtemps pour se trouver un appartement dans le Londres sorcier. Elle serait majeure, et comme elle avait l'intention de poursuivre ses études en médicomagie, elle y serait mieux qu'au Surrey.

Lily se rendit ainsi jusqu'au parc et fit sa promenade habituelle. Elle resta un moment sur le petit pont, regardant les canards nager dans l'eau sombre, puis parcourut le parc des yeux, avant de se diriger vers son coin à elle, sous le saule pleureur.

En s'y installant, une vision furtive lui revint en mémoire : celle d'y avoir vu un jeune homme, de l'autre côté du large tronc, en train de dormir. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, Lily s'en souvint, il les avait posées sur son torse. Il avait l'air tellement détendu, tellement serein, tellement _beau_ à cet instant! Oui, Lily devait se l'avouer, il était beau, avec son nez droit, ses yeux bruns si doux et si malicieux, ses pommettes hautes. Et puis, il avait ce sourire… et ses cheveux, toujours aussi décoiffés!

Mais il avait cette mauvaise habitude de rire des gens, et sur ce point, Lily le détestait. Oh, comment ne l'avait-il pas énervée, alors qu'il lui demandait chaque jour de sortir avec lui! Mais ce temps était révolu, Lily le savait au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait passé trop de temps avec lui cet été, trop pensé à lui dans des termes opposés pour qu'elle puisse encore lui répondre par une gifle. Il était trop différent pour qu'elle puisse le faire. Il méritait une réponse sincère, qui soit réellement témoin de ses sentiments.

Car oui, Lily avait compris que James l'aimait vraiment, d'un amour fort, résistant à toutes ces années juvéniles, d'un amour… pur.

Et Lily ne savait plus où en étaient ses propres sentiments.

-_Lily?_

La jeune fille sursauta et s'aperçut qu'un garçon la regardait, accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

-Oh, Remus! Je… tu m'as fait peur.

Il sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Désolé.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Lily se reprit, ayant presque honte d'avoir été surprise pensant à de telles choses.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvée?

-Je t'ai vue passer de ma chambre. Et puis, je me suis souvenu de ce que… James m'avait dit.

-James, répéta simplement Lily.

Remus hocha la tête et regarda son amie.

-James. Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais.

Lily ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder droit devant elle, sans bouger. Oui, elle le savait, James tenait beaucoup à elle. Il l'aimait. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ses yeux devinrent humides et sa vue se troubla. Elle ferma les paupières un instant, retenant de force les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler sur ses joues. Remus continuait de l'observer, elle sentait son regard sur elle – mais il n'était ni provocateur, ni accusateur : Remus était un bon ami.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, ok? demanda Lily en se tournant vers lui, les yeux ouverts et toujours aussi humides.

Remus acquiesça et garda le silence. Ils étaient bien, ainsi, sous le saule pleureur, comme coupés du reste du monde. Un vent frais faisait bouger les branches et les feuilles, jouant doucement sur la peau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lisais? fit enfin Remus, en désignant du doigt le livre que Lily tenait contre elle.

-Oh! C'est… _Mansfield Park_, de Jane Austen – une écrivaine du début du XIXe siècle.

-Une moldue?

Lily eut un sourire.

-Oui. Je ne lis que des livres moldus durant l'été. C'est une façon de rester proche de mes parents, j'imagine. C'est tellement court, un été!

-C'est vrai, sourit Remus. Est-ce que tu as commencé tes bagages?

-Oui, j'ai presque terminé. Et toi?

-Oui. J'en avais déjà fait une bonne partie avant que je vienne ici, donc… Il ne me reste plus qu'à replacer le tout.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'un seul jour à passer avant de prendre le train. Demain, tous les élèves seraient en route pour Poudlard. Pour Lily, Remus, James, Alice et toute leur bande, ce serait la dernière fois. La dernière année.

-Mais James et Sirius n'ont encore rien fait, eux, continua Remus dans un sourire amusé. Ils font toujours tout à la dernière minute…

À cet instant précis où Lily entendit les noms des jeunes sorciers, elle vit deux silhouettes s'approcher.

-Remus?

C'était la voix de James, encore un peu endormie. Sirius suivait le jeune homme, encore plus absent que lui. Lily s'obligea à reprendre consistance, et jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à son compagnon. Enfin, les deux nouveaux venus pénétrèrent l'abri créé par les branches feuillues du saule pleureur.

-Remus, on a besoin de toi, continua James sans accorder un regard à Lily, qui s'en offusqua.

Dans un ricanement, celle-ci s'exclama :

-Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir pour être dans un état pareil?

James se contenta de la regarder brièvement, d'un air supérieur, avant de se concentrer sur Remus. Sirius, restant en dehors de la conversation, semblait dormir debout. Lily fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus outrée. Pourquoi lui faisait-il la tête, alors qu'ils n'avaient apparemment jamais été aussi proches? Ils s'entendaient bien, depuis quelques jours, leur relation se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être de l'amitié, alors pourquoi faisait-il l'enfant boudeur?

-Bien, je crois que je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir… marmonna finalement Lily pour elle-même, jouant le même jeu que James, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Alors, Rem', tu viens, ou pas? s'impatienta James.

-Oui, oui, fit ce dernier en se levant.

Il regarda tendrement Lily un instant, afin d'avoir son approbation, et entama un mouvement en dehors de l'abri.

-Oh, et Lily! se rappela-t-il soudainement, Mrs Harvey t'invite, toi et ta famille, à un souper ce soir, si vous voulez bien.

-Merci, Remus. C'est gentil.

Il lui sourit et quitta l'espace clos de sous le saule. James resta quelques secondes à jauger Lily du regard, puis s'écarta.

-Au plaisir, dans ce cas, _Evans_, fit-il d'une voix grave, désagréable, sérieusement et intentionnellement froissante.

Lily demeura seule et de plus en plus confuse. Elle observa les trois silhouettes s'éloigner tranquillement, et songea à quel point les jours changeaient drastiquement sa relation avec James. Un jour, ils s'entendaient bien, se chamaillait un peu; le lendemain, leur relation allait parfaitement bien; le jour suivant, tout avait disparu dans un vague écran de fumée et ils revenaient à la froideur d'antan. C'était ce qui venait de se produire, une cause inconnue venant changer toutes les données. Jamais une relation n'avait semblée si difficile à comprendre que celle-ci, se dit Lily tristement, et jamais pareille perte ne lui avait fait autant de peine.

Faux. Une amitié perdue depuis déjà un certain temps lui faisait encore mal, lorsqu'elle y songeait : celle de Severus Rogue. Comment avait-il pu la traiter comme il l'avait fait? Ses mauvaises fréquentations l'avait changé du tout au tout, et celui qui s'était montré timide mais loyal et amical s'était transformé en une personne froide, rude.

Lily avait été blessée de ce changement, et à nouveau, elle se sentait abandonnée par James. Pour une fois, elle avait cru à la sincérité de son sentiment, mais elle devait finalement admettre s'être trompée. Il ne devait plus croire à cette relation si difficilement réalisable, pas plus qu'elle n'y avait cru alors qu'il lui demandait chaque jour de sortir avec lui. Elle le rejetait sans cesse, à chaque nouvelle attaque, machinalement, sans plus se poser de question, sans réfléchir à la possibilité qu'un jour, son sentiment envers James Potter pût se modifier.

Lily se souvint alors de ce que Remus lui avait dit, à peine quelques minutes auparavant : « Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais ». Quelle ironie! Elle venait tout juste de le comprendre réellement, et il avait, entre temps, changé d'opinion. Elle l'avait saisi trop tard, sans aucun doute, alors qu'il venait d'abandonner la lutte acharnée qu'il avait, au bout du compte, bien menée.

La jeune fille, se sentait soudainement ridicule seule au parc, se leva péniblement et marcha lentement à travers l'espace vert. Beaucoup d'enfants jouaient au parc, malgré l'heure tout de même hâtive, s'égosillant de leurs voix aigues, courant et grimpant partout. À leurs côtés, les parents les surveillaient, parlant tranquillement avec leurs connaissances. Au milieu de toutes ces effusions de joie, Lily se sentait mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Elle n'arrivait toutefois pas à marcher plus vite et, petits pas à la fois, elle arriva finalement à quitter le parc.

* * *

-Cornedrue, pourquoi étais-tu désagréable avec Lily? demanda Remus, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules, mais Remus ne le vit pas. Il regardait une jeune fille déconfite passer sous la fenêtre, le regard bas, son livre semblant devenir à chaque pas plus lourd. Le jeune sorcier finit par se tourner vers l'intérieur de la chambre, presque écœuré du spectacle que Lily lui offrait.

-Alors, James? insista-t-il.

-J'ai bien le droit de me comporter comme je veux, non? répliqua sèchement ce dernier, avant de prendre un instant de silence. Et puis, continua-t-il, elle m'a bien rejeté pendant je-sais-plus-trop-combien-d'années?

-C'est pas une raison, James, et tu le sais!

Sirius revint à ce moment dans la chambre avec une pile de vêtements propres. En un regard, il jaugea la situation au bord de la catastrophe, et appuya Remus :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

-Rien! répondit brutalement James, en proie à une violence rare.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentative vaine de se calmer. Une fois qu'il eût rouvert les yeux, il regarda Sirius. Celui-ci, en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, sembla comprendre ce qui s'était passé :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

James le regarda encore un peu, puis essaya de sortir de la chambre, sans un mot. Sirius lui bloqua immédiatement l'accès, et répéta sa question.

-Qui a dit quoi, Patmol? demanda Remus, qui ne comprenait pas tous les enjeux de la situation, fait plutôt rare.

-Qui, hein, James? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

Il s'obstinait à ne pas répondre. Ce devait être une raison assez importante, se dit Remus, pour qu'il ait abandonné maintenant, alors qu'il semblait si près du but. Quelqu'un devait avoir intervenu, car Remus connaissait son ami, et sans incitation, il n'aurait pas tout laissé en plan, pas maintenant et pas si soudainement du moins.

-Elle ment, Cornedrue! s'exclama encore Sirius en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux de son ami. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… t'as qu'à regarder Lily pour t'en rendre compte… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté au juste, mais ce n'est pas vrai!

James essaya une fois de plus de passer la porte et, cette fois, ne sachant que faire d'autre, Sirius le laissa passer.

* * *

Souper chez Mrs Harvey. Au final, Lily se sentait idiote de l'avoir dit à ses parents, car elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Mais elle s'en était rendue compte qu'après les mots échappés de ses lèvres, et sa mère avait joyeusement répondu :

-Ah, cette chère Mrs Harvey! Bien entendu que nous irons, c'est si gentil de sa part!

Depuis, Lily ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait tellement peur de se retrouver devant James, après qu'il lui ait montré tant de froideur, qu'elle en développait une migraine, un mal de ventre, et elle ne pouvait plus avaler quoi que ce soit.

Pétunia rôdait toujours dans la maison, telle une ourse protégeant ses petits et son territoire, et Lily s'enferma bien vite dans sa chambre. Elle lut un peu, dormit un peu, écouta quelque musique moldue du temps de son enfance – douce nostalgie – et fixa quelque point de sa chambre.

À cinq heures moins dix, car le temps finit toujours par passer, peu importe la vitesse utilisée, sa mère vint frapper à sa porte :

-Lily ? J'ai repassé ta jupe, si tu veux la mettre. Il faut t'habiller, nous partons bientôt.

Lily vint ouvrir à sa mère et celle-ci lui donna une jupe bleue au tissu léger, encore chaude du temps passé sous le fer. Dans un faible « merci » adressé à sa mère, la jeune fille referma sa porte et se prépara à s'habiller. Il lui fallait beaucoup de force morale pour enlever ses shorts, mettre la jupe, ouvrir son tiroir et choisir un chandail qui ferait l'affaire. Elle finit par opter pour une camisole blanche, toute simple, jolie sans être chic, et fin prête, elle descendit les escaliers d'un air morose.

Pétunia était déjà en bas en train d'attendre et, Lily en fut particulièrement étonnée, elle n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche. Fait également surprenant, elle ne s'était pas changée, restant habillée de son short en jean et de son large chandail mauve délavé.

Lily ne posa aucune question à sa sœur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit, et si elle devait le faire, Pétunia ne serait certainement pas la première à passer. James non plus.

Bientôt, tous furent prêts et la petite famille sortit en silence. À peine quelques pas à faire, puis les voilà sonnant à la porte de Mrs Harvey. Remus les accueillit, tout sourire, et les parents de Lily échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Bonsoir, leur dit la vieille dame, vous êtes si gentils d'avoir accepté mon invitation !

Le père de Lily répondit poliment, comme le lui dictait son cœur et son sens de l'honneur. Lily, pour sa part, se contentait de regarder de la façon la plus subtile possible si James était dans le coin. Mais, en dehors du salon où ils étaient installés, la maison était silencieuse, aucun mouvement ne trahissait une personne. Sirius ne se montrait pas non plus; Lily profita du fait qu'elle se trouvait près de Remus pour lui demander où ils étaient.

-Ils devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ils sont allés à l'épicerie acheter ce qu'il manque pour le souper.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle garda le silence, déjà perdue dans ses pensées. Comme elle connaissait Mrs Harvey, il ne devait rien manquer pour le souper. Alors, James l'évitait. De façon trop claire pour que Lily pût en douter, et puis Remus venait de confirmer sa pensée. James ne voulait pas la voir, autant qu'elle ne désirait pas s'en approcher, et même probablement plus.

Cette vérité l'attristait. N'avaient-ils pas fait un pas de géant durant l'été ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas rapprochés ? Elle l'avait cru, du moins. Vraiment, elle avait cru qu'il avait changé, ou qu'il lui avait laissé voir un autre côté de sa personnalité. Et puis, tout juste comme elle en venait à apprécier cette autre partie de lui, il s'enfuyait, la délaissait, lui laissant comme seul héritage un souvenir poignant et des aspirations non réalisées, à peine imaginées.

Pétunia, assise à côté de ses parents, fit un mouvement brusque. Lily la regarda, elle et son visage fermé, insondable. La jeune sorcière restait toutefois sa sœur et la connaissait depuis près de dix-sept ans. Elle reconnaissait ce visage, ainsi que son attitude nerveuse : Pétunia avait quelque chose à se reprocher, et comme elle se tenait bien droite, évitant les contacts visuels des jeunes gens et jetant de brefs coups d'œil à la fenêtre, cela devait avoir un certain rapport avec James Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit et les trois jeunes sursautèrent. James et Sirius entrèrent dans le salon; le premier conservait un visage sombre, entre le désolé et le désespéré. Lily le contempla mais James restait fermé à tout contact. Elle en sentit ses yeux piquer, devenir humides, et se promit de ne pas montrer trop d'émotion. Après tout, elle était entourée de ses parents, de Remus, de Mrs Harvey. Et de Pétunia. Si dangereuse dans ses intrigues imprévisibles.

-Est-ce que je peux aider à quelque chose, Mrs Harvey ? demanda Lily, soudain désireuse de s'occuper.

-Lily, ma petite ! Toujours pleine d'attentions pour une vieille dame… Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre la table sur la terrasse. James pourra t'aider.

Lily se leva, passa devant le jeune sorcier en fixant le sol. Elle sentit ses poils se hérisser à la proximité de leurs deux corps; elle sentit la chaleur émanant de James. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, sauf peut-être pour les yeux attentifs de Sirius et de Remus. James, quant à lui, observait aussi attentivement le sol que Lily, et ferma ses paupières lourdes de manque de sommeil un instant.

Il la suivit toutefois dans la cuisine, où il sortit nappe, ustensiles et assiettes. Sans un mot, ils tendirent ensemble la nappe sur la table de bois.

* * *

-James ? Explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît…

Sa voix était douce comme un matin de printemps, sans aucune colère, une pointe de mélancolie peut-être. Et de la tristesse, certainement. La raison du ton utilisé. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçue, mais comment aurait-il pu agir autrement ? Il s'attachait trop, davantage encore à chaque fois qu'il la voyait; et puis leur relation avait évolué à un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, elle, depuis longtemps, mais jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi _dépendant_ d'elle. Il s'était senti aimé en retour, et non plus détesté comme auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux des gamins ne sachant pas ce qu'était l'amour. Avait-il réellement la prétention de le savoir, maintenant ? Non, certainement pas; il n'avait que dix-sept ans après tout, mais il avait déjà bien changé, et en avait eu un aperçu.

Puis, cette autre personne était venue lui parler. Briser son rêve, lui ouvrir les yeux. L'amour rend aveugle, à ce qu'on dit. Oui, certainement. Il avait été aveugle, ne voyant rien de ce qui se tramait tout juste devant lui.

-T'expliquer quoi, au juste ?

Lui avait de la colère dans la voix. Comment pouvait-elle encore lui mentir ? Il connaissait la vérité…

Ses yeux verts, d'une teinte oscillant entre le vague de la mer et le scintillement d'une émeraude, s'ouvrirent d'incompréhension.

-Bah ! s'exclama-t-elle. M'expliquer pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu es fâché contre moi !

-Moi ? _Fâché contre toi _? Oh, Lily…

Elle avait l'air perdu, énervé, faisant des mouvements brusquement interrompus. Des mouvements de nervosité. D'aussi loin qu'il se trouvait d'elle, il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée s'échapper dans l'air de la fin du mois d'août.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle non plus, semblait-il. Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là non plus. Trop de mots avaient été prononcés, trop peu avait été dit.

-Dis-moi, insista-t-elle, dis-moi, James…

-J'ai été stupide, c'est tout.

Un morceau de vérité venait d'être échappé. Enfin. Elle attendait, silencieuse, qu'il en dise plus.

-J'ai été naïf, j'imagine… de croire…

Il était gêné de lui avouer les espérances qui lui étaient si chères. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer loin d'elle… _Loin d'elle_. Une phrase ironique, bien entendu. Il la verrait sans doute davantage, dans la prochaine année à Poudlard, mais avec un statut différent. Elle serait en couple, alors que lui, toujours aussi seul.

-De croire quoi ?

La voilà qui reprenait l'assaut.

-Ou de croire _qui _? Pétunia ?

Il releva la tête, surpris. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait deviné l'implication de sa sœur dans l'histoire.

-Pétunia m'a ouvert les yeux, révéla-t-il, sincère.

-Sur quoi ? Elle ment, tu le sais ! Elle me déteste ! Tu l'as bien vu, non ?

Elle s'emportait. Autrefois, c'était souvent contre lui. Il avait reçu de nombreuses gifles, dans des moments comme celui-là. Mais cette fois, chacun à un bout de la table de terrasse de Mrs Harvey, l'enjeu était tout différent, bien plus important. Tous deux le savait : cette conversation risquait de changer de nombreux pions sur le jeu.

-Mais je t'ai bien vue, avec… Remus.

Le dernier mot, le dernier nom fut difficile à passer. Il fit une grimace en le prononçant, mais dans la demi-obscurité qui les entourait, il ne sut pas si elle l'avait vu ou pas.

C'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et elle la fille qu'il aimait.

-Avec Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle était réellement surprise, il s'en rendait bien compte. Elle ne s'y attendait pas : avait-il touché un morceau sensible ? Avait-il visé juste ?

-Tu crois… qu'on sort ensemble, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Un léger rire ironique s'échappa de sa fine gorge. Elle fit un pas pour contourner la table et s'approcher de lui, mais n'avança pas plus. Sa gorge à lui était coincée. Un nœud provenant de son estomac montait en lui; il n'arriverait plus à prononcer une seule parole, il le sentait. Mais c'était à elle de continuer, de toute façon. Elle seule détenait la réponse à la question qui planait entre eux.

-C'est ton meilleur ami, James…

Ce n'était pas une réponse. Il attendait plus, il sentait que ce qu'il voulait s'en venait. Tranquillement, elle allait avouer.

-C'est mon ami aussi, tu sais.

Il prit une grande respiration et la regarda. Son regard était doux, fixé sur lui. Elle ne souriait pas, avait la mine sérieuse. Leur sujet était tout autant sérieux.

-Alors…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir la voix rouée. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de continuer sur sa pensée, car la porte moustiquaire s'ouvrit, et la personne qui l'avait injustement et méchamment conduit à l'erreur – lui causant beaucoup de peine par la même occasion – fit son entrée sur la terrasse. En se rendant compte du tête-à-tête qu'elle avait brusquement interrompu, elle eut une moue désolée :

-Oh ! Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas…

-Ne sois pas désolée, Pétunia, répondit froidement sa sœur, car tu ne l'es pas de toute façon.

Pétunia rougit et dans le peu de lumière qu'il restait encore dehors, tous purent l'apercevoir.

-Tu peux aller dire aux autres que la table est mise et prête à servir, continua Lily du même ton.

Elle précéda sa sœur dans la maison, et le jeune homme resta seul dehors, dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses amis le rejoigne et le fasse sortir de sa rêverie en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que vous avez apprécié! La dernière partie était-elle un peu confuse? C'était une expérimentation... donnez-m'en des nouvelles!

À pus!

Myrtille.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour! Me revoici enfin avec le dixième chapitre de L'été est la saison des amours! L'été achève, toutefois, et les élèves retournent désormais à Poudlard; ma fic va également vers sa fin (il reste environ deux chapitres).

Réponse aux reviews - et de tout coeur, merci pour les commentaires et de me suivre malgré ma publication peu... fréquente :

Aeris de Lothlorien: Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Quant à la review à propos de Regarde qui est là, c'est bien possible que tu aies déjà lu quelque chose de semblable, je n'ai moi-même pas tout lu. Et puis, certaines idées courent dans les rues! Si l'on croit la théorie de Jorge Luis Borges, en outre, tout a déjà été écrit! ;)

Yzeute: Je suis toujours contente que l'action et les personnages te fassent vivre de si fortes émotions! Bonne lecture, alors!

Mea95Gryffondor: Décidément, Pétunia n'est pas beaucoup aimée, la pauvre. Je la plains, mais la vie est ainsi faite. Ah, quant aux réactions de Lily et de James, elles sont si imprévisibles! Est-ce que l'on sait vraiment ce que l'on fait, lorsqu'on est en amour (bien que leur relation est réellement compliquée)?

DameLicorne:Merci, merci! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'on embarque dans mon histoire! Pétunia, là, elle disparaîtra momentanément avec le retour à Poudlard, promis! Un obstacle de moins pour nos deux amoureux, enfin! ;)

Un petit résumé? Lors d'un souper chez Mrs Harvey pour fêter le départ des jeunes, le malentendu causé par Pétunia est enfin éclairé: non, Lily n'aime pas Remus, comme le croyait James, ce n'était qu'une invention de Pétunia. Les choses étant claires, le chemin vers Poudlard est désormais possible...

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10**

L'auto était silencieuse alors que le père de Lily conduisait la petite famille à la gare de King's Cross. La mère de Lily, assise à côté de son mari, se sentait nostalgique : sa petite Lily, désormais âgée de dix-sept ans et déjà majeure dans le monde sorcier, terminait sa scolarité à Poudlard ! Sept années avaient paru si longues, au début, lorsqu'elle achetait les premières fournitures scolaires de Lily ! Elles avaient portant filées à une vitesse folle, et voilà qu'elles s'achevaient déjà.

Le père de Lily se concentrait sur la route, et sur Pétunia qui gémissait, à l'arrière, assise à côté de sa sœur.

Pétunia n'était pas enchantée de devoir accompagner sa sœur, mais elle savait que ce court voyage signifiait la paix le temps d'une année : enfin, Lily s'en retournait à son école de fous. Qu'elle y emmenât les autres voisins, le petit-neveu de Mrs Harvey et ses amis, Pétunia n'en avait cure. L'été ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais avec le départ du Poudlard Express à onze heures précises, tout s'envolerait dans un écran de fumée blanche. Il ne resterait plus qu'elle à la maison, et Vernon, qui lui assurerait un futur confortable – sans magie d'aucune façon. Voilà que la réconfortante routine des jours calmes reprendrait le dessus sur une période trouble, en compagnie de gens peu recommandables.

Lily se trouvait à mille lieues de sa sœur; elle était déjà assise dans le train, puis dans la Grande-Salle. À la tour de Gryffondor, devant un bon feu, puis allongée dans l'obscurité de son lit à baldaquin. Elle s'en retournait chez elle, loin de Pétunia et de toutes ses manigances, dans un endroit où elle était acceptée, où elle était bien… où elle était aimée.

À ce mot prononcé en elle, un souvenir refit surface, sans qu'elle ne s'y attendît : l'obscurité était légère, bien que totalement présente. Le vent enfin calmé, ils étaient bien dehors. Ils marchaient tranquillement, eux, cinq jeunes ayant besoin de se dégourdir les jambes avant le dessert. À un moment donné – Lily ne sut jamais si c'était hasardeux ou intentionnel –, à un certain moment dans leur petite promenade, ils se retrouvèrent trois en avant et deux en arrière. Lily marchait lentement, et James calquait son pas sur le sien. Ils se jetaient des coups d'œil, de temps en temps, gardant un silence gêné.

-Quand tu dis qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux, avait finalement commencé James, c'est que…

Lily s'était arrêtée de marcher, une fraction de seconde, avant de se reprendre.

-Je ne l'aime pas, avait confirmé Lily.

C'était facile de parler de ce qu'elle ne ressentait pas, avait-elle réalisé.

James avait pris une grande inspiration avant de tout expirer, Lily s'en était rendu compte. Qu'allait-il lui faire là, avec Remus, Sirius et Pétunia à une dizaine de pas en avant ? Sirius discourait fort, comme pour couvrir l'éventuel bruit d'une conversation compromettante. Pétunia ne parlait pas.

-Alors, est-ce… Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas…

Sa voix était douce et hésitante, fait plutôt rare chez James – surtout lorsqu'il avait l'intention de lui demander si elle ne voudrait pas, par hasard, sortir avec lui. Mais en cette soirée calme, en cette veille de retour à Poudlard, en pleine ville moldue, Lily ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa question.

-Ne me demande pas ça, James, s'il-te-plaît.

C'était la première fois où le prénom du jeune sorcier lui venait naturellement. Il s'en était probablement aperçu, se dit Lily en regardant défiler le paysage sous ses yeux. Cela avait peut-être joué un quelconque rôle, elle n'en savait rien. Et elle l'avait prié, gentiment, sincèrement, de ne pas lui demander la fatale question, au lieu de crier comme elle le faisait si souvent à Poudlard. Cela avait sûrement joué un rôle, oui, car il avait sobrement hoché la tête, et gardé le silence. À pas plus rapides, tous deux avaient rejoints les trois autres adolescents.

Lily ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant parfaitement ses propres paroles. « Ne me demande pas ça, James, s'il-te-plaît. » Avait-elle eu les yeux embués à ce moment-là ? La jeune sorcière le croyait, mais déjà, les détails de cette conversation devenaient flous, probablement à force de trop y penser.

Car Lily, elle devait bien se l'avouer, n'avait cesse, depuis qu'elle avait eu lieu, de se repasser la soirée de la veille en esprit. Chaque parole qu'il lui avait dite, chaque regard échangé. Et Merlin seul en connaissait le nombre !

-Nous y voilà ! s'exclama le père de Lily, haut et fort, comme pour faire sortir toute la petite famille de sa torpeur.

Lily sourit, et sortit joyeusement de la voiture. Enfin, dans quelques instants, elle serait en route pour Poudlard ! Elle inspira l'air de septembre – oui, le premier jour septembre était finalement arrivé – et alla chercher sa grosse valise dans le coffre de la voiture. Pétunia ferma d'un geste rageur la portière, alors que Lily regardait sa montre : 10h40 ! Elle étouffa une exclamation, et se prépara à dire au revoir à ses parents.

-Bon… je vais me dépêcher à y aller, dit Lily.

Sa mère vint l'enlacer tendrement.

-À bientôt, ma Lily, alors… Tu nous écriras bien vite ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai toutes mes affaires, tout ira très bien. Comme d'habitude.

À contrecœur, sa mère se détacha d'elle. Vint le tour de son père, qui lui donna un baiser sur le front.

-Bonne année, Lily. On se revoit à Noël.

-Oui.

Elle prit sa valise en main, se dégagea pour se diriger vers la gare. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna :

-Bonne année à toi aussi, Pétunia. Sois sage.

Elle n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse avant de repartir vers la gare, et le brillant Poudlard Express.

La jeune sorcière pénétra les larges portes à battant avec confiance et bonne humeur, mais en se demandant également comment elle allait réagir devant James. Avant, elle ne se posait pas toutes ces questions, mais à présent que leur relation prenait une tournure différente, nouvelle et heureuse, elle ne savait plus comment agir. Dans sa tête, elle voyait plusieurs scénarios : selon le premier, elle faisait comme si de rien était; comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de particulier durant l'été. Elle rencontrait Alice et Frank à la gare, s'assoyait avec eux dans le train, et lorsqu'elle rencontrerait James à Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle ou à la tour de Gryffondor, elle aurait une discussion civilisée avec lui. Calmement, rien de compromettant.

Cette première alternative était plausible, mais Lily n'y croyait pas.

La deuxième y ressemblait fort, mais en y ajoutant une touche de… gêne naturelle. Elle allait s'asseoir dans un compartiment avec Alice et Frank, évitait James autant que possible dans le train… Lorsqu'ils seraient enfin dans la même pièce, ils s'ignoreraient tout bonnement, se jetant à quelques rares occasions des regards discrets et secrets, juste pour vérifier si l'autre ne regarderait pas, par un quelconque hasard, dans sa direction. Alors, quand les regards se croiseraient pour la première fois, ce serait un sourire gêné, pratiquement invisible pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux, peut-être accompagné d'un faible et muet « salut ». Puis, les regards se sépareraient, et ce serait la fin de leur contact. Rien de plus, rien de moins après un été passé aux côtés de l'autre.

Cette deuxième version était plausible, Lily pourrait fort bien l'adopter, mais ce n'était pas dans la nature de James.

La troisième possibilité, enfin, révélait une tout autre nature de Lily. Elle se trouvait légère pour monter dans le Poudlard Express, y croisait James et le saluait chaleureusement. Ils discutaient un peu, elle souriait et lui la faisait rire. Il l'invitait à se joindre aux maraudeurs dans leur compartiment, et étendait même son invitation à Alice et Frank. Tout se passait bien dans le train, tous étaient de bonne humeur et riaient de bon cœur. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une ambiguïté et ils restaient tous ensemble pour le repas dans la Grande Salle.

Lily aurait bien voulu que cela se passât ainsi et entra dans la gare avec cette intention. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle chercha James des yeux lorsqu'elle passa la barrière pour se rendre sur la voie 9 3\4. Mais elle ne le vit point, la pauvre, ni Alice ou Frank. Elle se promena parmi la foule dense d'élèves et de parents, dans la fumée blanche que projetait le Poudlard Express. Elle aperçut là-bas un élève de septième année de Gryffondor, ailleurs un de Serdaigle et, découragée, s'assit sur un banc. Il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir et lui proposer de venir s'asseoir dans le train, à l'abri des cris chagrins ou excités.

Habituellement, elle rencontrait ses amis sur la plateforme. Pas dans le train. Seraient-ils déjà montés, sans l'attendre ? Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle se leva et chercha encore Alice des yeux, ou James, ou quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher désespérément. Elle n'avait pas envie de parcourir tous les wagons à la recherche de ses amis, elle aurait l'air imbécile. Et sans amis.

Elle allait commencer à s'apitoyer sur son malheureux sort lorsqu'elle entendit son nom crié à tue-tête. Lily se retourna brusquement, s'attendant à voir James surgir de nulle part pour la sauver, ou Frank lui faisant de grands gestes de la main.

Car c'était bien une voix masculine qui l'appelait, et elle vit Remus tenter de s'approcher d'elle, mais il y avait tant d'élèves qui se bousculaient dans l'autre sens – pour entrer dans le train – qu'il n'y parvenait qu'avec difficulté. Elle prit donc sa grosse valise d'une main et la cage de sa chouette dans l'autre et avança lentement, à petits pas surs, vers le jeune homme.

-Je suis contente de te voir, Remus.

Celui-ci sourit :

-Moi aussi, Lily. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Oui. C'était tranquille dans l'auto… Et vous ? Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ?

-Nous avons fait bon voyage, merci. Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en empoignant sa valise et en la montant dans le train.

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa deuxième question, remarqua Lily en le suivant le long du couloir.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda encore Lily.

-Voir Alice et Frank. Tu les cherchais, non ?

Lily devint confuse : que savait-il exactement à propos de leur rendez-vous ?

-Tu sais où ils sont ?

Elle s'empêcha de demander : « Tu sais pourquoi ils ne sont pas où nous devions nous retrouver, mais déjà dans le train ? » Lily ne voulait pas devenir impertinente avec Remus, ce jeune homme si sage, si compréhensif.

Remus eut un sourire amusé :

-James les a kidnappés dans notre compartiment. Je suis venu te chercher…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Lily, les joues rougies par l'énervement et la surprise, en s'arrêtant brusquement du couloir.

* * *

James, arrivé tôt en compagnie de Sirius et de Remus, ne savait plus quoi faire en attendant que le train démarrât en direction de Poudlard. Ils étaient installés dans un compartiment du deuxième wagon, celui qu'ils choisissaient depuis sept ans maintenant. Vers les dix heures et demies, Peter s'était pointé dans leur compartiment. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que les trois maraudeurs attendaient patiemment – du moins pour deux d'entre eux – et James ne tenait plus en place. L'arrivée de Peter provoqua donc une distraction. Les quatre amis discutèrent, rirent, puis un silence s'installa. James tapait le sol de son pied, créant un rythme rapide, nerveux. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard, Peter haussa les sourcils. Que pouvait dévorer ainsi James ?

-Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il d'une voix faible, mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'interpellé se lever et sortir sans un mot du compartiment.

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis, surpris. Dans un soupir, Sirius ne laissa échapper qu'un nom :

-Lily.

-Oh ! Ça a l'air pire que d'habitude, non ? continua Peter.

-Ne m'en parle pas, fit toujours Sirius. Ils ont passé la fin de l'été côte-à-côte… Autant de dommages d'un bord que de l'autre.

Peter se tourna pour interroger Remus du regard, une habitude qu'il avait prise plusieurs années auparavant. Celui-ci hocha gravement de la tête, et retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre : il y voyait James en conversation avec Alice et Frank, sur le quai. Presque violemment, il les entraîna à sa suite, et tous trois disparurent de son champ de vision. Une tête rousse y apparut peu après, au même moment où James ouvrit la porte du compartiment, fièrement suivi du couple.

-Voici Alice et Frank, dit inutilement James. Il faut bien les traiter.

Sirius cacha son sourire moqueur sous une tonne de paroles de bienvenues; James en parut tout à fait satisfait. Alice s'en amusa tout autant, car elle avait déjà put voir l'attachement que le jeune sorcier avait envers sa meilleure amie. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas demandé, avant même de les saluer : « Avez-vous vu Lily ? » Il était nerveux, le pauvre. S'était-il passé encore un événement dont elle ne savait rien ? Il faudrait questionner Lily au cours du voyage, s'était promis Alice, tout juste avant que James ne les entraînassent vers le train.

Quelques minutes après, alors que tous étaient confortablement installés et qu'une conversation divertissait chaque membre de cette joyeuse réunion, Remus se leva, s'excusa platement et sortit du compartiment. Déjà, James se rembrunissaient et recommençait son manège. Il piochait sur l'accoudoir avec ses doigts, il se mordait la lèvre et jetait des regards inquiets dans tous les sens. Il ne parut pas même se rendre compte que Remus s'était absenté.

Ce fut un cri, un appel bruyant d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop, qui mit fin à sa folie. Reconnaissant son nom hurlé à tue-tête par celle qu'il attendait, il sortit le haut de son corps du compartiment.

Que se passait-il ? Plusieurs élèves avaient effectués le même mouvement que lui, et fixaient une jeune fille qui s'avançait droit vers lui. Derrière elle, un Remus tout sourire.

* * *

Finalement, rien ne passe jamais comme on le souhaiterait. Lily avait laissé place à ses pulsions et avait une fois de plus crié le nom de James. Elle avançait rapidement, furieuse sans en connaître réellement la cause. Arrivée à la hauteur de James qui était finalement sorti du compartiment, elle demanda franchement, à la limite de la brusquerie :

-Pourquoi as-tu enlevé mes amis ?

James parut surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas pris conscience de la portée de son geste.

-Euh ? répondit-il simplement.

Lily secoua la tête et sourit à la vue d'Alice qui lui faisait signe depuis l'intérieur du compartiment. Contournant James qui restait coi, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Alice et démarra une conversation enjouée, alors que les maraudeurs la regardaient fixement. Remus encouragea finalement James à rentrer lui aussi dans le compartiment, et tous furent bientôt assis – un peu coincés, mais tous confortablement assis en bonne compagnie.

* * *

Oui, vraiment, se dit James dans un silence contemplatif, rien ne se passe comme on l'avait d'abord prévu : son plan consistait à ce que Lily s'assît avec lui dans le train, et cela avait bien fonctionné. Un peu en dehors de son plan, il est vrai, mais elle était bien assise en face de lui, à discuter avec Alice, Frank et Remus, non ?

Dans ce cas, il était content. Très content, même, réalisa-t-il alors que Sirius lui tapotait l'épaule pour lui montrer une image dans un magasine. Un nouveau balai !

-Oh ! s'exclama James, regardez, tout le monde ! Regardez le beau balai ! On ne l'a pas vu, l'autre fois, au magasin. C'est bizarre.

Avec son cri, il interrompit à lui seul toutes les conversations et les yeux brillants de Lily se tournèrent vers lui. C'était vrai, Lily se trouvait près de lui pour la première fois, remarqua James. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ses excès de bonne humeur, à l'avenir.

-Oh ! s'exclama à son tour Lily, regardez, tout le monde ! James rougit.

Et s'il ne s'était pas senti rougir auparavant, il sut à cet instant que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus colorées.

Non, il avait beau ne pas comprendre les changements brusques de caractère de Lily, mais il savait inexplicablement que c'était elle, la femme de sa vie.

* * *

Yvonne Lewis faisait son troisième voyage dans le Poudlard Express et débordait autant de joie que lors des premiers voyages. À onze heures moins dix, elle tentait plutôt vainement d'avancer dans le train vers le compartiment qu'avaient réservé ses amis. La foule était dense, les élèves excités dans le couloir et tous stagnaient dans un chahut inégalé. Décidément, quelque chose bloquait la voie, se dit la jeune sorcière en se haussant sur la pointe de ses pieds afin de voir se passait.

Du haut de son petit corps d'adolescente incertaine, elle vu à cet instant la chevelure brillante de Lily Evans, la préfète qu'elle admirait secrètement : elle avait été la première à lui parler, à Poudlard, alors qu'Yvonne venait de s'asseoir à la longue table de Gryffondor. Un gars à lunettes – qu'elle avait réussi à identifier plus tard comme étant James Potter – avait lancé une blague qui avait percuté Yvonne comme un missile, et la douce Lily Evans avait fait les gros yeux avant de se tourner vers la fillette et de, gentiment, comme on le fait avec un enfant qui a peur des monstres, la rassurer sur la bonne nature des Gryffondor. Yvonne vouait depuis cette époque de jeunesse une admiration sans bornes à la septième année dont elle venait d'apercevoir la chevelure.

Elle essaya de s'approcher de Lily Evans et fut de cette manière impromptue aux premières loges de l'événement capital qui se déroula en cette matinée tranquille – mais excitée pour certains – dans le Poudlard Express.

(Pour mieux se situer géographiquement, précisons qu'Yvonne se trouvait dans le deuxième wagon, à la hauteur du troisième compartiment. Lily Evans, accompagnée de Remus Lupin (mais de cela, Yvonne n'en savait rien), se situait quant à elle entre le quatrième et le cinquième compartiment. Nous pouvons également ajouter que James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, exceptionnellement rejoints par Alice Bloom et Frank Longdubat, se trouvaient pour leur part dans le septième compartiment du deuxième wagon du Poudlard Express et attendaient le retour de Remus Lupin, parti quelques minutes plus tôt.)

Yvonne assista donc aux événements de façon tout à fait hasardeuse et n'en fut pas moins heureuse lorsqu'elle se mit à penser sérieusement à la chose, bien plus tard, confortablement enroulée dans les draps chauds de son lit à baldaquin.

C'était en réalité Lily Evans qui bloquait le passage du deuxième wagon, et elle regardait d'un air indéfinissable son compagnon, le mystérieux Remus Lupin. Il y avait sur son visage un mélange de surprise, de fureur innommable et de joie pétillante, cachée au creux de ses iris. Yvonne put lire toutes ces émotions, en fut d'abord estomaquée, puis sentit son admiration monter en flèche de façon exponentielle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Lily.

Remus Lupin ne répondit rien, soit parce qu'il n'y avait rien à y répondre, soit parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'aucun de ses mots ne pourrait calmer Lily.

Lorsque Lily cria à tue-tête le nom de James Potter, Yvonne comprit que la situation état grave. Lily partit à toute vitesse rejoindre James Potter, visiblement pour avoir des explications, et le couloir se trouva décoincé. Yvonne avança donc afin de trouver ses amis, et en profita pour regarder dans le compartiment dans lequel Lily était entrée : elle s'y trouvait, heureuse, joyeuse, papotant avec son amie Alice. Remus venait de s'asseoir entre Frank Longdubat et Peter Pettigrow; James Potter observait Lily sans vergogne, un magnifique sourire collé au visage, et Sirius Black tentait vainement d'attirer son attention.

Ils forment une belle bande, se dit Yvonne en allant elle-même rejoindre ses amis.

-Tu en as pris, du temps, s'exclama Hannah, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Vous n'allez pas le croire, déclara mystérieusement Yvonne. Lily Evans est entrée de son plein gré dans le compartiment de James Potter pour le chicaner, et elle s'y est assise pour bavarder avec Alice Bloom !

-Oui, et… ? demanda impertinemment Timothy en soulevant un sourcil.

-Ça veut dire beaucoup, confirma Yvonne en regardant Hannah dans les yeux. Elle est dans le même espace clos que James Potter depuis presque cinq minutes, et il n'y a pas eu de morts. C'est magnifique !

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous d'Yvonne? À exploiter, ou à oublier?


	11. Chapter 11

TADAM! Me revoilà enfin après une très longue période d'écriture (et de travaux, et de voyage, et tout ça)! Je vous apporte enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue à publier, et ce sera tout...

Je tiens donc à remercier chaleureusement tous les lecteurs de L'été est la saison des amours.

Et avant de vous laisser lire la suite de ma fic, puis-je me permettre quelques explications à propos du personnage d'Yvonne Lewis? Premièrement, son nom... franchement, elle l'a elle-même choisi, et aucun autre lui allait si bien que celui-là - même si ce n'est pas très anglais... Ensuite, son rôle qui peut avoir l'air bizarre, car elle apparaît à la fin de la fic, et elle n'a pas un très grand rôle: elle représente, en fait, Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait donc pas arriver avant que Lily et James ne retournent vers l'école...

Voilà. Avec un merci particulier à DameLicorne, Yzeute et Kuumquat, je vous dis bonne lecture!

* * *

-Chers élèves, je suis content de vous revoir cette année, s'exclama Dumbledore en écartant largement les bras, comme pour tous les étreindre. Je vois même que certains d'entre vous ont profité de l'été pour vieillir un peu !

Il laissa glisser son regard sur la salle remplie d'élèves de tous âges et s'arrêta un instant à la table des Gryffondor, où une préfète rousse intercepta son regard pétillant. James, assis non loin d'elle, suivi le regard de son directeur et demanda à Sirius :

-Hey, tu ne crois pas qu'il parlait de nous, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que s'il s'attend à ce qu'on suive gentiment le rang, c'est raté !

-C'est notre dernière année, sourit Sirius, il se doute certainement qu'on ne va pas être tout calmes !

-Peut-être qu'il a hâte qu'on s'en aille, ajouta Peter d'une voix aiguë.

Lily leur jeta un regard noir, comme pour leur dire de se taire; James baissa à peine la tête. Il eut un sourire en coin, charmeur, et Lily s'empressa de tourner la tête vers Dumbledore qui terminait son discours de bienvenue. Elle ne put s'empêcher, toutefois, de sourire à son tour, rigolant presque, et Alice le remarqua. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers les maraudeurs, elle arqua un sourcil et regarda Lily, lui posant une question silencieuse à laquelle Lily refusa de répondre.

Oui, précisément, pourquoi souriait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Simplement, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées lorsqu'elle avait vu James et son visage charmeur. Elle avait aussi une irrépressible envie de rire, mais sur ce point, elle devait se retenir : elle était préfète, et une préfète ne riait pas durant le discours du directeur. Une préfète devait rester concentrée sur les paroles prononcées, sur leur signification; une préfète devait faire respecter l'ordre et l'appliquer elle-même. Pour toutes ces raisons, Lily garda la tête obstinément tournée vers le directeur, même si du mouvement se faisait sentir derrière elle, ainsi que quelques rires étouffés – même si elle sentait l'irrésistible besoin de regarder encore un peu ce que James fabriquait pour tenter de capter son attention.

Il avait, malgré toutes les apparences trompeuses, toute son attention : quelqu'un de perspicace pouvait déceler chez elle une inattention face au discours directorial, un pouls anormalement élevé, des yeux dans le vague qui, malgré toute la volonté du monde, ne parvenaient pas à apprécier le spectacle qui se déroulait au-delà de leur champ de vision.

Lorsque Dumbledore annonça la fin du banquet du début d'année par un étincelant « Bonne nuit ! », Lily revint à elle et se leva prestement, se concentrant soudainement sur sa tâche. James intercepta cependant son regard et leur contact dura le temps que Lily annonçât :

-Les premières années de Gryffondor, suivez-moi !

Puis elle brisa le contact et se détourna de James. Elle contempla un instant la petite foule qui s'était formée autour d'elle, si silencieuse, si jeune et même un peu effrayée. Quelques enfants seulement parlaient à voix basse, et Lily retrouva en eux la même attitude enthousiaste qui animait les maraudeurs; elle sourit largement, rassura d'un coup d'œil chaleureux les premières années et les emmena avec elle dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Elle leur expliqua vaguement ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, et enfin, pénétra la tour de Gyffondor. Là, ils furent émerveillés. Lily n'en ressentit aucune surprise car, si cela faisait déjà sept ans qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, jamais elle n'avait oublié ses premiers instants dans le château. Tout, du regard bienveillant du directeur à celui, stricte, du professeur McGonagall, du choixpeau qui l'avait répartie dans une maison qui s'avérait vraiment être la sienne, aux couloirs enchanteurs, magiques, merveilleux pour une enfant moldue comme elle. Elle n'avait jamais oublié, non plus, son premier contact avec James Potter, déjà trop charmeur à peine âgé de onze ans.

Le feu ronronnait doucement et paresseusement dans l'âtre et, après avoir montré où se trouvaient les dortoirs, Lily n'eut aucun scrupule à laisser les jeunes dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves plus âgés s'y trouvaient déjà, contents de renouer avec les lieux qu'ils habitaient durant l'année scolaire. Ni Alice ni les maraudeurs n'étaient déjà arrivés; ils devaient traîner entre la Grande Salle et la tour.

Lily monta tranquillement les escaliers menant à son dortoir et ce ne fut qu'à l'avant-dernière marche qu'une voix l'appela :

-Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se retourna pour découvrir un James Potter tout sourire, les yeux levés vers elle. Elle eut la brève vision d'une Juliette attendant que son Roméo ne vienne la rejoindre sur son balcon et, brisant aussitôt sa vision, descendit de quelques marches pour se rapprocher de James.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Eh bien… c'est la première soirée, j'espère que tu n'allais pas te coucher maintenant !

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant, tant et si bien qu'elle fut obligée d'aller le rejoindre. Se plantant devant lui, elle remarqua au passage qu'Alice et Franck accompagnaient la bande des maraudeurs. Elle garda un instant le silence, puis lâcha d'un bloc, les yeux ouverts d'appréhension :

-C'est notre dernière année.

James la prit par le bras et la fit asseoir sur un divan; Alice les suivit et s'assit à la gauche de Lily. Remus, Franck, Sirius et Peter prirent également place à leurs côtés avant que James ne souffla ces mots à l'oreille de Lily :

-Justement, ne perds pas ton temps à être nostalgique. Amuse-toi !

Elle se contenta de tourner légèrement sa tête dans sa direction; ses pupilles rencontrèrent aisément celles de James, chaleureuses, tendres. Lily esquissa un faible sourire auquel James répondit, dans la bulle qui les enveloppait. Les autres discutaient autour d'eux, de quelque sujet de moindre importance, alors que les deux jeunes sorciers demeuraient silencieux, contemplant le visage de l'autre à une distance si faible que Lily, en faisant très peu de mouvements, aurait pu poser sa tête là, tout juste au creux du cou de James.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle revint à elle et constata quelle avait été sa précédente pensée. Immédiatement, s'empourprant violemment, elle détourna les yeux du regard envoûtant de James et s'introduisit avec un enthousiasme feint dans la conversation d'Alice et de Peter.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire victorieux, épanoui, diablement heureux de son voisin qui, à son tour, comme si aucun échange d'aucune sorte ne s'était déroulé entre eux, se tournait vers Sirius pour clamer haut et fort une mauvaise blague sur l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard.

* * *

Lily se sentait de bonne humeur. Le matin était encore très jeune et peu d'élèves circulaient dans cette partie du château tous se trouvaient encore dans la Grande Salle, à prendre leur déjeuner. Les cours venaient de commencer et la routine s'installait doucement, comme une vieille amie que l'on retrouve après de longs mois de séparation; la fraîcheur humide commençait à peine à tomber sur la campagne. Lily adorait cette période de l'année, et tout heureuse elle se dirigeait vers la classe de métamorphose. Il n'y aurait personne dans la classe, supposait-elle, aussi aurait-elle quelques minutes de douce tranquillité avant le début du cours. Peu à peu, la classe se remplirait, et à la toute dernière minute, comme d'habitude, les maraudeurs feraient une entrée fracassante, pour marquer le véritable début de l'année scolaire.

Lily sourit à cette image, se rappelant comme James et Sirius pouvaient jouer à l'enfant, à quel point ils pouvaient se montrer sous un jour dénué de sens commun. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait, véritablement, les motiver à commettre de telles actions _maraudesques_; elle avait beau y réfléchir depuis quelques années déjà, aucune réponse satisfaisante ne se présentait à elle.

Il faudrait poser la question à James, un jour, se dit-elle curieuse, en ouvrant la porte de la classe de métamorphose. Remus, quoique plein de bonnes volontés, ne saurait probablement pas répondre à cette question… des plus intéressantes.

La jeune sorcière s'arrêta net dans sa réflexion et dans son mouvement : quelqu'un s'était assis à sa place habituelle. Deux choses retinrent alors son attention, la première étant que quelqu'un s'était assis à sa place habituelle, évidemment, et la deuxième étant qu'il y avait une personne déjà installée dans la classe, prête à suivre le cours du professeur McGonagall.

Lentement, troublée, elle avança à pas sûrs vers l'avant de la classe, et reconnut le profil de celui qui piétinait son moment de solitude.

-James ?

Ledit James tourna la tête vers Lily et la salua d'un regard si chaleureux que la jeune fille ne put que sourire en retour. Une étincelle agitait ses pupilles, son regard était lumineux, son sourire éclatant. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici si tôt ? demanda Lily, sérieusement intriguée.

Il prit une minute pour réfléchir, chercher ses mots ou pour formuler une pensée qu'il préféra garder secrète, puis avoua, jouant sur le ton de sa voix :

-Je voulais te voir, Lily.

Elle leva un sourcil, ironique, et lui assena une tape sur l'épaule.

-Idiot !

Il rigola, fit semblant de se masser l'épaule, et dit plus sérieusement :

-Je n'avais pas faim.

Lily hocha gravement la tête.

-Oui. Tu n'avais pas faim, un jeudi matin. Je comprends.

Il hocha à son tour la tête, ferma les yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle accablante.

-Et tu as préféré venir t'installer dans la classe plutôt que rester avec tes amis ?

Là, James ne sut pas quoi répondre d'autre qu'un faible « oui ». Lily, triomphante, sortit ses livres de son sac, un grand sourire collé au visage. Elle reprit son interrogatoire :

-Et puis-je savoir, fit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse, pourquoi tu es assis à ma place ?

James ne réagit pourtant pas comment elle l'avait d'abord prévu : sa mine se rembrunit, il perdit son sourire et dit, la voix basse :

-Je te l'ai dit. Je voulais te parler.

* * *

Il était, de façon définitive, incapable d'oublier Lily. Peu importait ce qu'il avait pensé au cœur de l'été, alors qu'il se décourageait devant l'implacable posture de Lily, il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Une simple question de temps ? Possible, se dit-il dans l'obscurité de son lit à baldaquin, incapable de s'endormir, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Réfléchir était, dans ces conditions, une belle activité; et à quoi réfléchir sinon à propos de Lily ? Quelques douces rêveries ne faisaient jamais mal, surtout lorsque la réalité rejoignait pratiquement les rêveries…

James rejoua les mêmes souvenirs qui le hantaient depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans son lit – depuis qu'il avait commencé à y songer sérieusement, il ne pouvait réfléchir à autre chose. Lily était si attirante, si distante alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche; véritablement, elle ne s'était jamais laissé approcher d'aussi près par James. Elle ne l'encourageait pas clairement, toutefois, mais il sentait quelque chose naître en elle alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, et ce n'était certainement pas un sentiment négatif comme autrefois. Non, ce ne pouvait être qu'une forme d'appréciation, à un niveau à un autre qu'il lui était pour le moment impossible de connaître.

Il vit sa main effleurer sa chevelure dorée, il vit son bras entourer ses délicates épaules et la ramener contre lui, il vit sa tête amorcer un mouvement vers sa tête à elle et sa bouche se tendre…

James passa sa main sur ses yeux pour chasser la vision qui le prenait tout entier, comme si son corps et son esprit ne tendaient que vers un seul but rien n'y changea pourtant et la belle Lily de ses rêves persista à danser dans son esprit. Comment réussirait-il à traverser cette longue nuit obscure avec cette image dans la tête ? Il deviendrait fou, à coup sûr.

Il se concentra alors sur ce qu'il pouvait contrôler : demain, il irait la voir de bonne heure. Ils pourraient parler de longues minutes ensemble, rire, s'amuser, bien s'entendre, et ainsi, tout irait bien… Oui, il irait la voir le lendemain, de bonne heure. Ce fut sur cette pensée que James put enfin s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux déjà trop heureux de la perspective de revoir Lily.

-Et tu veux me parler de quoi, exactement,

* * *

James ? demanda encore Lily, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la classe de métamorphose.

Il haussa les épaules :

-Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Je voulais juste te parler.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de paraître surprise et James put lire dans ses yeux une foule d'idées, passant à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, cependant, elle lâcha :

-Il fait beau, dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle parlait de météo : une instance cachée au fond de James rigola quelques minutes, alors que le sorcier se passait la main dans les cheveux et regardait par la fenêtre de la classe de ce qu'il voyait du ciel, il paraissait incertain, d'un bleu pouvant aussi bien être du gris nuageux.

-Oui, répondit-il. Voudras-tu faire une promenade sur l'heure du dîner ?

Alors qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit toute grande et quatre ou cinq élèves entrèrent, parlant tous les uns plus fort que les autres. James et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu les élèves s'assirent au fond de la classe sans même sembler s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans les lieux. Puis ce fut une cohue qui envahit tout le couloir et de nombreux élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la classe qui se remplit rapidement. McGonagall passa le cadre de la porte et James fit un mouvement pour aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, là où les maraudeurs se dirigeaient peu calmement.

Lily le remarqua, et plus vite qu'elle ne le crut mais surtout sans qu'elle ne le remarquât réellement, elle le retint d'un geste.

-Tu peux rester, si tu veux, lui dit-elle après un court moment de silence où elle était comme hypnotisée par le regard de James qui s'était retourné vers elle.

Il brisa le contact et se retourna vers ses amis qui restaient figés dans leur geste : leur regard allait de Lily à un James incertain, comme pris entre la sorcière et ses amis. Aucune parole ne fut échangée toutefois, car avant que James ait pu prendre quelque décision, McGonagall arriva à l'avant de la classe et, lançant un regard perçant sur toute la classe, elle dit à James :

-Vous prenez place, M. Potter ?

James se rassit donc à la place qu'il avait occupé jusque là, se tourna à peine pour regarder les maraudeurs au fond de la classe. Sous l'œil attentif de Lily, il plaça ses effets sur son bureau et s'apprêta à écouter le cours de métamorphose. Lily, gênée, se tourna à son tour et se concentra sur la matière que McGonagall commençait à expliquer.

Elle se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées, par contre, et oublia rapidement qui était assis à côté d'elle elle regarda d'un air absent la fenêtre qui donnait sur le début de l'automne le ciel était d'une couleur joyeuse et quelques feuilles dansaient déjà dans le vent frais. L'idée d'une promenade sur l'heure du dînée se fit plus forte et pratiquement nécessaire, si bien qu'à cette image elle rejoignit brusquement la réalité du cours. La chaise était dure, le bureau inhospitalier elle se concentra pour garder tous ses membres corporels aussi près d'elle que possible pour ne pas déranger son voisin. Lily en devint toute tendue et n'osait pas regarder à sa droite où du mouvement se faisait sentir, où une vision floue d'un jeune homme brun à lunettes de plus en plus rougissant s'imposait à son esprit.

Un élève à sa droite posa une question et Lily, par automatisme, le regarda cependant la vue de James l'interrompit dans son geste. Elle ne garda la tête qu'un peu tournée vers la droite, dans un faux mouvement naturel. De cette manière, elle pouvait regarder son voisin sans que rien ne parût. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et quelques notes étaient gribouillées par-ci par-là sur son parchemin, sans aucun ordre apparent – sans lien non plus entre les différentes parties du cours. Il n'avait pas dû être attentif tout au long de l'explication de McGonagall, se dit Lily en observant ses propres notes : quelques minces paragraphes s'étendaient sur son parchemin, et là, au coin supérieur droit, un dessin. Un gribouillage plus que d'autre chose, une façon de passer le temps en ayant l'air d'écrire quelque chose.

McGonagall se remit à parler, et Lily se forçat à se concentrer. Elle écrivit quelques lignes, d'une écriture lâche et sans attention pour l'orthographe et la syntaxe de ses phrases. Ses lettres s'éparpillaient et volaient en tous sens, bien que ses lignes fussent toutes droites.

Le soleil éclairait son pupitre et chauffait ses mains. Ses doigts étaient mous, sans volonté. Elle leva la tête et un rayon vint illuminer son visage, radieux comme un enfant gâté. On aurait dit que le soleil venait l'enlever directement de sa salle de classe pour l'emmener au-dehors, loin de toute l'agitation du début de l'année. La jeune sorcière se vit escalader le rayon de soleil venu la cueillir à l'avant de classe de métamorphose, elle se vit monter sur son bureau puis ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aller toujours plus haut avec le rayon.

Celui-ci jouait avec la sorcière, enflammant ses cheveux en une torche brillante, éclairant son visage et ses yeux verts. Plus rien de la retenait, elle se sentait libre comme l'air ou comme un oiseau comme le soleil pourquoi pas ! Tout son corps se tendait vers lui et cherchait son étreinte brûlante.

Rien ne pouvait plus la séparer de son indicible désir elle sentait le soleil pénétrer en elle comme si elle plongeait elle-même dans une source d'eau claire. Elle y nageait, nageait, étendait ses bras et ses jambes dans une danse lascive, sans se soucier du peu d'oxygène qui restait dans ses poumons.

Alors, la réalité se fit sentir comme un poids soudain sur tout son corps elle ne parvint plus à bouger ou à respirer sa bouche hoquetait bruyamment sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle sentit ses jambes heurter une surface dure, sa tête se fracasser contre quelque chose de pointu son corps se fit mou comme un chiffon et elle tomba.

* * *

James écoutait machinalement le cours de métamorphose. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, toutefois, et il n'appréciait pas le point de vue restreint qu'il avait de la classe. Bien que Lily fût à ses côtés, il la sentait distante, comme partie dans un autre monde. Elle ne prenait plus de notes depuis quelques minutes déjà, alors que McGonagall donnait des explications sur un sujet complexe. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude, pour qu'elle retrouvât ses esprits et pût prendre des notes mais Lily n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Elle se leva, dansa amoureusement jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit toute grande. McGonagall s'interrompit dans son discours et observa le curieux manège de son élève.

James, inquiet, appela Lily d'abord doucement, puis d'une voix plus pressante, mais rien n'y faisait et Lily restait toujours devant la fenêtre.

Dehors, un orage semblait vouloir éclater et déjà, le tonnerre roulait au loin, dans les montagnes. La pluie allait se déverser d'un moment à l'autre et le vent soufflait tout sur son passage une poussière opaque s'élevait de terre et montait vers les plus hauts étages du château.

-Mlle Evans, que faites-vous ? demanda impérieusement McGonagall, d'une voix à la fois irritée et intriguée.

Lily cependant ne répondit nullement, et voulut au contraire passer sa tête par la fenêtre.

-Lily ! s'exclama violemment James en se levant. Arrête, reviens, Lily !

La sorcière semblait toujours plus déterminée à passer son corps en entier par la fenêtre le grillage l'en empêchait heureusement. Elle poussait avec ses bras, ses jambes donnaient de drôles de petites secousses saccadées. James s'approcha d'elle lentement, voulut la retenir, mais elle asséna un violent coup sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec sa tête.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol James ne put la retenir.

Le silence se fit soudain dans la classe et une expression inquiète naquit sur les visages des élèves. McGonagall s'approcha doucement de Lily et l'allongea, avec l'aide de James, dans une position plus confortable. Elle manda un élève d'aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh et se pencha sur son élève, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

* * *

Lily se sentait confortablement installée. Elle avait les yeux fermés, était allongée sur un lit moelleux. Quelle heure était-il ? Fallait-il bientôt se lever pour aller en cours ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne désirait pas l'apprendre.

-Est-ce que Pomfresh sait ce qu'elle a ? demanda soudainement une voix féminine.

-Toujours pas, répondit une autre voix, plus grave celle-là.

-Elle va l'interroger quand elle va se réveiller.

-J'espère que ce sera bientôt ! J'ai eu très peur en la voyant faire, près de la fenêtre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avoir un tel comportement.

-Oui… c'était bizarre, en effet, déclara solennellement une troisième voix.

-J'ai entendu deux professeurs parler de son cas dans le couloir, tantôt, et ils croient qu'elle est atteinte d'une fièvre.

Lily eut un drôle de sentiment en écoutant parler ces élèves, et ne sachant pas de quoi ils parlaient. Pourquoi des garçons se trouvaient-ils dans le dortoir des filles ? C'était à rien y comprendre. Lily ouvrit un œil et fut éblouie par l'éclatante blancheur des lieux.

L'infirmerie ? Pourquoi serait-elle à l'infirmerie ? Ces élèves dont elle entendait la conversation parlaient-ils d'elle ? Elle ouvrit un autre œil, résista à l'appel de l'obscurité.

Une rumeur parcourut aussitôt les élèves :

-Lily ! Tu es réveillée !

Autour d'elle se trouvaient Alice, Frank et Remus. Elle leur sourit et leur demanda pourquoi elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Une rougeur s'installa sur les joues de Frank, mais Alice lui répondit franchement :

-En classe de métamorphose, ce matin, tu as… fait une crise, ou je ne sais quoi. Tu n'étais comme plus avec nous, en cours, tu t'es levée pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, et tu… es tombée, évanouie.

-Pomfresh ne veut pas ou ne sait pas encore ce que tu as, elle voulait te parler, dit Remus en pointant le bureau de l'infirmière. Je vais aller la chercher, d'accord ?

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Frank en enlaçant Alice.

-Bien…

Lily reposa sa tête sur l'oreille moelleux et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait mal à la tête comme jamais, et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se souvenait de la proximité de James pendant le cours, de sa distraction et de son attirance pour le soleil. Elle avait vraiment le goût de sortir, se souvint-elle.

Rapidement, Remus revint accompagnée de l'infirmière et celle-ci demanda à Alice, Frank et Remus de partir : elle devait examiner sa patiente. Se sentait-elle mal ? Était-elle étourdie, ou avait-elle mal à la tête ? Oui, une affreuse migraine, et était surtout confuse à propos des derniers événements. S'en souvenait-elle ? Vaguement, quelques souvenirs du soleil trop attirant et d'une forte envie de sortir.

Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas de raison à donner au curieux mal de Mlle Evans, déclara qu'elle devait avoir subi une forte dose d'émotions ou un surmenage, et la pria de rester sous observation à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain. Après lui avoir donné un calmant, elle la quitta et s'en retourna dans son bureau.

Lily demeura seule dans la grande pièce. Il devait y avoir une première année plus loin, car une minuscule silhouette s'agitait dans l'un des lits près de la porte d'entrée. La sorcière la détailla un instant, pour se divertir, tenta de respirer calmement et de se mettre dans une position où son mal de tête ne gênait pas sa vision.

Alors qu'elle observait les délicates moulures dans le bois, la porte s'ouvrit et James Potter entra. Il jeta un œil inquiet dans les environs, comme pour s'assurer que Mrs Pomfresh ne le voyait pas, et s'approcha à grands pas du lit où Lily était installée. Elle sourit et lui demeura sérieux.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-J'ai mal à la tête. Comme si… une boule prenait de l'expansion dans ma tête… et que mon cerveau se trouvait écrasé.

James grimaça.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, et je ne crois pas en avoir envie…

Lily esquissa un sourire, et James se dandina un instant, comme incertain de ce qu'il devait à présent dire.

-Est-ce que j'ai manqué beaucoup de matière, dans les cours ? s'enquit Lily.

James soupira.

-Lily ! Tu es à l'infirmerie, profites-en au moins pour ne pas penser aux cours ! Ce n'est que le début de l'année, de toute façon.

Il haussa les épaules et Lily lui rétorqua qu'il devrait faire porter plus attention aux cours c'était l'année des ASPICS après tout. James ne répondit rien, mais Lily sentait qu'il n'était pas convaincu du tout.

-Pendant le cours de McGonagall, en tout cas, tu étais là et tu n'as pas pris beaucoup de notes, renchérit James en bombant le torse, apparemment fier de sa répartie.

Lily rougit, plus par le souvenir de sa proximité avec James que par son manque d'attention, et baissa les yeux. Bien vite pourtant, elle releva son regard vers James :

-C'est parce que j'avais dé…

-…jà mal à la tête et tout le tralala, oui, je sais. N'empêche que tu étais inattentive à un cours de McGonagall !

-Tu vas me le répéter combien de fois, celle-là ?

James prit une pause pour réfléchir à la question : il posa sa main sur son menton et leva légèrement la tête Lily le regarda faire d'un air ahuri.

-Disons… pour toute l'année, au moins ? Et peut-être que je le redirai le jour de notre mariage.

-Le jour de _notre_ mariage ? s'exclama Lily, avant de fermer les yeux un instant et d'expirer lentement. Qui dit que je vais accepter de t'épouser, hein ? termina-t-elle d'un ton de voix plus calme.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et commença à se masser la tête.

-C'est le destin, Lily-jolie !

Il la regarda faire, et perdit peu à peu l'allégresse qui l'avait gagné au cours de la conversation.

-Tu as vraiment mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ne voudrais-tu pas que j'aille chercher Mrs Pomfresh ? Elle pourrait certainement te donner quelque chose…

-Non, non, c'est gentil. Ça va aller, tu peux rester.

James sourit doucement, et garda le silence en regardant Lily. Sa peau était blanche, ses yeux à peine ouverts. Enfin, elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps son front avait l'air plus détendu qu'auparavant.

À l'extérieur, un coup de tonnerre explosa, bientôt suivi par un éclair éblouissant et d'une pluie si forte qu'elle résonnait à l'intérieur du château. Lily fit une moue :

-Je crois qu'il faudra remettre notre promenade à un autre moment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, sourit son compagnon. Je crois qu'en moins de quelques secondes, nous serions déjà tous trempés, et…

Il fit une pause. Lily leva la tête, attendant qu'il terminât sa phrase. Cependant, il se taisait toujours, et ne faisait que la regarder avec une tendre expression. Ses yeux bruns éclairaient tout son visage, non pas de l'expression rieuse qu'il semblait affectionner particulièrement, mais d'une lueur plus grave, peut-être un peu inquiète, certainement heureuse aussi ses lunettes étaient posées croche sur son nez. Cela contrastait avec l'émotion intense que dégageaient ses yeux, ainsi que l'incertitude qui semblait rendre tout mouvement corporel éprouvant.

-Et quoi, James ? s'enquit Lily.

Il fit un pas vers le lit de Lily et lueur dans ses yeux s'amplifia.

-Et à cause de ton irrésistible attraction au soleil, j'aurais peur que tu t'envoles pour ne jamais revenir, dit-il dans un murmure.

Il resta immobile, à simplement la regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai, tu aurais peur ? demanda-t-elle, tout aussi doucement que lui l'avait fait.

-Bien sûr, j'aurais aussi peur que j'ai eu peur ce matin.

James eut un petit sourire en coin, bref et presque triste. Il allongea une main jusqu'à sa tête et caressa ses cheveux. Il n'y mit aucune pression, glissa simplement sa main sur les cheveux de Lily puis il s'approcha lentement de la jeune sorcière. Lily pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée, son souffle court, et arrêta elle-même de respirer. Elle gardait son regard fixé sur son compagnon, sur ces yeux qui l'envoûtaient.

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougeât. L'air autour d'eux était aussi immobile, et eux semblables à des personnages de tableau – on aurait pu les peindre dans cette exacte position, et nommer la toile « La mort de Juliette » que tous auraient acquiescé et admiré le talent de l'artiste.

James fut le premier à sembler reprendre ses esprits. Il se réveilla, ferma les yeux et rompit enfin la courte distance qui le séparait de Lily.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et disparut de l'autre côté de la grande porte de l'infirmerie.

* * *

-On ne profite pas d'une jeune fille malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus leva les yeux vers son ami, et retourna aussitôt à sa lecture. Les premières fois que James lui avait posé la question, il lui avait répondu avec toute la sagesse dont il disposait. À présent, il croyait que James se parlait à lui-même, pour se convaincre qu'il avait bien agi.

-Tout dépend d'à quel point la jeune fille en question est malade, Cornedrue, répondit Sirius.

-Couchée dans un lit d'infirmerie… avec un gros mal de tête, et a fait une étrange crise le matin même.

-Ouais… considéra Sirius. Alors, tout dépend d'à quel point la jeune fille en question est intéressée par le jeune homme en question.

-Ça ne m'aide pas plus, ça, Patmol !

-C'est vrai. C'est purement impossible de savoir ce que désire Mlle Lily Evans.

-Comment a-t-elle réagi, alors ? demanda Remus, acceptant finalement de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

-Comment ça, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

-Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air… déçue, que tu ne l'aies embrassée que sur le front ? expliqua Remus.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Remus, Sirius et Peter regardèrent leur ami. Il les regarda finalement, et dit :

-Je ne sais pas… je suis parti.

-Tu ne l'as pas regardée, tu veux dire ? demanda Sirius d'une voix scandalisée.

James grommela une réponse, et Sirius s'apprêta à rire mais Remus l'en empêcha :

-Lily s'en vient, avertit-il.

La jeune sorcière venait de passer le portail du château, et marchait droit en direction du coin du parc où ils se trouvaient. Ils s'étaient installés au soleil, tout juste à côté d'un jeune bouleau.

-Elle a l'air déterminé, commenta Peter en la regardant s'avancer.

Juste avant de parvenir à leur hauteur, un groupe de Serpentard de leur année l'abordèrent en lui conseillant de faire attention au soleil, car elle pourrait bien s'envoler et se laisser emporter par lui ! Ce serait si dommage de perdre une sang-de-bourbe telle qu'elle…

Lily, tout en essayant de se débarrasser du groupe d'élèves, remarqua la présence de Severus Rogue parmi celui-ci. Elle le fixa d'un air mécontent, déçue par ses fréquentations comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et se détourna finalement de lui. Les Serpentard toutefois, ne la laissaient pas partir et continuaient à l'appeler « sang-de-bourbe » à lui conseiller de retourner à l'intérieur ou elle pourrait bien se retrouver une fois de plus à l'infirmerie.

James entendit et regarda stupéfait le groupe de Serpentard s'attaquer à Lily, et lorsqu'il réalisa réellement ce qui se passait sous ses yeux inactifs, il se leva d'un bond et couru à la rescousse de sa belle.

S'en adresser un mot aux Serpentards, il empoigna fermement le bras de Lily et l'éloigna du groupe. Il les entendait toutefois le sommer de se retourner et de se battre contre eux tout en gardant Lily bien accrochée à lui, il ne lança qu'un seul _Levicorpus_ dans le tas, sans prendre la peine de regarder qui avait reçu son sort. Il cria à Sirius de s'occuper des Serpentard, et s'enfuit avec Lily dans un coin reculé du parc.

-Pourquoi as-tu jeté ce sort ? cria Lily. Ce n'était pas nécessaire !

-Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te laisse là, au milieu d'une bande déchaînée de Serpentard qui t'en veut à cause de ta naissance ?

-Je m'en serais très bien sortie !

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Et ça aurait été à cause de _Servilus _?

-Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! le somma Lily d'une voix forte.

-Pourquoi le défends-tu encore, Lily ? demanda finalement James d'une voix plus douce, après quelques instants de silence.

Elle ne répondit pas, et James en profita pour se calmer voir les Serpentard attaquer ainsi Lily l'avait mis hors de lui. Il ne devait pas se chicaner avec Lily pour autant, il le savait. N'était-elle pas venue le voir, lui, après tout ? Il se sentit sourire à cette pensée, mais son visage redevint neutre en voyant l'expression de Lily : ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche ne faisait qu'une ligne droite et ses yeux, distants et ne le regardant pas, étaient baissés vers le sol.

-Je suis désolé, Lily, dit-il enfin. Ça m'a énervé, et…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus que le vent de septembre ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Lily se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire à la vue de sa coiffure. Ses cheveux à elle, bien qu'il ventât autant pour elle que pour James, demeuraient sagement sur ses épaules, dans une jolie cascade couleur de feu. Le soleil les faisait briller, comme ce jeudi matin, dans le cours de métamorphose, où le soleil jouait à cache-cache entre des nuages apportant une tempête.

-Oui, dit Lily dans un sourire. Tu as les nerfs plus sensibles quand il s'agit de Serpentard, j'avais déjà remarqué.

James s'approcha d'elle, l'air sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas seulement cette maison-là, mais toute la noirceur qui s'en dégage, tu sais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire plus tard, ces gens-là, mais à mon avis, ça ne sent pas bon… Et s'ils rejoignaient Tu-Sais-Qui ? Je suis certain que certains travaillent déjà pour lui.

Lily fit un autre pas en direction de James.

-C'est vrai. J'ai peur de ce que ça pourrait devenir, tout ça – j'ai peur que Tu-Sais-Qui gagne en puissance.

-Nous nous battrons contre lui, dans ce cas. Et nous vaincrons.

Lily le regarda, une mine inquiète collée au visage.

-Avec les maraudeurs dans le coup, impossible de perdre cette guerre contre les forces du mal ! s'exclama James, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire sourire Lily.

-Sans aucun doute ! Attention, cria-t-elle comme si elle parlait à une foule, pas de panique ! Les maraudeurs sont là pour vous protéger !

Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur, et s'installèrent au soleil, sur un banc installé tout près. James entoura les frêles épaules de Lily de son bras celle-ci protesta mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se libérer. Elle accota plutôt sa tête sur ledit bras, s'installa confortablement et se ferma les yeux. James ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer il se sentit chanceux de pouvoir tenir Lily de la sorte. Après toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'elle lui avait fait vivre durant l'été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, après tous les refus qu'elle lui avait adressé dans les dernières années, il la tenait enfin dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne protestât violemment ! Avait-il fini par la séduire, par la convaincre qu'il méritait à la fois son attention, son intérêt et son amour ?

Il ne lui avait pas déclamé son amour depuis longtemps, réalisa-t-il. Elle l'en avait empêché, se souvint-il : était-il trop tôt, en cet après-midi de septembre, pour lui renouveler son affection ?

-Je t'aime, Lily, dit-il tout bas.

James réalisa après coup que les mots lui avaient échappé. Devait-il les ravaler, ou continuer dans la lancée qu'il n'avait pas prévue ? Il l'ignorait totalement, aussi garda-t-il un certain son expression figée, comme surprise par les mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcés.

Lily avait ouvert les yeux et regardait James. Elle l'avait rarement – pour ne pas dire jamais – vu réagir ainsi elle était aussi surprise que lui. Auparavant, quand il lui disait ce genre de paroles, ce n'était jamais sérieux, comme s'il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait. C'était ce que croyait Lily, mais l'été lui avait donné à voir un autre côté du sorcier, et elle s'était aperçue de la vraie valeur de ses sentiments.

Lily ne dit mot elle ne pouvait dire quoi que ce fût. Après un court instant, elle hocha simplement la tête de haut en bas. James le remarqua évidemment, il était en recherche de tout signe que pouvait lui apporter Lily.

Elle lui en offrait un – petit, incertain, mais tout de même présent. Elle ne lui répondait certes pas en lui retournant ses sentiments, en les partageant, mais elle ne le dénigrait pas. Elle demeurait avec lui, et semblait accepter cette révélation inattendue.

James avala difficilement sa salive, et regarda Lily plus attentivement : elle restait figée, tendue, ne bougeant aucunement, le regard perdu dans le clapotis régulier qui émanait du lac noir. À un moment, il la sentit prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait, jusque là, retenu son souffle peut-être l'avait-elle-même ignoré jusqu'au moment où elle avait rempli ses poumons d'oxygène.

Puis, lentement, elle tourna sa tête vers James. Ils s'observèrent quelques fractions de seconde qui parurent durer à elles seules une éternité – une éternité douce et magiquement sereine – et Lily dit, enfin, un faible « d'accord » à peine audible.

* * *

Avec quoi était-elle en accord ? Aucun des deux ne le savait véritablement, mais le mot avait été prononcé, et il possédait une certaine importance dans toute l'affaire. James avait révélé son amour à Lily, après quoi elle avait réagi affirmativement à deux reprises – l'une avec sa tête, l'autre avec sa voix. Tout semblait clair, désormais, même si un élément essentiel manquait toujours à l'appel.

* * *

Lorsqu' Yvonne Lewis apprit la nouvelle, elle était loin de se douter qu'une deuxième suivrait bientôt. Elle se trouvait toujours sous le choc de la fièvre étrange de Mlle Lily Evans, préfète de septième année chez les Gryffondor, en réalité, lorsqu'elle constata ce qui venait de se dérouler dans le parc de Poudlard à son insu – pas qu'elle aurait aimé y assister, pas du tout : ce qui était privé devait le rester.

Ce fut une rumeur, en fait, qui la mit en piste pour deviner l'extraordinaire événement. Elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de ses amis et se servant une tasse de thé au souper, lorsque les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle. Ils vagabondaient joyeusement, parlant haut et fort comme d'habitude, mais avec encore davantage d'entrain si cela était vraiment possible – premier indice pour une détective aussi rusée que l'était Yvonne.

James Potter manquait pourtant à l'appel. Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black s'étaient assis à leur place habituelle, dans une bonne humeur contagieuse ils ne réservèrent pas de place au quatrième membre des maraudeurs. Que pouvait retenir James Potter loin de la Grande Salle lors d'un repas ? se demanda Yvonne, tout en vérifiant si aucun professeur se serait également abstenu de souper. Non, tous étaient assis sur l'estrade – James Potter n'était donc pas en retenue, en déduit malicieusement Yvonne. Elle continua son examen de la salle sous les haussements de sourcils de Timothy et de Hannah qui lançaient des regards curieux vers leur amie.

Soudain, celle-ci hoqueta de surprise : elle avait tout compris, et rien n'était plus logique que ce qu'elle avait découvert. De plus, cela concordait agréablement avec ce qu'elle avait vu dans le Poudlard Express, au tout début du trimestre – avant même l'étrange fièvre de Lily Evans qui aurait pu être causée, selon les rumeurs, par un excès d'émotions.

-Que se passe-t-il, Yvonne ? demanda impérieusement Timothy, en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Yvonne ne fut capable que de balbutier quelques mots : il fallait qu'elle sortît dehors. Elle se faufila à travers la salle bondée, sortit dans le hall et passa la grande porte. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Yvonne se questionna à propos de ce qu'elle allait faire : devait-elle réellement espionner un couple nouvellement formé ? À peine la question se fût-elle formée dans son esprit que la réponse vint d'elle-même, non.

Elle avait deviné la raison de l'absence de James Potter et de Lily Evans dans la Grande Salle, soit. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller fouiner plus loin dans leur vie privée, et de voir comment leur bouche se tendaient l'une vers l'autre dans un même mouvement, là-bas, sur le banc d'un coin isolé du parc de Poudlard, comment les bras de James entouraient le corps de Lily, la tenant tout près de lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envolât, et comment Lily elle-même ne cessait d'ouvrir et de fermer ses paupières dans une vaine tentative pour retenir ses larmes, fermant les yeux pour se croire au milieu de l'un de ces rêves insensés que l'on fait la nuit, seul dans son lit, et les ouvrant pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, parfois beaucoup plus incroyable que ces créations nocturnes.

Yvonne revint lentement sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle afin d'aller rejoindre ses amis – elle laissa le soin à Poudlard de prendre soin des deux amoureux, et d'être pour l'instant le seul témoin de la magie amoureuse des premiers instants.


End file.
